Monte Cristo Hakushaku
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: Betrayed, Yugi Mutou is sent to prison for a false crime. After several years of imprisonment, he miraculously escapes and sets out to punish those responsible for his suffering. Ch. 41 is up. One Down, Two to Go.
1. Domino: Back at home

A/N: Hey, readers. It's been a while since my last fanfic, eh? Well, for those who do not know what Alexandre Dumas' novel, _The Count of Monte Cristo_, is about, I'll tell you. In my opinion, it is arguably the greatest story that revolves around the theme of revenge. Basically, there's this young man named Edmond Dantès, who's been framed/betrayed by his so-called friends. Not long afterwards, he's been condemned to an infamous island prison... and eventually seeks revenge upon those who betrayed him. And since this is my take on the famous novel, I'll make some adjustments, with some other adaptations such as the anime, Gankutsuou, the 2002 film, and others for references/allusions.

* * *

And by the way, I own neither Alexandre Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo _nor any other adaptations such as Gonzo's _Gankutsuou_, the French miniseries, _Le Comte de Monte Cristo_, etc.

**Chapter 1: Domino – Back at home**

A mysterious figure (apparently a minister), accompanied by his 'apprentice' of approximately eighteen years, find themselves in Domino, Japan. These two men were seen interrogating a slew of Japanese locals. Much of the questions asked about the current whereabouts of certain individuals. The answers to many of these inquiries had, more or less, surprised the older of the two men, 'Sah Koh Nii.'

Evening came about. The religious persons reached their last destination for the day: the defunct Kame (Turtle) Game shop. When the two entered the small store, it was no surprise that most, if not all, of the Duel Monsters cards were stolen, considering that the shop was already broken into several years ago. Sah Koh Nii and Jack then continued up the stairs and into the living quarters

Amazingly (or not), the living room was left mostly intact; the only things missing were some game consoles, video games, and of course, the TV.

The last owner of this small abode, an elderly man by the name of Solomon Mutou, passed away about a year after the disappearance of his grandson, Yugi Mutou. The minister and his young companion ventured into the old man's bedroom. The old fogey's own quarters was the perhaps the only room left unscathed. 

The priest took a long, hard look at the soiled furniture, which had probably doubled as Solmon's deathbed. Jack noticed that tears were streaming down from his friend's stern face; the young man stepped back outside to wait.

After for what seemed to be forever, the oriental minister returned to his 'apprentice.' The two subsequently went inside the abandoned room of the King of Games—it was utterly vandalized. The priest realized that a certain deck of cards was missing. However, it didn't faze the 'foreigner' at all. He did learn that sometime after the Duelist King was 'gone', Industrial Illusions had the deck preserved in an undisclosed facility. 

Sah Koh Nii thought to himself:

_I can't believe that it has been seven years..._

_This isn't the story of a special Pharaoh. Everybody has his or her own story... those stories that are filed with hope and light. As for me, my story... of revenge has just started... nearly half a year after the story of my friend, Atem, was completed... _

(A/N: The above quote was a rough translation from Janime, but with some things changed around to fit with the tale of revenge here.)

* * *

March 2, 2005

_For the past week, a prestigious DM tournament was held in America. Seto Kaiba was unable to attend the event, since his company was once again, avoiding a takeover attempt by a rival firm. Téa found herself a job at a local dance studio, Tristan... well, took this opportunity to go out with Serenity, since her brother was with me at the time-_

"Yugi! Joey! Over here!" exclaimed a familiar, friendly voice.

In unison, the two best friends replied, "Hey, man. It's been a while." They said this as they walked towards the Black Crown owner.

"It sure has. And as your 'unofficial' agent, I've received several letters from various charity foundations that thank you, Yugi, for the money you donated to them."

Wheeler felt a tinge of overflowing emotions upon hearing this: guilt, jealousy, and regret. He still hasn't made enough money to pay off his abusive father's debt, yet he could ask his best pal for help... otherwise, he would contribute to charities as well.

Yugi knew this, but Joey wouldn't allow it; he wouldn't want any help to overcome any non-saving the world situations after all.. In addition to this, Joseph envied his young friend for his successes in life thus far. Oh how badly he wanted it all... and if only he weren't held back by his short friend.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, as you're everyone's favorite duelist-- and of course you too, Joey!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said the underdog, "Hey, look, I'm gonna go get our bags. Mind if I bring yours too, Yuge?"

"Don't burden yourself, Joey. I may not be athletic, but I can hold my own bags."

"No, no... it's what best friends are for... helpin' each otha out, y'know?" said Wheeler as he left to retrieve their belongings.

Duke said, "I think it's because of his dad's gambling and alcohol problems... why he's still like this for the past few years."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Joey may not exactly be the smartest guy around, but from what I've heard, both his and Tristan's grades are up in school... ever since you befriended those two, am I right?"

Duke continues, "So, why don't I treat you guys to dinner to celebrate your success?"

"Ah, I'd love to Duke, but I think I should pay a visit to my grandpa first. He must be worried sick for this past week. However, I would rather take up your offer later tonight."

"I understand, Yugi. I know that you care about your grandpa."

"Which I assume that he's still okay?"

"I hope so, as he lived shut himself from the rest of us."

A surprised Yugi replied, "Then, perhaps I might have to cheer him up when I return. I'll call you when I ensure that my grandpa is all right."

Wheeler then returns. "All right, I'm back. We good to go?"

Yugi and Joey then gather their belongings and get a ride in Duke's car. About an hour later, the vehicle makes a stop at the familiar Kame (Turtle) Game Shop.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Mutou, "I'll have to check up on Téa as well.

"You mean your lover?" joked Devlin.

"She isn't my lover, Duke; she's my girlfriend. One night, she revealed her feelings to me, and I reciprocated those same feelings-"

Duke chuckled, "Yugi, that must be like the millionth time you told us that. but sometimes they're the same thing."

"Well, I'm not a player like you, Duke."

They all laugh.

"My dear friend, don't let me delay your visits. Go see your grandfather and lover!" exclaimed Devlin as he dropped off the two.

Both Yugi and Joey laugh good-naturedly at this joke.

As the two walk towards the Game Shop's entrance door, Yugi notices something on the door.

As he picks it up, "Hey, what's this?"

"It says its for some guy named P. Crawford, Yuge."

"Oh, that. I'm supposed to mail this letter for someone, that's all. I'll be back in a few min, 'kay, Joey?"

"Sure thing, bud, I dink I'll just sit down on dis bench here!"

The King of Games then enters his home... while Joey ponders.

_Hmm... should I? _

Taking the letter from the door, Joey begins to read its contents out of curiosity.

"Whoa! This is big stuff here!"

_And perhaps might be the thing that'll help me get rid of Yugi!_

* * *

At first, I intended to begin this story when Yugi returns to Domino after his false incarceration. The reason? Alexandre Dumas originally planned to start his famous novel after Edmond Dantès does the same for Marseilles; the character's betrayal by his 'friends' and an ambitious judge, captivity, and miraculous escape would have been told in flashbacks. This concept, media res, has made me realize the usefulness of its potential; naturally, I used it here. However, the flashbacks won't be parceled out at various points in here. Instead, I'll have it up to a certain point or something. Constructive reviews are much appreciated, 'cause frankly, I don't want any 'praise-all/when are you gonna update/boo, this story sucks (esp. w/ out any explanations) type-reviews.


	2. The Plot Begins

**Chapter 2: The Plot Begins**

"Somedin' dis big can do some major damage to Yugi's duelin' career... I wonda if I can use dis to my advantage. Betta write dis down, so I won't forget!"

As our blonde teen begins the dark path of betraying his best friend, Yugi is just about to visit with his grandpa. Although, Solomon Muto knew that it is the day of his grandson's return, he did knew not what time exactly.

"Grandpa! I'm back home!" exclaims Yugi.

Turning around, the 72-year old man cries as he hugs his grandson, whilst trembling with joy.

Seeing his grandfather shaking almost uncontrollably, a concerned Yugi asks, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am okay, Yugi. I was just not expecting you all of a sudden, and so-- unexpectedly! Ah, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Grandpa, get some deep breaths to calm yourself down! Happiness is supposed to not be harmful, which is the reason for my unexpected visit. But, I am back now, so now we can be happy!"

While catching his breath, "I'm delighted to hear your voice again, Yugi. So, are you going to stay with me from now on? Go, tell me about your wonderful success!"

"Well, I'm nominated for the _Most Charitable Gamer Award_, which I heard that there is a very good chance for me to win it."

"That is wonderful, my dear boy!"

"And the other benefit of it, is a vacation in Paris, France! And I won't be the only one to go there; I heard that the winner can bring some friends and family too! And-- why do you look so sick, Grandpa?!"

While coughing, Solomon replies, "Oh, it is nothing... I am merely a bit weak these past few days."

"Grandpa! I'll get you some sake! It should help your weakness!"

Genuinely concerned for his ailing grandfather, Yugi tries to look for the rice wine... in vain. However, he eventually learns of his grandfather's reclusive living style.

"Where do you keep the sake, Grandpa?"

The old man weakly replies, "There is no need for you to keep looking, Yugi. There isn't anymore left."

Getting paler, Yugi says, "What? No sake?! Are you short of money, Grandpa?"

"I am short of no material objects, since now you are here, my boy."

"Yes, but didn't you have some money; I know business has been a little slow and all--"

"But, you forgot that kid, Weevil. He sued me for the injury he received on the night that he and Rex Raptor tried to steal the Millenium items and the God cards."

"But, he broke in and-- and stole of all things!"

"Yes, but he claims that you were telling him to visit you that night... and he actually won the case!"

"Why didn't I hear of this?"

"It wasn't a big time court case, Yugi. He merely wanted about 33,000 Yen."

"Oh, but that kinda worsened the shop a bit then... which means that you have lived only on almost 10,000 Yen?!"

"You know how my needs aren't that big, Yugi."

"Oh well, at least the award's final benefit is 6 million yen."

"6 million yen?" asks a familiar, yet dishonest duelist.

The beetle-shaped head of Weevil enters the room, and is about to greet his most despised opponent continues, "You're back, Yugi?"

Despite his grudge against the cheater of a duelist, Yugi replies, "Yes, I have returned from America."

"I see, so what's this I hear of 6 million yen, Yugi, my _dear friend_?" says Weevil in an ironic tone.

"Oh, it's just some benefit of some award, Weevil."

"So, you still angry at me for throwing away Exodia a couple of years ago?"

"A little, but if I still had Exodia today, I wouldn't become the duelist I am now. So I guess I have to thank you for that, Weevil."

"So, I guess we are at quits, then?"

"I guess so, for now."

"Oh, before I forget Yugi, your other pal, Joey, has told me that you declined Devlin's offer for lunch?"

"I did so, so I can visit you, Grandpa."

"Then I assume that you got on Duke's bad side when you did this?" asks Weevil.

"Actually, I said that I'd take his offer later today, and gave him a reasonable explanation; hopefully he understood."

"But maybe you should have taken it; to flatter your sponsor to success."

"I intend to win that reward without **manipulation**, Weevil!"

"Ah, using one's own sincerity to win one's goals, a noble act indeed, Yugi. Even if you do not win that award, I'm sure that your friends will still be your friends..."

"Oh, that reminds me. Grandpa, with your permission, I would like to go visit Téa, as I've seen that you are still well despite your meager living style."

"Yes, go on, my boy, go on! I shall bless your future wife, Yugi, as well as yourself."

"Wait-- she's just my girlfriend, Grandpa! However, it is very possible that she could be my wife in a few years from now."

"Which, to ensure that, Yugi, I suggest that you go visit her right away, as I saw Kaiba did so earlier today."

"Kaiba? I didn't know that he was into Téa," says Yugi.

Weevil replies, "Who knows, but people do change at times."

"Well, in that case..."

Giving his Grandfather a hug, and a nod to Weevil, Yugi hurries to take his leave. After a few moments of an awkward silence between the elder Muto and the bug duelist, Weevil curtly walks out of the shop.

But before he could run to parts unknown, he is stopped by Wheeler.

"Hey, Underwood! Come here, bug boy!"

"What do you want, Wheeler? For some reason, you seem to have some sort of jealousy towards your best friend-- wait, why are you still here?!"

"I told Yuge dat I'd take a walk home. So, rich boy's into Téa now, eh?"

"Or so I've seen so far. Apparently, since he can't beat Yugi for the Championship title, he's trying to take what else Yugi has."

"Hmph! That is kinda low... and pathetic. Kaiba'll never win Téa's heart; she's already in love with Yuge."

"Well, why don't the both of us wait and see; there's a nearby bar where we can 'hang out', Wheeler."

"Let's do it then." (No homo)

Meanwhile, at the Gardners' house, a certain CEO is currently paying a visit to achieve his crooked goals...

"Gardner, why won't would accept a date with me?!" yells Kaiba.

"Because, Kaiba, I do not have any feelings for you beyond friendship."

"I can't believe it! You reject Domino's wealthiest billionaire?! I am Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corporation, and once the world's greatest duelist! And still you reject me?!"

"I never even gave you any suggestions to continue your perpetual begging, Kaiba. I never even flirted with you, although you nearly touched my breasts in the Virtual World... but why won't you try your hand against Ishizu. I'm sure that there was some sort of sexual tension between you two before?"

"Like I'd ever go out with a religious wench! Hmm... perhaps you'd like it if I were much shorter, perhaps? Say around 5'1''?"

"Why do you say that, Kaiba?"

"Because it's _him_ that you're waiting for!"

"Well, you're correct, Kaiba. Iam waiting for him, because I love only Yugi Muto!"

"But what if his plane is in a fatal accident, and the sea is fickle for _him_?"

"Kaiba! Even if he were to never return, I should believe that in his final moments, he died, whilst loving me."

Clenching his teeth in anger, "Grrr..."

_Damn that Yugi... I can't beat him in a duel... now I can't even win his girl's heart! Perhaps I should go after Ishizu... instead?_

"So, you will love him for all eternity?" asks the billionaire.

"Yes, I shall love Yugi Muto forever."

"What if he's just a corpse?"

"If so, I shall follow his fate."

"What if he forgets all about you?"

"Téa!" yelled a familiar voice.

The brunette cried, "Ah, you see! He hasn't forgotten me, for he is here!" In a matter of seconds, the girl rushes towards her boyfriend to embrace one another. However, this was not to last, as Kaiba's dark shadow somehow made the whole scene more somber.

As the embrace is cut short, Yugi exclaims, "Kaiba! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah, same here, Yugi..."

Detecting some sort of malice behind Kaiba's calm exterior, Téa declares, "Yugi, should any disaster befall you, I shall jump into the Pacific Ocean, feeding my body to the sharks!"

As soon as she finishes her declaration, Kaiba's face became pale white. "I... gotta go!" Not long after, the rich billionaire decides to get in his limo to drive back to his mansion.

"Damn it! Why is Yugi always fucking my life up ever since he beat me 3 years ago?!"

"Hehe... betta watch that language of ya's, rich boy."

"Wheeler?"

"Yep, da one and only! I see dat you're havin' some problems, eh? Well, come over here, and I dink I can help the both of us!"

"Us? Hmph! Sorry, Wheeler, but you and I don't share the same problems!" But before Kaiba's limo can pass the local bar...

"What if I know somethin' dat can... ruin_ him_?"

"Hmm... aren't you his best friend?"

"Yeah, but it'll just be... a prank... interested?"

Intrigued by the third-rate duelist wannabe's claim, Kaiba begins to consider the offer.

_Hmm... something that can ruin Yugi, huh? Well, if it isn't worth my time... I'll merely leave, but the way he's talking like this does interest me..._

"Mike, I won't be here for long, so keep the engine running."

"Yes, sir."

The teenage billionaire steps out of his car and walks toward the bar. As he's doing so, several other people stare at him wildly, wondering why a rich CEO would walk into a middle-class bar. At the same time, Seto Kaiba ponders once again...

_This had better be worth my time..._

"So, what's this prank, Wheeler?"

Joey responds, "It's a certain letter dat I read about 20 minutes ago..."


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

Last chapter, our protagonist, Yugi Muto, has visited his grandfather, and is currently with his childhood friend & now girlfriend, Téa Gardner. Little do these two lovebirds know, a trio of unlikely people have begun to collaborate to plot the downfall of their mutual "rival."

"What's this prank, Wheeler?"

"Not so loud, rich boy," Joey replied to Kaiba, "Here, take a seat."

"I can't believe that a dog like you is barking orders to his master..."

"Hey, if you want _in _on da secret to beat Yugi, you'll do whatever it takes, right?"

"Obviously, Wheeler. So, you better make this quick and reasonable, bonkotsu!"

"Heh! Fine, just sit down already!"

Although he doesn't like the 'third-rate' duelist's tone, Kaiba desperately wants to see Yugi's demise; so he reluctantly complies.

"We betta do dis quick anyway, since we kinda made a scene here. Now, we three all share a common hatred and jealousy toward the _one_, right?"

"Yes, but what can this letter harm Yugi? Because if it can kill him, I'm out, 'cause Gardner claimed to commit suicide should _he _die. Wait-- how much sake did Underwood just drink?!"

Joey answered, "I think like 15..." Both then stare at Weevil's apparent drunken stupor. "Pour me another glass, please?" asks the drunk.

"Let's just let him drink as much as he wants. You'll pay for the bill, right, Kaiba?"

"Meh, fine. At least he won't interfere with the plan."

"Plan?! What plan? Are you guys... (hic) trying to harm my good friend, Yugi?" asked the drunk Weevil.

"Just keep on drinkin', Underwood!"

"Hehehehe, (hic) okey-dokey!"

"But, yeah, Kaiba, the letter won't off Yugi; so you got nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Then, what does this letter contain?"

"Well," Joey muttered into Kaiba's ear, "_The Rare Hunters along with some one named Crawford wants ta overthrow the government and then use I² _(Industrial Illusions) _ta use its influence to take over Japan!"_

"What?!"

"Quiet, not so loud! Or you'll make a big scene!"

"I thought they all left when Marik disbanded the group."

"Well, that cheat, Bandit Keith, is now their new leada."

"But why didn't you go straight to the government?"

"Well, you see... since I'm a commoner, but you... you're Seto Kaiba. It's not rare ta see a big and famous celebrity ta waltz in the government buildings. If I go, someone'll suspect that somethin's up."

"I see. But to make things fair, I think you should write the accusation, Wheeler."

"Me? Almost everyone knows my handwritin'."

Taking out a piece of paper and a pen from his briefcase, Kaiba hands both to Joey.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?" exclaims a familiar voice.

Realizing that the target of the 'prank' is now here, the two unlikely 'allies' pretend to get along with another in a much different manner.

"Oh, hey, Yuge. Kaiba's just treatin' me to some sake afta he lost a bet!"

"What bet, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Dat, uh... he couldn't resist insultin' me and namin' me bonkotsu or anotha. Y'know?"

"Oh, I see. So what's this letter?"

"Um... just some promise contract dat I'm forcing him ta sign, Yuge. Don't worry 'bout it!"

"Ah, well. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the party?"

"Sure thing, Yuge. And you betta go there too, rich boy."

"Yeah. Whatever, sako."

"Okay, so I'll see ya guys later then!" And with that, the King of Games leaves the local bar and heads back home.

"Man, dat was close, eh, Kaiba?"

"Here. Let's finish **this**. Just write with your left hand to disguise your writing, and use honorifics; I hope your ambidextrous like me."

The blonde teen does so, with some difficulty.

"There! I just hope dat no one can trace anythin' back ta us. Here, you read it."

After being the receiver of the letter, Kaiba speed reads:

_The local judge is advised by a loyal patriot that a certain Yugi Muto, the King of Games, arrived this afternoon in Japan, and was entrusted by a supposed dying acquaintance to deliver a letter that threatens the very existence of the Japanese government. _

_Evidence of the traitor's guilt can be found during his arrest, as the letter should be either with him, or at the Kame Game Shop. _

"Now, dat dis part's done, all we hafta do is... fold this accusation paper, and write "_To the local judge or other influential government person(s)."_

"Oh no, you don't..." uttered a drunk voice.

"Underwood?! Shouldn't you be already sleepin'?"

"Give me that (hic) letter, I'll never let you (hic) harm my friend... Yugi (hic) with this wicked act!"

Realizing the extent of how much Weevil has learned, Joey and Kaiba nod in agreement...

Joey said to Weevil, "What we're doing is just a joke, which is why I'll just..."

And with that, he crumples the letter and tosses it in the bar's floor. "See? You have nothin' ta fear for Yugi at all."

"Hell, yeah! Yugi... is (hic) my friend... don't (hic) want him to get hurt. Now that this misunderstanding's been resolved, buy me some more sake!"

Kaiba, with his piercing blue-eyes (not the dragon) obsessively stares at the crumpled accusation letter. Realizing Joey's act, he decides to play his part in Yugi's downfall. Looking at his watch, he says...

"Well, look at the time. It's getting late, and I need to get back home. And here's the money for the bill, so I'll see you guys later."

And in a blink of an eye, the stoic billionaire quickly grabs the fallen letter and hurries to his limo.

Struggling against his disorientation, Weevil barely is able to utter, "Did he... (hic) just... take that prank letter, Wheeler?"

Responding to his drunk acquaintance, "No... he just took his... uh, whatchamacallit, eh, company contract paper."

"Ah, drinking 20 glasses of sake can really mess with one's senses alright."

The following night, at the party... Duke's Black Crown Game Shop.

"Yeah, Yugi's gonna get laid tonight!" screamed the Brooklyn accent.

"Settle down, Joey. I don't intend to go all the way... for now."

"Yugi!" yelled a blushing Téa.

"Just kidding, Téa. You know I'm not like that."

The other guests in Yugi's celebration party include Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Mokuba, and of course Kaiba. Unexpectedly, Weevil somehow is invited, despite his 'bad' history with the party's host. Attire-wise, the whole group was wearing the same clothes they first wore in the Black Crown. The party serves the usual, sake, Amanatto, Anpan (the white ball with the brown/black bean), Kompeito (sugar candy), rice cake, etc.

Besides the food being served, the party includes gaming entertainment, such as D.D.R., Guitar Hero series, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duel Monsters, and much more.

"Wow, Duke, how much did you spend for this?"

"Um, at least a million yen--"

"To Yugi's health!" exclaimed the group that is Tristan, Duke, and Joey.

Reluctantly, almost hesitatingly, Kaiba uttered, "To the King of Games... long live the King," and almost to himself, "for soon his title will belong to me..."

"Uh, Seto? Are you okay, bro?"

"It's nothing, Mokuba. I'm just the way I am."

"But, you seem more somber, and you brood more often since last night."

"Don't worry, Mokuba. It's just nothing."

"Okay..."

"So, Yuge, you gonna give da prize money to charity as usual?" asked the greedy blonde.

"I think I'll give half of it this time. It seems that I might need some to ensure a stable living for my grandpa, Joey."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, let's go play some Dungeon Dice Monsters, guys--" says Yugi. Almost simultaneously, the shop's doors are being pounded upon by an group of about 7 or 8 people, in uniform. The sounds just made just moments ago begin to create a hint of unease among the party guests.

"In the name of the law, open this door!" demanded a very strict voice.

Pretending to be confused, Joey asked, "What's going on here, guys?"

Bakura then said, "I don't know, but someone better open that door, because is seems that the police is here."

The pounding sounds continue as most of the group is confused. Not long after, the door is forced open by the police themselves. Meanwhile, the group decides to go to the elevator in order to see what the problem is. The elevator soon drops to the first floor and opens... to find the police a few feet away.

Duke asked the police, "What's wrong? There must be some kind of mistake, Commissioner."

The police commissioner replied, "I'm sorry, Mr. Devlin, but it seems that there is no mistake yet. I need to take someone here to the nearest judge. Now, which one of you is Yugi Muto?"

Stepping out of his group of friends, Yugi responds, "I am, Commissioner. Can I help you?"

The commissioner said, "Yugi Muto, it is my duty to arrest you in the name of the law."

Getting very pale, Yugi cried, "To arrest me?! Why am I under arrest, Commissioner?"

"I haven't a clue, kid. But you're a few months shy from 18, so you're going to be tried as an adult. However, you shall be informed of the reason for your arrest during your interrogation in say, 10 minutes from now?"

As Yugi is about the leave with the police, Weevil, now remembers every detail of the day before, and is about to tell the police commissioner the truth...

"What do you think you're doing, Underwood?" whispered Wheeler and Kaiba.

"I might've been drunk yesterday, guys, but I now remember what that 'prank' will do now. So, if you'll excuse me--"

Quickly grabbing Weevil, the two then restrain and him and...

"You will do nothing of the sort, Weevil! Because what's it gonna do for you, if you try to help a fellow anarchist, huh?" said a manipulative Kaiba.

"You mean...?"

Joey, realizing Kaiba's words, continues, "Dat's right, they'll dink dat you're part of da conspiracy as well as Yuge. So, if you want ta save your ass, you'll stay quiet!"

Defeated, Weevil weakly replied, "Alright... but I'm gonna regret this."

As he's about to leave the Black Crown, Yugi exclaimed to his friends, "Don't worry, guys! Whatever the reason for my arrest, I'm sure that's a mistake, which will soon be resolved even before I go to jail!"

"I hope so, Yuge. If should anythin' happen, I'll do my best to vouch for ya!" declares Joey.

Before entering the police vehicle, Yugi hears his girlfriend cry out to him. "Goodbye, Yugi! Goodbye, I shall see you soon, my love!"

With his eyes tearing, "Sayonara, Téa!" And with those final words, the car drives off to the local judge's office...

After the arrest, some of the party guests wonder why has their friend been arrested. Comforting the rest of the group, Joey says, "Relax! I doubt dat da crime is something big, guys! He might have brought somethin' illegal from the U.S..."

"That could be true, Joseph." adds Solomon.

Kaiba adds, "Despite my rivalry with Yugi, I wish him no harm; let's hope that he'll back into our lives in no time. Perhaps, Wheeler's right... for once."

"What did you say, about me, Kaiba?!" asked an infuriated Joey.

"I said that for once in your life, you actually made some sense, bonkotsu."

As Joey lunges toward Kaiba, "Why, you--!"

_Same old Joey and Kaiba... always arguing with one another. But I wonder if my Yugi will come back... I was planning to go all the way after all..._

"Look, guys. I'm gonna go to the judge's office building. I'll see if I can clear things out on my end," said Duke as he left the shop.

Some 10 or 15 minutes later at the local judge's office, Yugi Muto has drastically gotten nervous in the course of a few minutes. His heart pounds as if he's in some sort of intense exercise, but obviously, he is merely frightened than ever before in his small life.

_Man, I wish Atem was still here. He'd help me how to deal with this! I might have beaten countless duelists and villains such as Marik and Dartz, but the situation I'm in now takes the cake! I don't even know why I'm arrested for! Damn it! Oops, did I just curse for the first time in my life? Oh, my god. I know, I'll pray to God. He'll save--_

A voice from behind the door says, "I'll be right with you. Just find a chair and sit down."

Listening to the voice's command, Yugi nervously does so, with much reluctance. _I wonder how my friends and family are holding up... I hope that this'll be over soon. _

The door opens shortly after Yugi's inner monologue, and reveals a familiar person with silver, effeminate long hair, and red pieces of clothing...

"Pegasus?!"

"Yugi-boy?"


	4. Judge's Interrogation

**Chapter 4: Judge's Interrogation**

Once the creator of DM (Duel Monsters) enters the room, he hears the words, "Pegasus?!"

"Yugi-boy? I was hoping that I could clear things up for you. I've read the reason for your arrest..." said Pegasus in sympathetic tone.

Confused, Yugi asked him, "Wait a minute, Pegasus. Since when did you become a judge? I thought that you were just the President of Industrial Illusions and the DM creator."

"Ah. Well, you see... when I traveled the world in hopes of seeing my Cecilia again, I've immersed myself in various cultures of the countries I went to... including the different forms of justice that was being served. In doing so, the Emperor appointed me as a judge due to my knowledge. Plus, once I heard of your crime, I made sure to come right here immediately."

"Oh."

"Although you now know why I am the Judge of this district, I digress. I'll have to interrogate you now, Yugi-boy. Who are you and what is your name?"

"Aw, c'mon, Pegasus. You know me and my na--"

With a sudden dull and grim voice, Pegasus said, "Just tell me the information that I require of you."

_Crap! I better do whatever he says in order to avoid any trouble then._

"My name is Yugi Muto, the 'King of Games'." replied the teenager, albeit in a calm, yet nervous voice.

"What is your age?" asked Pegasus.

"Seventeen, but almost eighteen, sir."

"What were you doing when you were arrested, Yugi?"

"I was celebrating my 'Welcome Back' party, sir. I was also somewhat in a date with my girlfriend, Téa Gardner."

"You were with your girlfriend at the time?" asked the judge.

"Yes, sir. I was with a girl that I have known since childhood, and whom I intend to marry in a few years."

When judging the accused, Pegasus usually puts on a grim face, which is needed to remain neutral before a supposed criminal. However, he vividly remembers the days when he was with his own childhood sweetheart, Cecilia. As Yugi is very happy with the love of his life, so too was Pegasus many years ago.

Smiling, Pegasus said, "You may continue, Yugi-boy."

"In what way, sir?"

"To further the way of Justice, of course."

"If so, sir. Then have Justice allow me to know which information it requires at this time. Although, I must inform you that I do not know anything that is of importance yet."

"Did you ever serve under the Japanese Self-Defense Forces?"

"No, sir. As the SDF is voluntary... I see no need to join, unless the Constitution's Article 18 deems me worthy of a criminal."

Almost abruptly, Pegasus stated, "Your political views are said to be extreme."

"My political beliefs are said to be extreme? Although I am practically ashamed to confess it... I don't have what one calls a political opinion. I am almost eighteen, which I have told you a few minutes ago, sir. I know very little, and fate has not placed me into a great role, except being the 'King of Games'. All of my success, I owe it all to my friends and family, Mr. Pegasus. The only opinions I have aren't anywhere near political, but personal: I love my grandpa, I give respect to just 'bout everyone, and I adore my girlfriend, Téa Gardner. And that, sir, is all the information I can give to the justice system."

As Yugi spoke, Pegasus noticed that his face expressed nothing but sincerity and honesty. Among the years he spent as a judge, he familiarized himself with the things that various criminals who did almost the very opposite of Yugi. Of course, there were some sociopaths who tried to get onto his goodside. Pegasus, with his experience with Yugi's 'adventures' the past couple of years, seems just about certain to let him go.

Pegasus asked, "Yugi-boy, do you know that if you have any enemies?"

"If I have any enemies?!" exclaimed Yugi. "I am blessed to not have any enemies. I am always polite to basically everyone I meet. I know several people who can back this up, which they will inform you that they all respect me for my good character."

"If not enemies, why not rivals, Yugi-boy? Perhaps, Kaiba-boy has his hand in your arrest...? You are the 'King of Games', in a relationship with a pretty girl that you love, and will probably receive the_ Most Charitable Gamer Award_ very soon. These three things might have stirred up jealousy."

"You're right, Pegasus. Obviously, you know more about human nature than I do, and what you tell me is a possibility. However, should I learn that these jealous people are among my friends, I'd rather not know, as I don't want to hate them."

"How wrong you are, Yugi-boy. It is important to see the truth, despite the consequences of what it may bring... and because of your character, I believe that I can skip from the normal procedure as I feel that you have the right to see the accusation letter that has forced you here."

Pegasus removed the accusation paper from his folder and gave it to Yugi, who quickly read it. As the boy read the letter, Pegasus said:

"This should shed some light for you. Oh, and do you recognize the writing style?"

"No, sir. I don't know this writing at all. It is cleverly disguised, although it seems to appear truthful. However..."

Handing the letter back to Pegasus, he continues:

"I am grateful to learn that whoever wrote this is truly an enemy of mine."

As he said those words, Pegasus noticed how much power lay dormant within Yugi. _My god. It seems that Yugi-boy does hide a bit of repressed anger..._

"All right, answer my questions truthfully, as one who is wrongfully accused of a crime. Who asked you to send the other letter? The one that was in your home."

Yugi answered, "Arthur Hawkins, sir. He's the grandfather of a friend of mine, Rebecca Hawkins, the supposed American DM Champion."

"Ah, yes. Rafael is the one who really holds that title... oh, by the way, when did he ask you to do this?"

"Well, I got an email during the tournament in America that was from him. I told him that I'd mail it to the address as soon as possible."

The judge asks, "What date, precisely, Yugi-boy?"

"The 20th of February; a week ago."

"How is that possible... when he was killed two days before sending that email?"

"What?!"

Bewildered, the young man exclaimed, "Pegasus, I promise on my grandfather's life, that I had no idea that this happened!"

"I know, Yugi. I know. My sources informed me that you were too busy with the tournament to be involved in the professor's murder. The letter that you were to send, is one that actually threatens the Japanese government... but you obviously didn't know that. But what happened after?"

"Joey and I were in the final match; although I won, the duel was a close. After the tournament was over, we boarded the plane back home, I visited my grandpa & Téa, and then Duke treated Joey and me to dinner. The next evening, I went to Duke's game shop, and partied with my friends... and got arrested, and finally I'm right here in this office."

"I see," Pegasus said. "I'm convinced by your story, Yugi. If somehow you're guilty, it can be sorted out, as you were tricked by Hawkin's killers. Now, hand me the letter that was given to you, promise me that you'll appear in court, and you can go back to your friends."

"So I'm free?"

"Yes, if you hand me the letter."

Yugi said, "Oh, it must be somewhere on your desk. The police went to my house to search for it before we came here."

"There are a bunch of letters & papers, here, Yugi-boy. Most of which are from political friends of mine, but... who was the addressee of the letter you say?"

"To P. Crawford, in New York, New York."

As soon as Pegasus heard those words, he fell into his chair as if struck by something shocking, and possibly dangerous. Quickly going through the pile of letters and papers on his desk, he manages to find _the _letter, with much dread.

Pegasus mutters to himself, "P. Crawford... New York, New York."

"Yes, sir. Do you know this man?"

"Never! A good judge of a powerful country does not befriend any anarchists or terrorists!"

"So, this is some kind of plot to undermine the government?! Like I said before, I had no idea that the letter contained some terrible plan!"

"Although you did not know that, Yugi," said Pegasus in a darker tone, "you still know the name of the addressee!"

"Why, sir, in order to send it to this Crawford, I had to know in the first place."

"You haven't shown to _this _to anyone?!" asked a pale Pegasus, who read the letter.

"Not that I remember, sir."

"So, no one knows that you were to send this letter to P. Crawford?!"

_Better not involve Joey in this; don't want him to go to get in trouble..._

"No one, sir. Except for the people who told me to."

Talking to himself, "Still, that is too many people who know."

Yugi, who noticed Pegasus's trembling hands and pale skin, believes him to be suddenly ill, rather than shocked.

"Are you sick, sir? If you want, I can call someone here to help your illness."

"Don't! I'm fine. Just don't move from that chair or speak, unless I tell you to do so. I'm the person who orders people here, not the accused."

"But, I thought that I'm not guil-"

"Silence! I said don't speak unless I tell you!"

_Should anyone know that this letter is for... my father, Pegasus Crawford, the controversial politician in America... my company and my reputation will be all gone!_

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but this interrogation has resulted in one of the most serious charges against you... and consequently, I am unable to release you soon as I hoped. Before I can free you, I must take counsel in the judiciary... and you've seen how I treated you well, right?"

"Why, yes. I should be grateful, as you've treated me more as a friend, instead of a judge."

"However, I must detain you as prisoner for a little longer... you see, the real reason for your arrest was due to this letter, and..."

Taking out a lighter from his pocket, Pegasus burns the letter and throws its ashy remains in the trash can.

"...as I have eliminated it, you see my trustworthiness, right, Yugi-boy?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you tell me to do, I shall comply."

"Oh, no. I will not order you anymore; instead, I shall offer some advice to you."

"All right. I shall listen attentively again."

"Don't speak of the letter's existence to anyone, and you shall be free to go as soon as possible. Now swear that you'll heed my advice to me."

"I swear, sir."

"Good," said Pegasus as he called in the police commissioner. When the commissioner arrived, Pegasus whispered something in his ear, to which the former replied by nodding.

"Follow the commissioner, Yugi."

"Yes, sir," said Yugi.

As soon as the door closed behind the boy and the commissioner, Pegasus gasped an air of relief. _My god, if it were some other judge who interrogated Yugi earlier tonight... all that I have surely would've been lost. Damn my father... and his strange political views and business tactics... trying to use your son's company to influence a weakened Japan, eh? I don't think so... it'd ruin my reputation! I better inform the Prime Minister about the terrible plot! _

And with that, the judge heads to the Kantei (the office of the Prime Minister) to foil the anarchist plan.


	5. Prelude to Hell

**Chapter 5: Prelude to Hell**

As Pegasus is about to go to the Prime Minister's office building, one of his business associates, a certain Duke Devlin, manages to see the judge.

Worried, Duke said, "Mr. Pegasus! I tried contacting you earlier, but the people downstairs told me that you were in the middle of an interrogation. I fear that a grave mistake has been made: Yugi Muto was arrested for some unknown charges! Is he okay?!"

"The boy should be, but then again... Devlin, the charges against Yugi Muto are proven to be actually true. He's been arrested for attempting to overthrow the Japanese government with a shady criminal organization. I'm sorry, but I can't do anymore for him!"

Pegasus then leaves curtly, leaving an astonished Duke alone in the hall. Meanwhile, Yugi is being driven by the Commissioner to the local police station. Once there, he is ordered to walk through a long dark hall...

Shortly after, two officers escort Yugi to his prison cell, which happens to be surprisingly mostly clean. Curious, Yugi asked, "So, how long am I to be detained?" However, neither the commissioner nor the officers answer his question.

Of all the adventures he had so far, which involved manipulative and cheating businessmen (Pegasus & Gozaburo), a psychotic madman (Marik), a corrupted Atlantean King, and finally, a powerful Demon (Zorc), Yugi believed as if _this_ was nothing. Unfortunately for him, he would soon be broken down as a person... and fall into deep depression.

Although a few hours have passed, Yugi felt them as months instead. _I have to 'wait' and 'hope'! Pegasus did say that I was to remain a prisoner for a little while longer... didn't he?_

It was either three or four o'clock when he entered this jail cell; darkness soon blackened the entire cell. When one's eyes are in complete darkness, one is compensated with better ears. This was the case with Muto. Whenever he heard footsteps some several meters away, the prisoner jumped up in joy, believing that he would be freed. _Is that...? _

But when the footsteps eventually subsided, Yugi fell back into despair once more_. 'No, I guess not,' _thought Yugi as he began to cry quietly. _Why is this happening to me?! Isn't Pegasus a man of his word?! _Sadly for the young man, the sound of footsteps would appear and reappear several times.

Several hours later, two officers from the night before begin to open the cell door. "You have come for me, officers?" asked Yugi.

The second officer answered, "Yes."

"Did Mr. Pegasus send you both?"

"I guess so, kid."

With more confidence, Yugi said, "All right, then. I'm am ready when you are."

When the young boy exited the station, he saw that a police vehicle has already been set for him...

"Am I go to go inside the car?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, now get inside the car."

Although he wanted to say a few more words, Yugi was pushed to the now opened door. When he was inside the car, the boy wondered where he would be taken to... perhaps back home? Soon after, the vehicle began to move.

The ride lasted about 30 minutes. Looking outside the window(s), Yugi noticed that the car arrived near Domino's waterfront area. _Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to going home, instead?_

A few moments later, Yugi was let out of the vehicle, but was led toward some mysterious boat. Even in these couple of minutes, Yugi felt quasi-freedom. Once aboard the water craft, Yugi asked one of the boat guards, "Where am I being taken to, sir?"

"You shall learn eventually, kid."

"But, why am I on this--"

"We (the guards) aren't permitted to inform you about the details regarding why and where you will be placed.

_Why or where I will be placed...? What could he possibly mean by 'placed'?_

Using logic, Yugi is able to decide that wherever he's being taken to is somewhere far away... given that he's not in a small-sized boat. Not being handcuffed or otherwise bound, Yugi believes that he will soon be free...

A hour passed. To Yugi, the boat ride reminded him of the time when he was going to the Shrine of the Millennium Stone with his friends. _Just as Atem didn't know whether he would go into the afterlife, I too do not know where fate will place me._

The boat was about to land at some island prison, which was located somewhere between the Korean peninsula and the Japanese archipelago. Seeing this, Yugi immediately panicked. Yugi cried, "No! Why am I coming here?!"

Some of the boat guards smirked at this natural reaction.

Then, one guard said, "This island prison is notorious for incarcerating political dissidents, kid. Apparently, whatever your crime is, it has brought you here."

"But what of Mr. Pegasus' promise?" asked Yugi.

"Us guards do not know of his promise; we were just instructed to bring you here-- hey, what're you doing?!"

Yugi, both desperate and afraid, attempts to jump off the boat to escape his captors. However, because of his lack of athletic ability, the guards easily catch him. When pulled back on board, Yugi screams and cries in a violent manner.

"So, do you want me to put you out of your misery, eh, kid?" said an armed boat guard. The guard then pulled out a handgun, aimed at Yugi's head.

At first, Yugi decided to end his life like this, but he relents his risky decision at the last minute. "No," he replied.

A few minutes later, the boat landed at the docking area. As soon as he was on land again, Yugi saw several prison guards appear, seemingly out of nowhere. "Is this the political offender?" asked the supposed head of the group.

"Yes," answered the other superior.

"All right, then. Follow me, No. 34."

"Number 34, sir? Is that to be my assigned name here?" asked the young man.

"Yes, No. 34. The warden here has no time to check in on the inmates of this here prison. So, naturally... we assign you a number."

About 10 minutes later, the leader of the prison guards then led Yugi to his cell. Mutou's 'escort' then said, "Since it's almost 3 o'clock, you can go to the courtyard for some exercise, or for some fresh air. Although, I'd suggest that you go for the former option..."

After the guard left, Yugi noticed that he had a bunkmate, who was already sleeping on the top bunk.

_I wonder who he is..._

Deciding that he'd get some exercise, Yugi went to the courtyard... a decision he'll soon regret. Once outside, he hears someone say, "If it isn't the 'King of Games'? Hehe, didn't know dat you were gonna be in a place like this?"

Yugi sees that this stranger is some tattooed, punk-like man in his twenties. The strange man is followed by what it looks to be a pair of cronies; both tall. Yugi asked, "Why are you here?"

"Me, 'King'? Well... I'm here, 'cause I leaked some important info to some terrorist group, called Al-- something... I can't pronounce it, you feel me?"

"Not really, as I'm not actually touching you," replied Yugi naively.

"Oh! Actin' like you're some kinda wise-guy, eh?" said the tattooed man. He then nods to his cronies, giving Yugi a hint of unease.

He continued, "My friends, here... are gonna show you what happens to wise-guys here."

Involuntarily, Yugi manages to throw a quick but weak punch at the foreigner's face. Apparently shocked, the stranger stares at the seventeen year-old for a moment or two. Just as Yugi's hit was sudden, so too was the sadist's fist, albeit not a weak strike.

"Agh!"

Despite the punishments that were inflicted upon him in the numerous duels such as the shadow games and the Seal of Orichalcos, Yugi wasn't really prepared for the physical beating he's now experiencing.

As he was pummeled mercilessly, Yugi heard the voices of the rallying inmates. Much to his dismay, the teenager could not understand what the others were saying.

"Fuck the kid up!" exclaimed a Chinese prisoner.

A Korean inmate added, "Beat the midget's ass!"

But then again, it didn't really matter at all to Yugi. All he could care about were the crunching sounds of his bones being broken, the 'heavy' drops of his own blood being spilled on the crimson grass. He was about to black out when he was picked up off the ground. His attacker held him up and tossed him a couple yards away.

_I felt that..._

"Get up!" said the bully as he walked towards his newest victim, "Hey, I told you to get up!"

But no matter how hard he could try, Yugi's pain was too unbearable for him to move.

_If these are the first of many injuries I'm to receive... I might as well die today to end my misery._

Just as the punk was about to deliver the fatal blow, one of his followers stopped him. His right-hand man then whispered something into his ear.

"All right, I think dat's enough for one day," said the 'leader'. "You're lucky, kid. Since today is Sunday, it's too sacred to spill more blood than it is now. Welcome to hell, kid!"

Now limp all over, Yugi barely uttered, "No... this is just the beginning... the prelude... damnit!"

Back to our No. 34's cell, some unknown figure appears out of a well concealed hole. That person is... No. 27...


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

After getting beat up, Yugi is barely able to walk, although not without feeling any pain. Seeing a jailer, he said to him, "I need medical help, please..."

The jailer replies, "First day, eh? Hehe, there's an infirmary somewhere here, but... I got better things to do, No. 34. See ya 'round, kid! Hehe!"

"Wait! Where is it... exactly...? Wait!"

The cruel man walks away without remorse, shocking Yugi. _Damn it! _Then, another jailer walks by near the injured young man.

Yugi asked, "Where is the infirmary, sir?"

"Go left, and then south, kid. Need anything else?" said the merciful jailer.

Yugi continued, "Yes, please. I want to see the warden."

"No can do. That's impossible due to the regulations of this place."

"Then what is possible to do in prison?" asked the boy.

"Well, paying for better food & drinks, exercise, and I guess books."

Yugi said, "I don't wants books, exercise, or food. What I want is to see the warden!"

Although merciful than most of the other guards, the jailer replied with a very annoyed and frustrated voice. "Look, kid. The warden can't just visit an inmate in prison whenever the latter wants; it's preposterous! But, if you are good, you'll be able to go out in the courtyard and might see the warden walking around. However, it is up to him if he wants to converse with you."

"How long will this happen?" asked Yugi.

"A few months from now, perhaps? Probably a year at the most."

Yugi exclaimed, "But that's much too long! I want to see him now!"

"Don't get all obsessed with this insane desire, kid! Should you obsess like this, you'll end up like your cellmate, No. 27."

"What did he obsess about?"

"If I remember correctly, he kept making some very strange offers. He said that he'd give around 123 million yen (A/N: roughly the equivalent of 1 million USD) to the warden on the condition to release him."

"How long did he stay in this prison so far?"

"About three years; he came here sometime in 2002."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess he really is crazy, then. Thank you for the infirmary's location, sir."

"No problem, kid..."

Intrigued by his cellmate, Yugi goes back to his cell after being treated in the prison's medical center for a few hours. But, by the time he's back, he notices that No. 27 is still sleeping on the top bunk.

_I wonder if he ever wakes up..._

Yugi then begins to sleep. A couple of minutes later, another No. 27 appears from inside the wall. _Oh, God... that was a close one. If he'd take a closer look at the top... he'd realize that the 'body' was nothing more than a couple of pillows I secretly made ... I fear that my plan would be ruined!_

The middle aged man quietly climbs on top of the bunk bed. _However... I feel as if I'll be gone from this world in a few years from now. Perhaps, __**he'll**__ be the one to escape this place, rather than I... only time will tell._

Over the course of several months, Yugi is mercilessly pummeled by the same men. And much to his horror, he was sometimes brutally raped (A/N: Which I don't plan to describe the messy details).

Meanwhile, in Domino...

With Yugi out of the way, Kaiba easily reclaims his title as the 'World's Greatest Duelist'. However, some people theorize that Kaiba's somehow involved in the sudden disappearance of Yugi Mutou, but... a certain CEO has made deals with the mafia to... persuade these theorists.

Joey manages to collect the prize money that he's acquired through the various DM tournaments. Shockingly, Wheeler doesn't seem to hold the slightest feeling of regret, as he believes that his money will console his loss. Although Devlin's Game Shop, the Black Crown is still a success, its owner feels depressed due to his good friend's arrest.

Téa, the girlfriend of our protagonist, takes care of Solomon Mutou, who is apparently now sick because of his grandson's supposed permanent disappearance.

Solomon said, "Téa, listen to me. You are still a young girl, who will soon be a women in August... and I... feel as if **he **won't return this time. You don't have to take care of an old man like me forever, you know. Now, please leave... pursue your dreams. School will soon be over in a few months."

"No! No, **he **will come back... one day..." replied Téa as she cried.

Outside of the Kame Game Shop, stands Weevil Underwood, feeling immense regret for his most 'hated' rival.

Back in prison... almost a year later

Yugi desperately makes it back to his cell, as the infirmary is somehow a mess, due to an 'accident' which involves three familiar faces that Yugi now hates with a passion._ Damn this place to hell! What have I done to deserve this?! Hell, I was even raped a couple of times, but somehow... those bastards must've paid off some of the corrupt jailers here... _

The former 'King of Games' painfully crawls back onto his bed due to various wounds he's received recently. Then, in a moment of insanity and desperation, Yugi smashes his skull against the brick walls, screaming, "Please kill me! Kill me right now!"

Although his forehead is dripping with blood, Yugi continued his rants.

"I no longer need hope... as there is... no God. But... should I die... I desire the most terrible and... gruesome punishment on those who... took my life away... and brought me to hell. An eternal suffering, which not even Death be allowed them!"

"So you want revenge, eh?" asked a mysterious voice from above.


	7. A Korean Minister

**Chapter 7: A Korean Minister **

(A/N: Sorry for the religious overtones that will appear for those who don't believe in God. An as for the title, I am not biased or anything, but I think that in many ways, Korea is the "Italy" of Asia, being a peninsula and all.)

"You are... No. 27?" asked a startled Yugi.

Yugi's cellmate then revealed his face, all worn and in steady decline; either due to being middle-aged or suffering. He was in his late forties to early fifties, but the man was about 5'11'' in height, and in excellent shape despite his seemingly old age. Judging from his worn out clothes, the man seemed to be someone who has dedicated his life to religion.

The voice replied, "Yes, but tell me who you are... you seem very familiar."

"I am but an unhappy prisoner here on this island. Here, they call me No. 34, but I was used to be called Yugi Mutou."

"Ah, so you're that Japanese boy who was the best in that... card game? And judging from your title, I'd say that was your profession then"

"Yes, I guess..."

"So, do you know how long you have been in a place like this, my boy?"

"I was sent here on the 28th of February, 1999, but I believe that I've been here for over a year."

"What crime are you guilty of my son?"

"I did not commit any crime, Father."

"Then what were you accused of, son?"

"Of supposedly planning to overthrow the Japanese government."

"Ah, so your judge somehow believed that you were truly an anarchist?"

Yugi replied, "I doubt that, but the judiciary probably deemed me worthy of being a criminal because of one name... but what were you accused of, Father? I already know that you were here two years before me."

"Ah... there is a strange coincidence here, my child. I too have been accused of trying to undermine my government. For you see, I am a Korean minister... and I have sinned in the House of God... by committing a terrible act: adultery."

"But adultery has nothing to do with politics, Father!"

"Yes, I know. But apparently, the husband of my 'partner' found out about the affair. Instead of trying to kill me, he used his ties with the mafia and discovered some evidence that traced my involvement with the North Korean government. Naturally, he used this to his advantage, and I was sentenced to this prison for life; if they knew, my enemies found this fitting for my 'betrayal'."

"You mean to tell me that you worked for N. Korea?"

"No. I was simply a spy who worked, or rather, tried to plot against them. At any rate, I found myself in this island prison despite the fact that I've committed no crime against my own government. My own government simply dismissed my existence in order to avoid an international conflict, an understandable reason, given my less-than-noble deeds in the past."

"Then, we're kindred spirits, of sorts?" asked Yugi.

"It would seem so, my boy. Like you, I have the desire for revenge... but in a different manner."

"How so?"

"Most people who want revenge usually wants to kill those who made them suffer. However, I plan to become a powerful high-class enigma once I escape."

"But how...? It's impossible to escape here, Father."

"Impossible you say? I was able to force my way through about thirty feet these past 3 or 4 years."

No. 27 points Yugi's direction to a nearby section of the wall, which appears normal. But then the old man comes down on the floor and removes a now loose brick. Its cracks are cleverly hidden.

"And you dug about thirty feet?" exclaimed Yugi.

"Quiet, boy. We don't want anyone to listen of my efforts."

Curious, Yugi asked, "You have made or brought some kind of digging tools?"

The minister answered, "Yes, but first I weakened these bricks by using my fists."

"Your fists? What are you... some kind of..."

The old man added, "Martial Artist, yes... For the chisel and file, I stole them from the wood shop near the recreation center. At first... I needed to count how many bricks were in this cell, in order to use mathematical formulas to properly execute my plan Of course, that's also what I did to pass the time in the beginning of my false incarceration."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because... I believe that if the both of us worked together... we could dig our way out in say... six to eight years?"

Yugi is reluctant to help his cellmate, as he's barely able to carry one of the wall's heavy bricks. _This is crazy... I'm not strong enough._

"In return, for your help... I offer you something priceless, Yugi." said the minister.

"Freedom?"

"No, because freedom can be taken away easily. Instead, I shall offer you worldly knowledge; everything I have ever learned."

The young man replied, "Knowledge about religion, Father?"

"That... and Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, History, Geography, Mythology, Philosophy, the art of disguise, several foreign languages, complete body control, and if you wish, several forms of combat, which I have become highly proficient, if not mastered completely."

"What are the martial arts that you trained in?" curiously asked Yugi.

"Due to a great personal tragedy, I traveled around the globe in order to prepare myself for my career as a spy, purely for self-defense, mind you." said the aging spy, with the air of someone who's seen too many deaths in a lifetime. "I sought out the deadliest and most real-world effective combat styles known in history. I have trained for over twenty years, and eventually mastered Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido, Karate, Taekwondo, Hapkido, Drunken Boxing, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Thai, Savate, Ninjitsu, and my personal favorite, Krav Maga. I also am well versed in many types of pre-gun and post-gun weaponry. Sorry for my long-winded monologue, my boy."

"Not at all. Please, sir, go on. Where did you learn all this and why?"

"Before I became a devotee of God, I set out to make myself a paragon of the Renaissance Man to pursue my goals. Because of my tragic past, my inheritance left my fabulously wealthy and all I needed was my determination to achieve my goal. I found myself attending some of the world's most prestigious universities such as Cambridge, Harvard, Sorbonne, among other, unorthodox 'institutions of higher learning.'"

Yugi, dumbfounded, let his new friend know that he could continue his awe-inspiring life story.

The minister continued, "After many years of rigorous mental and physical training, I felt that I was ready and planned to use my knowledge and skills for good. For nearly twenty years, I have fought against every possible criminal or terrorist threat against the innocent."

"You mean, like Bat-"

"Not exactly. I was more or less, a James Bond-esque freelance spy meets Sherlock Holmes, but without all the time-consuming paperwork, the romanticized spy connotations, the fancy gadgets, the drug addictions, et cetera. I was working for several countries in order to undermine certain enemies of the world. My last mission was in North Korea."

"However, my arrogance got the best of me. I had underestimated the North's defenses at the 38th Parallel and was quickly captured. This of course, naturally left me subject to several months of brutal torture. I barely escaped with my life. I retired from my life as a spy and began a new life: to God."

Upset, Yugi said, "God doesn't exist anymore. He has forsaken me."

"Ah, but what you don't know... is that one knows true happiness after one suffers true suffering. You may not believe it, but God does see your suffering... and you will be rewarded eventually, my son. Did you ever hear of the story of Job?"

"Yes, but... I've been in here for over nine months..."

"Hardly anything compared to my imprisonment, boy. But shall we begin your training?"

"Yes, at once! And what's your name?" replied Yugi.

"My name is Father Pa Li Ah (A/N: For some reason there's no "F" sound in Korean, but a "P" instead) But first, let me treat your wounds, you seem to have taken quite a beating for some time."

Yugi then remembers the various injuries that his body's received overtime; he almost forgot about them since he met his new friend. Later that night, the teacher and his pupil set up a syllabus that would be carried out for an indefinite length of time. In order to allow Yugi to fully recover from his physical injuries, the retired spy simply taught him academic fields of knowledge. Miraculously, Yugi recovered fairly quickly within the first three months of his training.

For the next several years, Pa Li Ah sees to it that his apprentice undergoes rigorous mental and physical training without any obstructions, particularly the thugs who daily beat (and once or twice, molested) Yugi.

Yugi, with Pa Li Ah's help, undergoes cross physical and mental training to suit his needs. Yugi, though a gifted intellect, possessed poor physical prowess that the other prison inmates (especially that of his new friend). However, Yugi had nothing to lose and with his new friend's guidance, began the physical aspect of his cross training in earnest. The youth had remarkable stamina when it came to cardiovascular training, due to his time being chased after bullies, live duel monsters, and the prison inmates. During his daily jogs (eventually, runs) Pa Li Ah determined that Yugi's cardiovascular ability was close to the collegiate level.

Pa Li Ah had Yugi build up muscular strength and power through a variety of ways, such as push-ups (and its variants), curls, dips, squats, etc. A year later, in the recreation center of the prison, Pa Li Ah helps his 'son' increase his strength even further. During this time, Yugi is also taught various academic subjects by his mentor.

Because of his photographic memory (to which he was able to solve the Millennium Puzzle, and contributed to his being 2nd ranked in his class, the 1st being Seto Kaiba), the youth found virtually all of the concepts easy to understand behind his mentor's teachings. In addition to this, the middle-aged man converses with his 'son' in foreign languages.

During the fourth year of Mutou's imprisonment, Pa Li Ah asks a special question, in Arabic. "Solve this problem: 2500 cubic centimeters of rock & dust... 28th ft... 365 days (A/N: I couldn't understand the 2002 film's Faria's question right after he said 'rock and dust')."

Yugi proudly answered, "Equals 3 ½ meters a year and twelve feet, a foot a month, and three inches a week."

"In Korean," continued Pa Li Ah.

Then, much to the minister's surprise, Yugi is able to quickly finish the solution. _He's getting much better than I thought. And I taught him only a few words of Korean too._

Later, Yugi naturally gets taller because of the gradual, intense physical regimen he maintains for several years. By twenty, he's reached the height of about 5'10''. While his face is hardened by the countless beatings he's endured, the physical & mental workouts he's being educated in have all made him a changed man.

As the years passed, Yugi also learned several martial arts and was able to nearly match his mentor's mastery of them. While not sparring with Pa Li Ah, Yugi had done countless knuckle push-ups on the concrete floors, practiced multiple kata each day, meditated, etc. While Pa Li Ah teaches his several techniques to counter the opponent(s), Yugi astounds his teacher by making variations that expands upon said martial art style.

All the while, the two men continue to dig their way out of prison; by Yugi's 5th year, they were able to dig almost fifty feet.

When he turned twenty-one, he noticed that Pa Li Ah's movements seemed to be slower than usual.

_Maybe it's because of old age? Or perhaps my blows have greatly hurt him?_

Concerned, he asked, "Pa Li Ah, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Yugi. I'm fine..."

_'But for how long...?_' wondered the young man. Little did they know, both father and son would soon find themselves threatened by their final ordeal.


	8. Revelation

**Chapter 8: Revelation **

A year passed after the Minister's body started to ache. Yugi now turned twenty-three, which is around the age when one normally finishes college; but due to his intense training, he probably surpassed that kind of academic level.

When he first arrived in prison, he had his trademark multi-colored spiky hair. But, as his hair grew longer, his temporary hair dyes gradually faded away... revealing his true hair color: black.

Nowadays, Yugi and his mentor continued to dig fervently, taking breaks to perfect the former's talents, or other daily necessities. The minister's demeanor, once foreboding at times, disappeared as he taught Yugi all he knew. Perhaps, his lust for vengeance somehow waned?

Sometimes, his young friend would beg for him to find out the real reason for his incarceration. Because the hole that both men were digging would soon reach the sea... the young man decided he might as well discover more about his incarceration.

He would beg Pa Li Ah to help uncover the mystery behind his arrest, the letter, and his imprisonment. But the fifty-one year old man would not budge._ 'If I help him, his thirst for vengeance might deepen even more...' _thought the old minister.

That is until one day, that Pa Li Ah felt that his days would soon be gone._ 'Alright, I shall give him clues and advice, but nothing more.'_

"Yugi, tell me your story of how you came to be here," said the old man while he and Yugi were digging at night.

The young man told his 'father' the entire story: the tournament, the email, the local bar, the party, and his arrest. Li Ah then went into deep thought, calculating about how to give his 'son' clues.

"Hmm... the guilty ones are usually those who will benefit the most from your arrest & imprisonment. Now think, my boy. Who would benefit from your sudden absence?"

Yugi replied, "I don't know, maybe my rival, Kaiba?"

_'No, that would be too easy to solve, Yugi. Something this big doesn't involve just one perpetrator.' _thought the old man.

"It can't be just him, there must be more than just one person. Now, you were about to receive a notable & honorary award for your charitable works, no?" said Pa Li Ah.

"Yes, I probably would have won _The __Most Charitable Gamer Award_."

"And you had a pretty lover?"

"My girlfriend, Téa, yes."

"Was it in anyone's benefit that you wouldn't win the award? Was it anyone's benefit that you wouldn't be in a relationship with Téa? Remember, answer my first question, as order is needed to solve this. Who would want to win the award other than you? Or perhaps, who wants the prize money coming from it?"

"Probably... (gasps) my best friend, Joey. I did notice some irregularities in his bank account. I thought that he did something illegal to acquire tens of thousands of yen."

"And did he learn of the letter's existence?"

"Which one? The one that accused me, or the one that I was supposed to send?"

"The second one, my boy," replied Pa Li Ah.

"Ah, yes... he did. I fear that he might have read it about seven years ago when I wasn't looking."

The old man, anxious about helping his young friend, immediately forgets about his personal oath. He then asks.

"Okay, now listen to me carefully. Can you remember exactly what the denunciation accused you of?"

Using his photographic memory, Yugi remembers every detail of the accusation letter. Although it was several years ago, he vividly recalls it.

"Here's the denunciation in verbatim:

The local judge is advised by a loyal patriot that a certain Yugi Muto, the King of Games, arrived this afternoon in Japan, and was entrusted by a supposed dying acquaintance to deliver a letter that threatens the very existence of the Japanese government.

Evidence of the traitor's guilt can be found during his arrest, as the letter should be either with him, or at the Kame Game Shop."

"Ah, it is obvious that you are still naïve, my boy... despite your oath for vengeance."

Surprised, Yugi replied, "I am?"

"Yes, now tell me... how did Joseph usually write like?"

"He usually wrote by omitting honorifics, but it was readable."

"Ah, I see. And how was the writing of the denunciation?" asked the minister.

"The writing was slanted backwards."

"Probably disguised."

Yugi said, "You think so?"

"Yes, you see... because of my experience with espionage and assassination missions, I have learned that most right-handed people disguise their writing style by... using their left hands."

"Sounds reasonable, continue."

"What some or most people don't know is that... while right-handed writing differs from the next person, all left-handed writings are practically the same. But I digress. Let's continue this digging first."

About an hour later, the two cellmates went back into their cell quietly around 3 o'clock in the morning.

Once back to their bunk bed, the minister whispered, "Would someone gain something should you not be in a relationship with Téa?"

"Let me see... well, there was this rival of mine, Seto Kaiba."

"I've heard of him... one of my peer's sons had one of those holo-devices."

"Duel discs, you mean."

"Yes, of course. I was never one for games, my boy. But... do you think that he was the one who wrote the accusation?"

"I doubt it, as he didn't learn of its existence."

"So, the only person who knew of the existence was Pegasus and Joseph?"

"Yes, well, that and the shady criminals that tricked me."

"Then Joseph must've been the one who wrote the denunciation."

"No! It can't be! I don't believe that Joey would betray me!" cried Yugi.

"Be quiet! We don't want anyone to be awake!" shushed Pa Li Ah.

"Sorry, Father."

"Wait, did Joseph know Kaiba? Of course he did... what I mean is... did he ever meet up with him before your arrest?"

"No, I don't... wait, yes, he did. The day before my arrest, I saw the two of them at a local bar that was a couple of blocks away from my girlfriend's place. And... there was also Weevil, but he looked a bit drunk, though."

"And?"

"And... I saw... on the table... a pen and... (voice starts to crack) paper! Oh, my God! The bastards! Those sons of bitches! And I defended Joey from Pegasus too! Shit!"

"Now, now... keep your voice down, please, Yugi. I know what you're experiencing, but you must control your feelings, but we must continue, no matter what."

Yugi quickly calms down by using advanced breathing techniques. A minute later, his friend asks,"You once said that Pegasus detained you longer as soon as he cleared you of all charges."

"Yes, that is true."

"And his manner to you was mostly friendly, yes?"

"Yeah, as I said before, he treated me as a friend, rather than a prisoner."

"Then why did his manner toward you change all of a sudden, unless he had a reason to change his mind by letting you go? Now think about it, Yugi."

"Ha! I'm trying my best."

"What happened?" continued Li Ah.

"He asked me who was the addressee of the anarchist letter, as there were several pieces of papers and letters cluttered on his desk... which was a certain P. Crawford."

"And nothing else?"

"No! He burned the letter and said I was free."

"Which letter? The denunciation or the one for Crawford?"

"Crawford... the one for Crawford!" cried Yugi.

"That name is foreign to you?"

"Even though I traveled to America a couple of times, I never went to New York... but I went to California & Florida though. So, no, I'm afraid that the name P. Crawford is unknown to me."

"Then, I guess you do not know of politics outside Japan? You see, P. Crawford is just an nickname, my son. The real name is Maximillion Crawford Pegasus, the father of Maximillion Pegasus. He's the strange American politician who dreams of controlling a powerful nation outside of the United States."

"P. Crawford is Pegasus' father?!"

"Control your feelings, Yugi. Control them. What you're feeling now is probably the same as I felt before: Grief, Fervent desire, Acquiescence, Anger, Anxiety, Despair, and finally, Hate. I now regret that I've helped you in your desire to seek the truth. At first, your oath of vengeance was out of countless beatings, but now... I've made you feel inhuman hatred towards your friends. Forgive me."

Yugi hesitatingly said, "I... forgive you."

_'But, now... instead of just killing the people who betrayed me... I swear to make them suffer, and to turn their lives apart, as they did me...' _thought the young man.

Likewise, Pa Li Ah thought,_ 'Perhaps I should tell him my secret later instead... he's in no condition to learn of it now...'_


	9. Who can escape?

**Chapter 9: Who can escape?**

Several months after Yugi learned of his so-called friends' betrayal, he and Pa Li Ah had almost reached the end of their digging. However, their work was somewhat hindered due to Pa Li Ah's constant stomach aches and very sharp abdominal pains. Sometimes, the two would stop because the fifty-two year old man felt too weak to even move.

Although the other inhabitants and prison workers didn't realize it, Yugi would notice that his mentor didn't eat much, felt nauseated, and vomited at times, albeit in secret. For months, he hesitated to ask what was the problem, until one day...

"Are you all right, Father?"

"No, my son... I'm not all right, as I fear I might die soon from..."

"From what?" asked Yugi.

"... cancer. Stomach cancer, Yugi. It is the leading type of cancer in Korea... and I'm afraid that I've kept this from you for too long."

"If you're too weak, I can finish digging for you. A couple more days, I'll be able to finish the hole, and help you out to sea--"

"No. I would only be a hindrance to your escape, my son. For you see, since I'm in the very late stages of it, surgery would be almost impossible. If one of us was to escape this place, it'd be you, Yugi. Besides, you wouldn't be able to swim far whilst carrying me anyway. So go on, and escape! I give you my blessing."

"Then, I shall stay with you until the time of your death." said Yugi firmly.

Pa Li Ah saw the look in his friend's eyes, which showed sincerity, ardent determination, and selfless affection.

_'Ah... perhaps__** he**__ shall be rewarded for his trouble after all.'_ thought the dying man.

"Then I accept your dedication, Yugi. I thank you for it. But, hurry, cover the hole quickly before anyone suspects foul play here. And then, tomorrow night, I shall tell you something very important."

"All right, then. I shall wait until tomorrow evening. Good night, Father!" whispered the young man.

And with that, Yugi does as he's told, and waits a day later. The following day & night, Pa Li Ah informs the guards and other inmates the reason for his abstinence for food: 'religious fasting'; his condition has left him unable to properly digest foods without having problems.

After eating the prison dinner, Yugi goes back to his cell in order to find out what information the Korean minister has for him.

_Surely, he isn't gonna talk about... the millions of money he has somewhere, is he?_

Once inside the cell, Yugi sees that his friend is sitting on the bottom bunk this time... holding a worn out piece of paper.

"What's this paper for?" asked Yugi.

"Look at it carefully, my boy."

"All I see is a map of some small island and some scribbled lines... Monte Cristo, is it?"

Pa Li Ah quietly said, "Yes, yes. You see, that is the location of my treasure... and it is all yours, my son."

For years, Yugi restrained himself to talk of the origin of the supposed millions his friend offered to the warden for freedom. But now, he is a bit reluctant to speak to Pa Li Ah.

"No. I can't accept this. I'm not even related to you!"

"I see that you don't believe in my treasure, eh? Let me tell you where it came from. You remember that I became a minister after I retired from the life of an assassin, no? My fortune is an inheritance, a vast amount of money that was accumulated for decades. A secret founded by a group of free masons, if you will."

"A vast fortune built upon some secret organization?"

"Yes, Yugi. And how I came to learn of its existence is also intriguing. Many people consider Korean churches are like some sort of cult... well, that's partly true, as I soon saw. When I became second-in command, my superior told me that centuries ago, the cult's founders accumulated hordes of treasure(s) that originated from ancient Egypt and Rome. But due to strict regulations, no one in the cult could take/touch such things; it was considered forbidden to do so. Because I held a very high rank within The Cult, I managed to discover the treasure's location."

Confused, Yugi said, "But what does the island, Monte Cristo have to do with this?"

"Just be patient, my son. I eventually 'inherited' this treasure when my superior died, leaving me as the cult's new leader. Realizing that my predecessor and I were the only ones alive who learned of its existence, I disbanded the cult to find it for myself. That was... of course, after I committed adultery some months before."

"Wait, I get it... Monte Cristo means 'the mountain of Christ' in Italian... a fitting place for such a religious cult."

"Yes, it was. Centuries ago, Christianity in Korea was very rare to see, and as such very few learned of the treasure."

"And how much is this treasure worth?"

"I believe that it was about 1 trillion yen (roughly 11 billion USD). The treasure is comprised of gold bars, coins, silver, valuable stones and gems, jewels... all too much for anyone to have, as the founders probably thought."

"1 trillion yen?!" cried Yugi.

The minister smiled at his young friend's reaction. As he handed the piece of paper to Yugi, he said, "Although it is all yours, you must use it for good, and only for good. Now, in order to make sure that no one else finds out about the this secret, you must memorize the contents of this piece of paper and then I shall destroy it."

Reluctantly, Yugi receives the worn out parchment and quickly memorizes its contents, as to not upset his mentor. He memorizes:

_To this day, on April 25, 1594, I... the nameless founder of The Cult... by the Supreme Being's holiness, forbid anyone in this Order from even touching the forbidden Pagan treasure. For those who want to experience a fate worse than death, the treasure is located in the caves of the isle of Monte Cristo, which... in my language... translates to 'the mountain of Christ'. Just remember: lift the twentieth one from the smallest source of water, and a second hole should do it. _

"All right, I'm done Pa Li Ah," said Mutou. "A fate worse than death, this paper can't be serious."

"At the time, the people of the East considered the outside world as corrupt and amoral. Even thinking about it drove many insane--"

"Not to be rude, but it looks like lights are about to be out, so I suggest that the both of us get some sleep, Father."

"Very well, Yugi."

The following evening, when Yugi goes back to his cell after eating, but he notices something is amiss: Pa Li Ah's lack of movement & breathing. Before he could reach the lifeless body, he sees a burn mark on the old man's leg... made by some prison worker, probably ordered by another man; the warden, perhaps? Yugi quietly listened.

The worker asked, "This man was No. 27, right?"

His superior replied, "Yes, but according to the prison records, he was a priest or something. Name was Pa Li Ah... ah, now I remember... this was the insane Korean."

"Should we cremate the body, then?"

"No, no... because he was a religious figure, I think he deserves... the **bag**."

"Very well, then."

_'It looks like they're trying to get something,' _thought Yugi. Then, a janitor brings a human-sized bag toward the cell.

"Is it new?" asked the warden.

"Yes, sir. I made sure of it."

After placing Pa Li Ah inside the bag, the other worker said, "When do you want us to **bury **the body, Warden?"

"About an hour from now; it's time for our show, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!" And with that, the two men run off to the worker's lounge. Meanwhile, the janitor decides to go back to where he came, as he's not strong enough to lift the dead body. Once all three were gone, Yugi hurried back to his cell.

"No! It can't be!" he cried. He touches the bag, and touches the man's head. Realizing that his friend is not with him anymore, Yugi begins to cry softly.

"You were right, Father, you were right all along. One of us would escape this place... but in the end, it was you, my friend..."

_'Wait a minute...'_

_'Oh, my god, why haven't I thought of it before! If the living can't escape this wretched prison, surely the dead can...?'_

_'I have about an hour left... plenty of time, but still, I must act quickly! Perhaps I should make an alibi to avoid suspicion of my sudden disappearance? Perhaps, so.'_

As soon as Yugi prepared several arrangements for his escape, he removed Pa Li Ah's body from the bag and placed it behind the cell wall. Once he was done, he made sure no one was around, grabbed a hidden blade (which, was stolen from shop), and went inside the bag himself.

_'Good thing I'm about Pa Li Ah's weight and height... hopefully this'll work!'_


	10. One Two and Three!

**Chapter 10: One... Two... and Three!**

Once inside the human-sized bag, Yugi contemplated whether or not he should attempt to escape the island prison like this.

_'If I wait a couple more days, I'll finish digging the hole, but... what if someone new arrives to replace Pa Li Ah? Chances are that this newcomer will somehow discover the loose brick wall... and in a rash act, might let slip my secret! Can't risk that, but still... should the gravediggers suspect that it's a live body inside this sack rather than a corpse... I shall attack with this knife that I stole.'_

_'Hopefully, my alibi will hold up for at least an hour... which should be more than enough time for me to escape this place. I doubt that any of the other prisoners would walk by here, as the cell I'm in is located in a dark hall. The soil that will be above me shouldn't be too heavy, as I can lift-- Is that...?'_

Almost without warning, two sets of footsteps were immediately heard across the corridor. Yugi then stiffened his body as to trick the two men that would bury him soon. As Yugi's body was raised above the cell floor, he heard the two gravediggers grumble to one another.

"Jesus! The old man's pretty heavy for being so emaciated," said the first gravedigger.

The other replied, "I heard that the weight of the bones increase by about a pound each year." The second man started the tie Yugi's feet.

The first digger said, "Don't do that, rookie. When I did that years ago for some other guy, we had to carry even more weight."

"Alright, then. I'll tie the legs once we get to the 'burial site'."

The two men began to lift the body waist-high, with some difficulty.

"Gah! He's heavier than we thought! Then again, the warden ain't paying us extra for this. So, we better hurry it up... I've gotta get back home to my wife and kids, man."

"Yeah, hey... speaking of kids, where's the **kid**?" asked the other.

"I saw him head towards the courtyard; said something about wanting fresh air. Seems like a nice guy. Too bad I treated him roughly when I first met him, but oh well."

Almost ten minutes later, Yugi's body was carried on some sort of frame, or canvas with wheels. Once he was outside, he felt the cool night breeze pass through the small slit of the bag. Soon, he believed that he was to be buried beneath the grass, dirt, and soil, but...

THUMP!

_'Ow... that kinda hurt. What the hell did I land on?' _wondered the young man.

"Shine the light this way, man," said one of the gravediggers. "Or I won't be able to find the damn thing!"

_'Perhaps, he's trying to find a shovel?'_

"Ah, found it!"

"Let's just hurry it up, there's a storm coming soon, rookie."

"Fine, fine... let's just... do this now... here," said the gravedigger, as he was placing something heavy next to the 'corpse'.

"Com'on, rookie! We haven't got all night! Now, tie the rope around the priest's legs, and attach the ball too. I want to get the hell outta here fast."

"Alright, alright! I'm tying as fast as I can. But still, I wouldn't like to be in the priest's shoes tonight."

"Yes... for surely he'll get wet." And then, the two men heartily laughed together at the joke.

_'What does he mean... by getting wet? They could possibly not know that it's really me inside this bag, right?'_

Through the open slit, Yugi saw someone walking towards the 'jolly' workers. The warden, holding an umbrella appeared quietly behind the gravediggers.

"I hope that the two of you aren't having too much fun. You better hurry, because we don't have all the time in the world. Or do we...?"

"Sorry, Warden, but it's just that the joke almost made us forget about the storm that's coming up."

Then, it started to rain. The gravediggers began to lift the bag once again. And much to Yugi's surprise, he felt as if he was being swung back-and-forth.

_'Why am I being swung like this? Did they already dig a hole for me?'_

"On the count of three, then, rookie?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Aniki."

In unison, the two men said, "One... Two... and Three!"

_'Oh, no... this can't be true.'_

By the time he was released by the two gravediggers, Yugi realized what was happening. He felt himself plummeting downward dozens of feet below. His descent was drastically increased by the unknown object that was attached to the rope that binded his legs. Right when he plunged into the cold sea, his violent cries were immediately blocked out by the seeping water.

Although Yugi was shocked, and was choking on sea water, he held his breath to save what little air he had left. Then, using his knife-hand, he rips the bag apart, and cuts the rope that bound his legs. And just in time too, as he was about to die by asphyxiation.

Once free, Yugi quickly rose to the sea's surface to regain lost air/oxygen. But, to avoid being seen by his captors, the young man dove under the water again. Moments later, he rose again, this time for certainty.

_'Just barely survived that...'_

Before he was arrested and sent to this political island prison, Yugi was an average swimmer. But, thanks to Pa Li Ah's teachings, he learned how to swim much better. Yugi swam for about an hour. Fatigue started to set in.

At that moment, a nearby boat, full of duelists, sank because of the rough storm that appeared recently. _'Damn... and I was about to hitch a ride on that too...'_

Not long after, cramps began to rear their ugly head. Apparently, both the cold sea and the duration of Yugi's swim took their toll.

_'Looks like this is it... the end of my life on Earth. If only I could go to Heaven after I die... perhaps I should've not cursed at God before...'_

_'But, still, I'll pray to Him right now then... as my prayer might be my last words...'_

And with that, Yugi slowly closed his eyes, and waited for his time to come. Hours later, he was awakened by someone.

The stranger asked, "Hey, you okay, man?"

Yugi started to open his eyes. "What the-- where am I?!"

"You're on a boat, my friend," said a hooded & robed figure in broken Japanese.

_'Rare Hunters...? How ironic that the very people who tried to kill me before now becomes my savior(s).'_

Feigning unfamiliarity, Yugi said in fluent English, "Ah, I see that, Mr...?"

"My name is Keith Howard. I am the leader of this group, the Rare Hunters. And who might you be?"

_'Strange... he didn't recognize me. Did I really change that much in prison?'_

"I am an unfortunate duelist who is probably the sole survivor of that boat that sank last night." Yugi pointed at the remains of the incident.

"Ah, a duelist, eh? We could always have another one," said one of the others.

"I say we test him!" exclaimed a muscular brute. "Give this man a deck & duel disc, and we'll see if he's worthy to join us! That's right, I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Yugi confidently said, "All right, but I better warn you. I was known as the best on that boat."

"We'll see, punk!"

Yugi exclaimed, "Time to duel!"

"Huh? That's old... Time to get your game on!" said the brute (A/N: the new phrase from Gx, which I kinda have a love-hate relationship with).

About ten minutes later, Yugi soundly defeats his opponent without losing a single lifepoint.

"That can't be! Looks like, you're in, kid."

Then, some number of miles away, blaring alarms could be heard from the island prison that Yugi just escaped from. Keith intently stares at the newcomer with uncertainty. As the leader contemplates...

"It's probably because someone escaped from that prison," said Yugi calmly.

_'Even if he is from there... it doesn't matter, as I've gotten a fine duelist!'_

As the boat moved away to parts unknown,Yugi walks towards the one who first spoke to him."Oh, by the way. What day & month is it?" he asked as Keith placed the black robe over him.

"The twenty-eighth of February."

"What year? Please tell me, as I nearly went insane last night during the storm."

"Are you kidding me, man? It's the year 2012!"

_'My God, I've been in prison since 2005; for exactly seven years!'_

When he first went in prison, Yugi was seventeen, and now left it at the age of twenty-four; and turning twenty-five in June. He might as well have left the island in his mid-twenties. Because of the three or four people who betrayed him, Yugi's youth and innocence was stripped away. In short, he had what was called, a Quarter-life crisis. With this is mind, Yugi secretly rekindled his oath for vengeance...


	11. From Rags to Riches

**Chapter 11: From Rags to Riches**

About three months have passed since Mutou's escape from prison and his time on board with the Rare Hunters. Because of Pa Li Ah's teachings, and he already knew Bandit Keith nearly ten years ago, Yugi had no need to use an interpretor for verbal communication. When they asked him for his name, he replied, "Zatarra."

"Meaning driftwood in Italian?" asked Keith. "Oh, well. It's your name."

_'For some reason, that name came to mind.'_

At first, Keith was a bit reluctant and suspicious about his new recruit... given that the island prison sounded its alarms as soon_ he _appeared. Even with this coincidence, the leader of the Rare Hunters even suspected Yugi of being some kind of law enforcing spy. But, having a prison inmate aboard is always better than a spy working for the law, right? Besides, the new duelist seemed to be the perfect successor for the leader of the Rare Hunters.

One fact reinforced Keith's hopes: the new member quickly won the admiration of all the others, especially the one who first found him: Jack O. Poe. The two quickly became the best of friends. As the months passed, Yugi taught Jack some of the worldly knowledge he learned from Pa Li Ah. Because of this, the eighteen-year old considered Zatarra as more than just a friend; an older brother of sorts.

Naturally, Yugi used his new friends' admiration and his newfound air of enigma to his advantage. This way, Mutou secretly knew about the people he worked with, while they knew nothing of him. He then decided to have his hair cut by his new friends, to see if anyone, including himself, would recognize him. Once his hair was shortened to his desirable length, he sought a mirror, and smirked with a feeling of satisfaction.

_'Looks like no one'll recognize me now.' _

The Rare Hunters' boat had traveled to various places, in order to search for rare Duel Monsters cards... using trickery and deception to gain immense profits as well. In some places, Yugi helped his new friends steal and then sell some Red-Eyes themed cards to some guy named Kagemaru... Once they (the RH) traveled to some Tibetan mountains, and almost succeeded in obtaining a supposedly forbidden deck of darkness.

Although the Rare Hunters traveled mainly on boat, they often rode on motorcycles across various countries. And occasionally, stolen jets were used for urgent modes of transportation. This was the case when the group planned to go to Italy to participate in a major DM tournament there. Mutou quietly relished at this news.

After the tournament was over, Yugi believed it was time to cut ties with the Rare Hunters. Although deeply upset, the Rare Hunters eventually complied to 'Zatarra's' wishes. As a parting gift, the organization gave their best member the private yacht. However, the eighteen-year old Jack decided to accompany his friend.

"Wherever you go, Zatarra, I shall follow you. Even if it means going to the ends of the Earth, Aniki."

Touched by Jack's sincere words, Yugi accepts his young friend's request. Using the prize money that they won in the tournament, both men purchase several things, an authentic boating permit, two shovels, two mining picks, and some explosives.

Confused, Jack asked, "Why are we buying this, Zatarra? Couldn't we just have gone back with the Hunters to go to Monte Cristo?"

"No, my young friend. These are something that I need to obtain an inheritance."

"An inheritance, you say?"

"Yes, now to the isle of Monte Cristo!" exclaimed Yugi.

The both of them then raced to the small island on board a luxury yacht, equipped with the one of the most advanced pieces of modern technology of the year 2012. Traveling at high speeds, the boat lands on the small island in about 20-30 minutes.

Yugi and Jack begin a long trek across the island, looking for things that resembled the clues on Pa Li Ah's parchment.

The twenty-four year old man muttered, "Twentieth one... from smallest water source... and a second hole."

"What do they mean, Zatarra?"

"Hmm...perhaps, twentieth one means twentieth rock. And maybe a creek could be the smallest water source on this island. Plus, I remember that there were two caves, so we go through the second one."

"Wait a minute. I thought that there weren't any caves here, Zatarra!"

"Perhaps because they've been hidden for so long, Jack. They've got to be here somewhere. And I'll find it."

"Right... Aniki. I'm going back to the yacht. I'll set up dinner; you comin'?"

"A bit later, I'll continue my search."

And with that, the two friends go their separate ways temporarily. Another hour passes, and the young man almost gives up his treasure hunt. That is until, he notices a small creek that leads to a huge rock. But before he jumps to conclusions, Yugi counts the number of rocks that are lined up in a random pattern alongside the creek.

"Eighteen, nineteen... and... twenty! Yes! That's gotta be the twentieth one!" cried Mutou.

_'The only problem is... how can I lift that! Even though I can lift about-- wait, a minute.' _

He then theorizes how the nameless leader of The Cult and possibly his followers have hidden the treasure. Even though Yugi can lift several hundreds of pounds, the rock's weight seemed to be at least a ton.

_'Perhaps... rqther than lifting the enormous rock, The Cult must've... yes, I see now.'_

Yugi climbed on top of the twentieth rock, and found its original location. _'Yes, now it makes sense. The nameless leader probably made an artificial slope here. That way, this large rock naturally slid downward, thus blocking the entrance to the underground caverns on this island.'_

_'But, in order to remove this rock... I can't use my mining pick, or this shovel... need to use this explosive... and hopefully, it should work.'_

Placing the explosive device next to the huge rock, Yugi runs several feet away, and then triggers a massive explosion that utterly destroys his obstacle to nothingness. Once the rock was gone, Mutou saw a huge hole in the ground... a cave.

Suddenly, Jack O. Poe appears to be running towards his friend. The young kid's face seems deeply worried and shocked simultaneously.

"Zatarra! I thought that I heard-- whoa! What the hell! Did you do this, Zatarra?!"

"Yes, I did. Now, do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do! Good thing no one heard this thing but us, or the Italian government will be on our asses for this!"

"Right, now follow me, Jack."

"But, what about dinner?"

As Yugi's descending deeper, "We'll find the treasure first, then dinner."

"Aye..."

The two friends begin to walk inside the underground caves, with some of their digging materials. Holding a light, Mutou leads the way through a cavern that was neither large, nor small. As they were walking further, Jack noticed that the walls seemed to glimmer like the stars of a night sky.

Yugi also noticed the sparkling lights, and he turned off his halogen light device._ 'They must be precious stones, such as diamonds.'_

_'Now... according to Pa Li Ah, there's supposed to be a second cave here... and like the large rock that I've destroyed about ten minutes ago, I believe that this second hole is cleverly hidden as well.'_

"Jack! Use the pick and tap it against the walls. Listen carefully to each sound the pick makes when an impact is made. I'll do the same on this side!"

And with that, the two treasure hunters continue to tap against the cave walls to find out where the second hole is located. This course of action lasts for a few minutes. Yugi manages to find the second hole, and informs Poe of it.

Mutou said, "The second holes' here, Jack. I'm sure of it. Now hand me a low explosive this time."

The teenager complies by taking out and handing the device to his superior. After attaching the low explosive onto the fake wall, Yugi signals his young friend to back away some several feet; he follows suit. This time, Mutou triggers a small, but still important explosion.

The wall crumbles to pieces, much to both men's expectations. Now that the second obstacle is rid of, Yugi becomes more anxious than ever. It was only a few minutes more, that the treasure would finally be revealed to the two men.

They entered a large, spacious room, that was filled with all kinds of precious objects, such as gold bars, jewelry, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, pearls, sapphires, and scores of gemstones. But, that was just a small percentage of the vast treasure that was inside this cavern.

Before he escaped from prison, Pa Li Ah told Yugi that his fortune amounted to about 1 trillion yen (about 11 billion USD). But after doing some calculations, he realizes that the treasure's worth nearly tripled the estimation made by the Korean minister."

(A/N: For those who aren't quick, the fortune is around 30 billion in American dollars)

_'How did The Cult accumulate this amount of treasure?! Oh, well... like it matters. It's all mine--'_

Mutou then looks at his young friend, who's already hysteric about this discovery._ 'No... it's not all mine... I'll share some of it with Jack O. Poe.'_

"Do you want half of it, Jack?" asked Mutou.

"No thanks. My real treasure is the precious knowledge that you taught me, Aniki."

_'Ah, such a noble and selfless heart... like how I was with Pa Li Ah before. I thought that he would want half of all this. Must be a simple kid, a rarity to find these days.'_

Much to his surprise, Yugi found himself kneeling on the ground, uttering a prayer in a language, in which only God could fathom.

_'It must be God's will that enabled me to discover this fabulous treasure. And as such, I shall devote myself to several more years of 'training'... to prepare myself for my revenge.'_

_'But first... I have to return back to Japan... so I can confirm who betrayed me, if my grandpa's still alive, and if I have any friends left.' _

_'Vengeance will be mine. It's only a matter of time now.'_


	12. Confirmation

**Chapter 12: Confirmation**

A week after the extraordinary events in the isle of Monte Cristo (A/N: coincidentally(?) the date is now the day of Yugi's 25th birthday, June 4, 2012) , Yugi and his friend return to their home country, Japan.

Once back in Domino, Yugi learns from the locals that Solomon Mutou had died a year after his grandson's arrest, and that the 'Gardner' girl left about two years ago. The young Mutou wasn't surprised at his grandpa's death, but where did Téa go? Did she go to New York to become a dancer?

Then, a day or two later, a Korean priest can be seen walking in a rundown part of Domino. The minister then enters a cheap, sleazy apartment, which two infamous renters are none other than a twenty-two year old Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor who's in his twenty-third year. The former was kicked out of college, while the latter is merely a high school graduate.

Both roommates have been living very crudely, such as eating out often, going to brothels, etc. When someone knocks on the two roommates' door, they think it's the owner, asking for the monthly rent again.

"Forget it, Weevil, it's probably for rent again," said Rex.

However, much to their surprise, a different voice is heard behind the door. "Is there a Weevil Underwood here?" asked a voice with a distinct Korean accent.

"Who's there?" replied Underwood.

"I am but a religious figure in the House of God; my name is Father Buu Soh Nii."

"Sorry, Father, but I don't believe in any religion, so--"

"I have come here to inform you of the fate of a certain Yugi Mutou."

"Yugi?" muttered Weevil. "Ah, well... come in, Father."

As the Korean minister enters the apartment room, he is offered the most decent looking chair. He then sits down, with Weevil in the opposite direction, while Rex is watching a small television set in a corner.

"Although I know Yugi personally, but the question is: Have you?" asked Underwood.

"Other than for his reputation, yes. I was his religious confidant on his deathbed."

"You mean he is... dead?" asked Weevil and Rex.

"I've heard that you, Weevil, used to be a rival of sorts with this Mutou?"

"Ah, yes... I was. Despite our mutual animosity towards one another, I merely wanted to beat him..."

Rex abruptly stated: "Yeah, by trying to take his soul the second time you two dueled."

The old priest asked, "Take away his soul? What are you kids talking about?"

"We were tricked by some guy named Dartz years ago. Long story."

"Ah, well."

Underwood questioned, "What was the cause of Yugi's death?"

"Why, he died of immense grief. And to make matters worse for him, he confided in me that he was entirely ignorant of the reasons for his incarceration."

Weevil gave the Korean an ironic expression. _'If only I could have hurried to inform of Kaiba and Wheeler's act! Damn it!'_

He continued, "Before Yugi Mutou had died, he befriended a rich Chinese inmate, who upon the latter's release, gave Mutou... this."

The minister produced a Duel Monsters card. It was the Dark Magician, but instead of the usual purple costume, this one had an alternative 'tablet' artwork instead.

"But rather than using the rare card to buy his way out of prison, Yugi kept it in the hopes of using it for a fortune should he be released like his friend; the card was worth around 7 million yen."

"What a coincidence! The Dark Magician has always been Yugi's favorite monster... but sadly, it seems that he won't use it--"

"However, before he died, he wanted me to find the seven people that haven't deserted him after his arrest. They are his best friends, Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin; his girlfriend, Téa Gardner; his rival, Seto Kaiba, and you."

"But you only said six people so far!" cried Underwood.

"Yes... because one of the people have been dead long before Yugi: his grandfather, Solomon Mutou. I assume that you knew the old man?"

"Why, yes, I did, Father. It was almost a year after his grandson's arrest that he died!"

"What did he die from?" asked Father Buu Soh Nii.

"Doctors said that it was due to the stomach flu, but those who knew him personally, like I..."

The anxious voice asked, "You say he died of...?"

"I... old man... died of starvation!"

"My God! Starvation?! Not even the poorest animals on the street are allowed that kind of cruel death!" cried Buu Soh Nii.

Seeing himself overreact, the Korean (Yugi in disguise) excuses for his sudden reaction. Meanwhile, the two roommates can only think of the rare card that's just a couple of feet away from being theirs. "So, you say that you were gonna divide the card's value into 4 parts... since _he's _dead?" asked Weevil.

"Ah, yes. Since now that I know...but the tone of your voice suggests hesitation, and pangs of guilt, immense guilt." said the old priest.

"Oh, me? Well, you see... all those people don't deserve to be rewarded or can be reached at all."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Tristan is nowhere to be found, last time I saw, Duke was successful... while Kaiba, Joey, and Téa have betrayed him."

"How so, my young friend?"

"Kaiba, Joey, and Téa... the one who Yugi called friends..."

"You can continue. I am a priest, so your secrets are safe with me; I work for God alone."

"All right then. The night before Yugi's arrest, I was with Wheeler and Kaiba at a local bar. I was severely drunk at the time, when they... plotted the downfall of the boy."

"Two of his friends wanted to be rid of him?!"

"Sadly, yes. The two of them were the one who made the accusation letter that sent Yugi to rot in prison until his untimely death."

"Then that means you are morally responsible for Mutou's false incarceration."

"No! No! It's not what you think! I had nothing to do with their plan, Father. I swear it!"

"Then after your 'confession' you had better devote yourself to better society."

"All right! I promise. Um... can I continue the story?"

"Yes, continue."

"Shortly after Yugi was arrested, Kaiba easily reclaimed his title as the 'Number One Duelist', Wheeler gained tons of profits in tournaments and... possibly from illegal methods; he eventually became a Banker a year ago due to his apparent talent with handling money. Those two are the richest men in Domino now."

"And what of Yugi's girlfriend, Téa Gardner?"

"Well, she... uh... is currently engaged to Kaiba for the past year. They plan to get married sometime in the Fall."

The Korean paused momentarily, as in deep shock. _'No... this can't be happening to me. Even when I'm free... those two continue to turn my life upside down.'_

"And what happened to the judge that sentenced Yugi to life in prison?"

Confused, Weevil replied, "I do not know who his judge was. Sorry to inform you, Father."

As he was leaving, Buu Soh Nii said, "Ah, well. Here's the card then. It seems to me that you're the one most worthy of having it. The 7 million yen is all yours, my boy."

And with that, the Korean minister leaves the rundown apartment. The two roommates are now shocked at this unexpected find.

"Looks like we're rich, Weevil!"

"Who said that ** we **were sharing the card's worth?" asked Underwood, who produced a hidden blade...

Meanwhile outside the apartment, Buu Soh Nii quickly enters a Cadillac Hearse. Once inside the vehicle, the man removes his fake facial hair, and hat... revealing a grim Yugi Mutou.

"Happy Birthday, Zata-- I mean Yugi," said the driver, Jack O. Poe.

"Some birthday... I must go somewhere else, Jack."

"Where to?"

"The Hall of Records, my young friend."

_'I must confirm Pegasus' involvement for my imprisonment. If he is guilty, then I fear that he might be my greatest opposition for my revenge...'_


	13. A friend in need

**Chapter 13: A friend in need**

Later that same day from the previous chapter, a man of about 30 years of age entered the Hall of Records in the City of Domino. Both his accent and attire gave off the impression that he was of Chinese descent. Once inside the building, the man announced his presence, and sought to go inside one of the file storage room(s). Before he could enter the filing room, the 30-year old man overheard a conversation between a couple of investors.

"Looks like we made the mistake of investing our fortunes in that kid, Devlin's Game Shop... there goes my 85 million yen." said one of the investors.

The other said, "Yeah, too bad we can do nothing about it. However, unlike you... my young friend, I didn't invest so much..."

Curious, the Chinese businessman decided to intervene.

"What's this I hear about a 'mistake'?" asked he.

Startled, the investors replied, "Who are you?"

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness. I am the Chief representative of The Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd.; the largest banking firm in Asia. Now that I've made my acquaintance, may I ask the two of you what this mistake is?"

"Well, you see... we've both invested in Duke Devlin's Game Business, but he seems to have encountered financial troubles for the past two years or so."

"And the two of you have put in most of your money into his--?"

The second investor replied, "Actually, my friend here... Mr. Boville, has more to lose than me, as he's put nearly 80 percent of his entire fortune to Devlin's firm. You should speak to him. I've got to use... the restroom for the moment. Sayonara!"

_'The name Boville sounds familiar... besides being a prominent name in the realms of finance, I believe that the Warden's name was a Boville, but this guy is obviously younger by some twenty or thirty years... perhaps his son?'_

"How did this Mr. Devlin get into financial trouble, Mr. Boville?"

"Well, it seems that bad luck befell him. All of his shipments have been brought to ruin. I believe that the future-- er.. survival of the Black Crown depends on Devlin's last ship... called the Pharaon... and if it fails, then he won't be able to pay his debts... and his investors will follow his demise."

"If you like, I could assume your debt for you... Mr. Boville."

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes, you see... the Tokyo Bank is concerned with some of its prominent figures such as yourself. I seem to recall that you said you've invested about 85 million yen, no?"

"Yes, that is that amount, but you must know that you probably won't receive much reimbursement though."

"The lack of reimbursement doesn't concern me, Boville. However, it does concern the Tokyo Bank. Now, I am prepared to give you twice the amount of your lost fortune, and all I want is the brokerage fee."

"My god, you can't be serious! Do you want at least five percent back?"

After taking out some banknotes, the firm's representative handed them over to the shocked investor. The former debtor seemed dazzled at this strange, extremely generous act.

"No. Not at all, Mr. Boville. Now, I believe that you are the son of some prison warden...?"

"Yes, sir. I was also once a prison inspector at my father's prison."

"Do you know a man named Father Pa Li Ah?" .

"Why, I believe I do. Because they (the prison) said that he was crazy, I couldn't visit him to confirm it. But what does he have to do with you?"

"He used to be an old teacher of mine. I'd like to know if he's still alive now."

"Oh, I'm afraid that he died a few months ago; on the twenty-seventh of February. It's both tragic and ironic, really."

"How so, Mr. Boville?"

"Well, your former teacher had a cellmate named Yugi Mutou, who was that kid who used to be the best in some card game. Both prisoners attempted to escape by digging a tunnel in secret. But, on the night of the old man's death, Mutou apparently got the idea that the dead are buried on that prison island..."

"But?" asked the representative.

"What Mutou didn't know was... that the dead are either cremated or tossed out to sea!"

And with that, the young Boville burst out laughing. The other laughed in a much discreet manner, however.

The Rep. said, "Now, if you excuse me. I must finish what I have started. Goodbye, Mr. Boville."

Boville thought, _'I wonder what that man is looking for... probably the prisoner dossiers since I told him of his old teacher's fate... and perhaps he's just seeing if there's more about this case.'_

The strange man then enters the filing room. There, he sees a several filing cabinets. Within a few minutes, he quickly searches and finds what he's looking for. The Bank Rep. found what seemed to be the accusation letter, an 'authentic' record of the interrogation, a petition by D. Devlin, and a piece of classified information regarding the political prisoner, Yugi Mutou.

_Yugi Mutou:_

_A zealous anarchist. Sought to overthrow the government with the help of an underground criminal organization. He is to be placed in the nearest isolated prison of Domino City. Anyone he knows should not learn of his location. _

After reading the his own file, Mutou quietly takes the accusation letter that led to his false arrest. He then begins to leave the Hall of Records building, but not before thanking Boville for the information.

_'Now... time to go help an old friend.'_

On the way to the shop, Mutou notices that some survivors of some ship just arrived at the docks.

About an hour later, the same representative from the Bank of Tokyo pays a visit to the Black Crown Game Shop.

As the man enters the doors, a twenty-five year old Duke Devlin welcomes the new visitor. "Mr. Devlin, I presume?"

Duke replied, "Yes. I am he. So, what brings you to the Black Crown?"

"I am from The Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd.; the largest banking firm in Asia. I am here to see if you are able to honor your debt of 1,212,149,963.38 yen (A/N: about 10 million USD)."

"Oh... you're here for that. Well, you see... in order to pay the firm, I'll need to have the successful return of my last shipment carrier, the Pharaon. Unfortunately, I heard that the ship didn't return back in one piece ten minutes ago."

"I see. Mr. Boville, one of your investors has informed me of your financial problems before. But, because I have bought up Boville's stake earlier... and now I know that you can't honor your debt... I shall give you a three-month reprieve. Since today's the 4th of June, the 5th of September should do."

"I almost forgot... today's _his _birthday," muttered Devlin.

The Chinese bank rep. feels a hint of sorrow towards his old friend.

"Find the money some other way to make the payment by then, Devlin. If not, please accept a package from a friend of mine, Sinbad."

The Chinese businessman leaves the Black Crown. Meanwhile, Devlin becomes surprised at the Bank's generous act. He then contemplates on how to make enough money.

Three months later, Devlin has only come up with one-third of the money he owes, by winning a couple D.D.M. and DM tournaments.

Because he wasn't able to make enough money to cover the amount of debt that he owes, Duke chooses suicide to end his misery, as he'll be forever shamed if he can't pay up. However... a certain package is left at his shop's doors.

Devlin decides to check it out, and much to his surprise, the sender was Sinbad the Sailor... and the addressee is read as Duke Devlin. The D.D.M. Creator merely shrugs off the gift as nothing more than a coincidence, or perhaps a prank of sorts. Eventually, desperation forces the young man to open the package... and in it contains...

"Three billion Japanese yen?!" cried Duke. (A/N: almost twenty-five million USD)

Duke's loyal secretary informs him that the Pharaon has just returned to Domino. "But, how can that be? Eh, what's this..."

Beneath the billions of Japanese yen, lies a note. Devlin reads it:

_You seemed to be in need of a good friend, Duke. In memory of our mutual friend, Yugi Mutou, here's something for you. And do not tell anyone of this note or how you came to be in possession of this money._

_-Sinbad the Sailor_

Outside the Black Crown shop stands Yugi Mutou, dressed in a black overcoat (A/N: think of Hell Kaiser in Gx).

_'Be joyful, my old friend... I shall see to it that you be blessed for your kindness and loyalty. As for me... I shall hide in the shadows where I belong.'_

Suddenly, Yugi receives a call from Jack.

"What is it?"

"The ship that you ordered to be constructed via 'borrowed' blue prints, has just arrived at Domino docks, Zatarra."

"Good, Jack. Now, I'll meet you at the Docks, so stay there."

"All right, Aniki."

Some 15 minutes later, Yugi arrives at the docks. There, Jack waits for him in the Cadillac Hearse.

"So, now where do we go, Zatarra?"

"Not we, Jack. I'm afraid that this is where we part ways."

"But--"

"Don't worry, I shall visit you one day. But, here... take it!"

Yugi hands Jack what seems to be a Duel Monsters deck. It is the same one that he used during his trip with the Rare Hunters.

"I need to travel the world, my young friend. For reasons that I cannot confide in even you."

"I understand. No matter where you may go, I shall forever remember your kindness, Yu-- Zatarra. Farewell, Aniki."

"Goodbye, my young friend. My brother!"

And with that, both men go their separate ways. While, Jack goes wherever he longs to go, Yugi heads towards a medium-sized yacht.

_'And... Goodbye... all that is good in my heart. For I only need Anger, Grief, Hatred, and Vengeance...'_


	14. Enter the Count

**Chapter 14: Enter the Count**

In early 2019 (A/N: Seven years have passed), two young men in their mid-twenties, Mokuba Kaiba and Leon von Schroeder, have decided to vacation in China during the Chinese New Year festival(s). Although both friends have arranged engagements to women back at home, they plan to "get laid" in the Asian continent.

At a reputable Chinese opera, both Mokuba and Leon can't help but notice a mysterious figure watching the play from afar. The same man is surrounded by several servants, and beside him, an alluring American woman, who is around the same age as the two friends.

After the opera has ended, the young men return back to their fancy hotel. There, they begin a conversation.

"So, what did you think?" asked Mokuba.

Leon replied, "About what? The opera, or that... enigma of a man?"

"I guess both, then."

"All right. I thought that the opera was okay, but whoever that guy was... he seems vaguely familiar. And so did that beautiful woman who was right beside him."

"Yeah, you're right, Leon. I have some strange vibes about those two. But, perhaps they're lovers?"

"Maybe, but right now, we need to get some, if you know what I mean, eh?"

"Yes, that's right," said Mokuba. "Let's go get laid, my friend."

A few days later, on the day before the conclusion of the Chinese New Year, Mokuba and Leon finally learn more about the mysterious man that's been the talk of China for weeks. However, the scarce information is mostly made up of rumors.

"Well, now we know that this guy's some sort of Count. And that he is known as the Count of Monte Cristo."

"A Hakushaku? In this day and age?" said Mokuba.

"Apparently. There are rumors that this guy's one of the nouveau riche. That he somehow acquired his wealth by methods other than inheritance--"

"Ahem," interrupted Mokuba.

"Oh, sorry. Almost forgot that you're kinda one too..."

"Well, the maître d' here believes that the Count is some kind of demon. Others claim that he's even a vampire, with his inhuman complexion."

"You mean like, deathly pale?"

"Very few have actually seen the color of_ his _skintone. Or, that's at least what I've heard--"

"Please excuse me, gentlemen. But I believe that one of you is a certain Mokuba Kaiba from room 405?" asked a tall & muscular American.

"Rafael? Is that you? I mean, yes, you're speaking to him." said Mokuba.

"Yes. But, now that I've confirmed that you are Mokuba Kaiba. I have come to send you and your friend, a message from my master, the Count of Monte Cristo."

Rafael handed two cards to the young men. "His Excellency wishes that the two of you would be so kind to grace him by accepting these."

After flipping the cards, the friends said, "Invitations?"

"Yes. My master would be honored should these be accepted."

Because they want to know more about the enigmatic man, Mokuba and Leon eagerly accept. Rafael is given a nod of approval and leaves the two.

"The card says the reason for this 'date' is because the Count wishes to establish cordial relations with high-ranking individuals such as us..."

Later that same day, at the appointed time and place... both guests wait for their host in a very luxurious dining room. Everything inside is filled with tasteful decorations and designs. Some of the statues and paintings hail from the Renaissance period.

"So, what do you make of all this, Leon? You've been living in high society for all your life, unlike me."

"Well, the only thing I can make of this is..."

"Is what?"

"That this Count of Monte Cristo has very good taste."

The dining room door suddenly opens, and then...

"His Excellency, The Count of Monte Cristo!" announced Rafael.

A shadowy figure enters the room. While Mokuba stepped out of his seat, his friend stayed steadfastly. No sooner did this stranger reveal himself, that Leon's suspicions were confirmed. This is the same person that he and Mokuba had saw before, albeit for a brief amount of time. Monte Cristo's attire was almost completely black, save for his frilled white shirt. The rumors about this man's complexion was true; he resembled the complete archetype to that of a vampire.

"How do you do, gentlemen? I am your host this evening, the Count of Monte Cristo. The two of you grace me by your humble presence."

Later that evening, the three aristocrats dine together. When the servants arrive at the table, they place several dishes of exotic food and beverages. To name a few, not only is fine wine is served, but rare and exotic delicacies, and very expensive fishes lie on the dining table.

"When people travel to China, they simply must try these dishes, no?" asked the Count.

After swallowing some fish eggs, Mokuba replied, "Oh, yes, Count. Leon and I could not agree more."

"That maybe, Mokuba. But, Count... I've noticed that you've eaten very little compared to me and my friend. It is very distressing."

"Distressing, Leon von Schroeder? Please, you need not concern my eating habits. Like constant travels, meals are very dull while being alone. For me, conversing with gentlemen like you two, is the best meal that I can have. So, please... enjoy yourselves tonight. The two of you have honoured me with your presence here tonight."

"No, it is my friend and I who are honoured tonight, my dear Count." said Mokuba.

"Ah, I see. Please excuse my abrupt curiosity, but have the two of you come here for reasons other than the Chinese New Year? Perhaps to...?"

"Well... Count. The truth is... yes. You see, or perhaps you've heard of this... my friend and I have been arranged a marriage by our families. Mokuba's engaged to Serenity Wheeler, the sister of one of Japan's most powerful bankers, Joseph Wheeler... a nouveau riche. I, on the other hand, am in an engagement with Valentine Pegasus... the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus; the Duel Monsters' creator."

"And the two of you are best friends... and have come here to spend your last days as bachelors before your arranged marriages... I see. Very interesting, gentlemen. But, isn't youth such... a great thing?"

"I guess so," replied both Mokuba & Leon.

"Infinite possibilities, hopes & dreams, and intense passions..."

Mokuba asked, "Count, what your innuendos suggest... have you ever been in love before? Because it would seem so."

Monte Cristo pauses at this. "Yes, I have, Mr. Kaiba."

"What kind of girl, or perhaps... woman was this love of yours?"

The Count replied, "Frankly, I did have intense feelings of passion for a beautiful woman that I once loved--"

The younger Kaiba inquired, "And?"

"And I had dreams to live the rest of my life happily with this certain young woman... However, painful as it was... all those dreams were only dreams. And because of those failed dreams... is the very reason that...Cogito ergo sum (I doubt, therefore I think, therefore I am) like this."

Leon thought, _'Definitely a Renaissance man... it's like he's some sort of god...'_

There is a long pause of silence between the host and his guests. The host breaks the silence.

"Gentlemen, I must thank you for coming here tonight."

Mokuba said, Not at all, Count. It is we who are honoured."

"Then... I would like the two of you join me for brunch tomorrow, on the last day of the Chinese New Year festival(s). Tomorrow, there is also a public execution of three notorious criminals as a new tradition for the Holiday this year. The method of this execution is... lethal injection."

"Well, I'd always like to see something as... um... controversial as that, Count."

"Yes, it is something that fascinates mankind, isn't it? It's like we've already become God, or some divine being, no? Then it is settled. My servant, Rafael will inform you when to visit me. I bid the both of you good night."

The Count raises his right hand towards the two young men. While Leon bows with gratitude, Mokuba steps forward and shakes his host's hand.

_'My God... how is that possible?!' _wondered Kaiba. Afterwards, the guests make their leave. As the two friends walk back to their hotel rooms, Leon notices that the blood had drained from Mokuba's face.

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?"

"No, it's just that..."

"What is it? You can tell me anything, 'cause I've been your best friend for years."

"Well, it's about the Count..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, he's what... your idol?"

"I guess so, but... that's not it, though."

"Then tell me already!"

Mokuba answered, "It was very cold..."

"What was cold? The fish?"

"No! Not that... it was when I shook the Count's hand. It was as if I touched a hand of... a corpse..."


	15. It's just a game

**Chapter 15: It's just a game**

The next day, Mokuba & Leon visit the Count of Monte Cristo at the appointed date and time. While his two guests are having brunch on a private balcony, the Count asks his right-hand man, Rafael for the information regarding the public executions.

"Rafael, are these the people to be executed for the final death penalty in China?"

"Yes, your Excellency. As such, the Chinese government has decided to make the execution public for a select few."

"And what about the crimes of the condemned?"

"The first committed theft of several Chinese relics. The second deliberately killed a wild Panda. And the third is a store owner who sold counterfeit items that was traced back to the Triad organization. All three men have committed nefarious crimes that are beyond redemption."

"I see, Rafael. You have done well; you may leave now."

Leon noticed that the Count made an exasperating sigh. _'Wonder why he would do that...?' _wondered the German.

"Count, are you somehow annoyed by all this?" inquired the young man.

"Why, no, Herr Leon. Not at all. It's just that I was hoping for China's alternative form of execution: Death by firing squad. It is quite fascinating to witness such an event."

"But, how were you able to witness these executions? The Chinese public isn't allowed to watch the death sentence before until today."

"Well, money can buy anything..."

"Ah, I get your point. But, it is apparent that you seem almost obsessed with all this. Perhaps, you've seen or studied various types of executions from all over the world."

"There isn't a single one that I haven't witnessed or know about."

"And you relished while you watched these terrible events?"

"Not at all. At first, the feeling's disgust. The next, apathy. And finally, curiosity."

"You felt curious?! My God, what kind of a man are you?"

"The kind who believes that death itself is the one thing that the living should consider. Besides, isn't it fascinating to learn the ways of how one's soul departs from the body? Moreover, once you've seen others die, you will eventually embrace your own demise, whenever that occurs."

"Interesting, Count. Please continue."

"Very well," said the Count with sudden emotion. "If you ever were betrayed by someone... and if the love of your life was stolen from you... and then your life was utterly destroyed... wouldn't you want the person responsible for your suffering to feel endless despair? But, then... society's punishment would be by lethal injection, death by firing squad, etc... would you feel that society gave you adequate amends, even though your enemy felt mere seconds of pain compared to your years of suffering?"

"I understand exactly, Count. Justice is limited in that sense. But, there is the saying, 'an eye for an eye'. As such, one may only wish for nothing more than society's form of punishment."

"Bah!"

"You disagree with that phrase? Perhaps you feel that the one responsible for another's suffering would be punished, should he lose to the other in a deadly version of Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters, you say? Why, I remember that I was the best in my day."

Hearing this, Mokuba joined the interesting discussion. "No, you're wrong, Count. The best was and still is my brother, Seto Kaiba."

The Count chuckled at Mokuba's claim._ 'Foolish boy... your brother was a coward who had to send me to prison to get back his title!'_

"You laugh at the truth, Count?" asked the young Kaiba.

"Not at all, my young acquaintance. But, perhaps you haven't seen me... on the playing field."

Mokuba muttered, "We'll see..."

Monte Cristo then turned to where the execution was taking place. "Ah, the first of the three executions is about to take place!"

His guests, however, cringed as soon as they saw the thief's lifeless body after a couple of minutes. "Then, there are two..." said the nobleman.

"I can't believe that you're able to watch this and still eat, your Excellency!" cried Mokuba.

When the other two condemned appeared, the Count started to pull out something: a letter. "What's that in your hand, Count?" inquired Leon.

"Why this? Oh, it's just a reprieve from a high-ranking government official. With this, I can instantly pardon one of the two men that are to be put to death today. And to make things interesting... I've written the initials of those men on these two playing cards. Now, all you have to do, Mokuba, is to pick one card..."

"How the hell did you get that?!" asked Leon.

Mokuba questioned, "And then the guy who's name bears those initials will be pardoned?"

"Exactly."

"But... that's a sick game, Count!"

"Hmph! Isn't life also a game as well, Mokuba? And besides, those two men that you see on stage... will all die eventually."

"But--"

"All we're doing is merely delaying the inevitable death for one lucky man... while the other, shall die today. It's just a game, Kaiba." said the aristocrat with subtle hatred.

The Count then stares at Mokuba with a hypnotic-like gaze. Seeing the young man reluctant to play the 'game', the eccentric nobleman tries to force the other's hand.

"Then, how about this? Will you play my game, if I admit that your brother is the best in what he does, my young friend?"

After much reluctance, Mokuba chooses his older brother's reputation over the lives of the two men that are to be executed._ 'I know that I'm going to regret this, but at least the Count will admit to his folly.'_

"All right, your Excellency. I'll play your game." The Count continues to place the two cards onto the table. Once the two cards lie on the table, Mokuba hesitatingly reaches for one of them. The card that Mokuba picked is...

About a minute later, the executioners receive a call from their superior. "Looks like the boss just got word of a pardon," said one officer.

The second man asked, "Is it legit?"

"Yeah, it's from _him_."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get to it then. So, it's for the poor kid; the store owner, right?"

"Yeah, that's our man. Better get this over with."

The police officers then release the fear-stricken store owner. However, the Panda killer becomes outraged at this sudden turn of events. Filled with intense rage, the bound poacher tries to free himself from his captors and soon-to-be executioners. Meanwhile, back at the Count of Monte Cristo's private balcony, Mokuba gets shocked at his result.

"I can't believe you, Count! You tricked me; the initial on this card..." As he's saying this, Mokuba reaches for the other playing card. "Is the same on the other!"

The young man feels that he's been made a fool, in front of his best friend no less!.

Monte Cristo responded, "I did tell you that it was only a game; this was merely a psychological one, and by the way, I've won."

Humiliated and angry, Mokuba takes his leave from his strange host. Leon immediately follows suit. The Count, however, watches the poacher's final moments of living, feeling much satisfaction.

_'That boy... is merely falling into my trap...'_

"Rafael!"

The loyal servant appeared before his master without hesitation. He asked, "What is it you ask of me, your Excellency?"

"Call my associate here in China."

"Which one, master?"

"The one linked to the store owner."

"As you wish, your Excellency. Anything else?"

"No. That will be all for now."

Later that day, Leon pays a visit to the Count around midnight. When the young German appeared before the dark, mysterious man, he seemed very frantic and desperate.

"Why, what is the matter, Herr Leon? And where is your friend?" asked Monte Cristo.

"Your Excellency! I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, but... I need your help!"

"Ah, what kind of help, my young friend?"

"Mokuba's been kidnapped!"


	16. My revenge has just begun

**Chapter 16: My revenge has just begun**

"Your friend, Mokuba, has been kidnapped, you say, Herr Leon? By whom?" asked Monte Cristo.

"Yes, your Excellency! Here, read this," said Leon. "It's a letter from his captors, the Triads! I can read and write some Chinese, which is how I was able to translate it."

The Count read the letter:

_If 378,200,000 Chinese Yuan _(A/N: about 50 million USD) _are not in our hands at six o'clock in the morning, then Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of the world famous, Seto Kaiba, will die an hour after the deadline. Should you have the money, hand them over to the bearer of this letter._

"And who brought you this letter, my troubled, young friend?"

"The same man who you apparently saved earlier today, Count. The store owner who sold counterfeit products from the Triads. It seems that they took him in, as he'll be able to continue selling their stuff to the public."

"I see. But, why did you come here tonight? Surely, you have the ransom money with you?"

"Well, actually... Count. I only brought 3 million Euros... which is around 31 million Chinese Yuan. I also can't seem to access my bank account for some reason."

Monte Cristo then walked to another room, and came back with a bag full of gold. "Here, my young friend. Take it all, and save your kidnapped friend. I'll have my chauffeur, Valon, drive you to--"

"That won't be necessary, Count. The bearer's just outside, waiting. But... is the ransom money really needed?"

"What do you suggest, Herr Leon?"

"If we went together to meet Mokuba's captors, surely they would not hesitate to release him, should you wish for it to happen?"

"Why do you believe that will happen if we were to go together?"

"I thought that you pardoned the Italian-Chinese store owner, Peppino, no?"

"I did. So, shall we depart at once?"

"But, shouldn't we take up arms to defend ourselves?"

"For what? There is no need for that or the money. As you said before, the Triads would not hesitate to do as I command for a man of my stature. And, you said that the bearer was waiting outside for us?"

"Yes, Count."

"Then, we shall take our leave. I'll summon my right-hand men, Rafael and Valon to accompany us."

"All right, Count."

"Rafael! Valon!"

Suddenly, two men appeared before their master. One an American, the other, Australian. Since both of them knew each other years ago, they quickly used one another's talents to become Monte Cristo's right-hand men.

Both men inquired, "Yes, your Excellency?"

"The two of you shall accompany my guest and me. Valon, you know what to do."

A few minutes later, the Count, the German, and the former's servants leave the fancy hotel and find Peppino outside. At first glance, the store owner saw a dark figure followed by three foreigners. Upon seeing his savior walk toward him, the pardoned fell to his knees, and bowed graciously to Monte Cristo.

"I shall never forget your kindness, your Excellency!" cried the store owner.

"You can stand back up again, Peppino."

Peppino did as he was told, and looked straight at Leon. "Oh, you can speak in my presence, Peppino. You see, this young man beside me... is a friend of mine." said the Count.

The nobleman then turned to Leon, & spoke in German, "It is required to call you as such, Herr Leon. Otherwise, you shall not gain Peppino's trust."

Now, turning to the store owner, the Count inquired, "Now, how did my young friend, Mokuba Kaiba, end up in the hands of the Triads?"

"Well, your Excellency... your Japanese friend attempted to bed with a certain Chinese woman, who just happened to be the daughter of the Shan Chu (Leader). Xiao Li (the Boss' daughter) became amused at this, and flirted with Mokuba for some time. The Boss decided to kidnap him for his actions; he then planned to torture young Kaiba to death. You see, The Boss disguised himself as the driver of the limo that Mokuba & Xiao Li rode in to do so."

"And I trust that Mokuba's being treated under the best of care?"

"Oh, yes! The Boss' daughter insisted that her 'lover' should not be mistreated at all. It seems that she has fallen for the young man."

"But, even if Li Xiao wanted to, Mokuba wouldn't be released even for her?" asked Monte Cristo.

"Unfortunately, no, your Excellency. Only the ransom money can do such a thing... or if The Boss should wish it."

"I see, Peppino," said the Count. "Herr Leon, it would seem that if you hadn't come to visit me tonight, your dear friend's life surely would've been forfeit."

"So, we're still going to find Mokuba?"

The dark figure replied, "Of course! All the more reason to since your friend is in trouble. Now, have you ever been to one of the places that has one of the world's most powerful criminal organizations as regulars before?"

"No, Count. But, I never knew that to visit such a place, my best friend would have to be kidnapped!"

"It looks like this'll be your first time, then, my young friend--"said the Count.

Leon stared gapingly at Monte Cristo; the German sees this 'opening'. "Bah! Please don't think of it as _that_, Herr Leon."

Peppino asked, "Does His Excellency wish me to serve as a guide to where the Triads are holding His friend?"

"Why, yes, Peppino. That would be fine."

About a minute later, Valon got his master's limo ready to depart as soon as the Count wished. When the dark aristocrat went inside his luxurious vehicle, he was immediately followed by Rafael, Leon, and Peppino. Peppino went in the seat besides Valon, as to guide the way to where the Triads' lair is located.

The Count took out his watch & sighed, "Hmm... it's almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Odd, we could've left around five, and still could make it in time."

"Yeah, but I don't want Mokuba to spend a whole night anxious about his fate."

"Likewise, Herr Leon. But, answer me this... have you and Mokuba been friends for a long time?"

"Yes, Count. We've known each other since the end of the Kaiba Grand Prix tournament years ago..."

"So, the two of you are childhood friends. Ah... to always have good friends... it's such a pleasant thing, no?"

But before Leon can respond, the limo stops at some rundown area in Hong Kong. "It looks like we have arrived. Now, time to save our young friend, Mokuba."

"But, is it safe to enter that basement club, Count?"

"For us, yes. You see, the Shan Chu of this triad, Wo Shing Wo owes his life to me."

"How so?"

"I once captured him and the other prominent members of the Wo group. In exchange for his freedom and for the others, he promised me that he would carry out any orders that I give, even if he was to end his life without hesitation. I immediately ordered that he & his group was to not harm anyone I know, and of course myself."

Meanwhile, Peppino informs what seems to be some sort of bouncer of the reason for the shadowy figure's arrival. Peppino's access is then confirmed by the bouncer. Once, he gains proper access, Peppino reluctantly ordered to his savior, "Your Excellency, please follow me."

"Very well." said Monte Cristo. "You heard him, Herr Leon. Follow this gentleman."

The three men then entered the shady building, while Rafael and Valon remained at the limo on their master's orders. Once inside the club, the visitors had to walk through a long dark corridor. Because of his ability to see in the dark without a light, Monte Cristo apparently lead the two young men.

_'I wonder if the Count truly is a vampire...'_ wondered Leon.

About 2 minutes later, the three entered a vast clubbing room, filled with a couple dozen triad members; naturally everyone except Peppino and Leon wore mostly dark clothing. In the farthest corner of the room, sat their leader. When the Count stepped forward away from the two youths, all of the triads produced handguns, aimed at him.

The Shan Chu noticed another dark presence and looked up. Perfectly calm, despite being the target of the Triad's weapons, the Count began, "Well, well. Is that how you treat all your friends, Father Lam?"

"Put your guns down," ordered Lam; his underlings obeyed. "Please, forgive me and my men, your Excellency. I did not expect to be honored by your presence at such a late hour."

"Which is quite understandable, but apparently, you've forgotten about our agreement, Lam."

Startled, the Shan Chu replied, "I have?"

"Did you not agree to me that neither myself nor my friends would be harmed in anyway?"

"Why, yes, your Excellency. But, how have I violated such a sacred oath?"

"Earlier today, I believe you have kidnapped a certain Mokuba Kaiba. Did you not?" asked the Count in a frightening tone, "Now, this young gentleman just so happens to be one of **my friends**. He and his other friend here, Leon von Schroeder, both stayed at the same hotel as I; they planned to have several love affairs during his stay in China..."

"And?" asked Father Lam.

Taking out something, the Count continued, "AND yet I find _this_ letter, which is blatant proof that you've disobeyed my order!"

"Damn!" cried the Shan Chu, as he suddently turned towards his men. "Why wasn't I informed of this?! If I find out which one of you knew that Kaiba is the friend of my friend, the Count of Monte Cristo... you (my men) should know that breaking one of the Triad oaths is punishable by death!"

A moment later, the Count turned to Leon and spoke in German, "You see? You had nothing to fear for your friend after all."

"Eh? Who's this?" asked Father Lam.

"Ah, I almost forgot. This young gentleman received the letter that led to us coming here. In addition, I brought Leon von Schroeder so he can see that Boss Lam is a trustworthy man."

"Oh, I see. Come here, so that I, Father Lam, may ask for one of His friend's forgiveness." Leon then reluctantly went to the crime boss. Apparently concerned, the Count inquired, "And where is my good friend, Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Oh, that... well, last I checked, my daughter was... with him... for the past 3 hours..."

"Ah, I see. Shall we leave the two lovebirds alone for a little while, then?"

"Perhaps, so, Excellency."

"Then, my friend, Leon & I shall take our leave. But, please send Mokuba Kaiba back at the hotel no later than 7 o'clock in the morning. That's an order, Lam."

With that, the shadowy figure left the building along with Leon. The two went back at the hotel; the German had some trouble to sleep; Monte Cristo, however, barely slept at all, as his thirst for vengeance began to rekindle.

_'My revenge... has just begun...'_

Early in the morning, Mokuba was dropped off at his hotel by the Triads. His former captors informed of the reason for his release before he was given a ride. He then walked back to his room, and decided to thank the Count of Monte Cristo personally later that day. A few hours later, he and Leon paid a visit to His Excellency.

When the two young men entered the Count's room, they were told by Rafael to wait in the drawing room for his master. Five minutes later, Monte Cristo appeared before his guests.

"I was informed that the two of you wished to see me this morning?"

"To thank you for your overwhelming kindness, your Excellency!" cried Mokuba.

"Surely, you jest?" chuckled Monte Cristo, "that is merely an exaggeration on your part, my young friend."

"I guess so... but there must be some way I can repay you, Count!"

"Although I knew that you were going to make some sort of offer... I know not of what to ask of you."

"But, there must be something I can help you out with. Isn't there?"

"Well... I've always wanted to take up residence in the city of Domino..."

"Oh, really?!"

"But... because I have not a single connection in that city, might I ask if you act as a sort of go-between for me in Domino?"

"Why, of course, Count!"

"Very well. Then, it's settled; I shall visit you in Domino three months from today. Just give me the information regarding where you live, so that I may take the courtesy of making arrangements."

Mokuba did as he was told. Afterwards, he took his leave after thanking his savior again. Once the guests have left, the Count went back to his study, and thought:

_'The bitter tree of betrayal must now be picked... especially at every branch... Joseph, Kaiba, Téa, and Pegasus... I promise that I will take everything away from you all as you did me! For God's vengeance shall and will be carried out.'_


	17. The Arrival

**Chapter 17: The Arrival**

On the day when the Count of Monte Cristo was due to meet Mokuba, the Kaiba mansion was under preparations to honor the young man's savior. Although he has a penthouse located near Kaiba Corporation Tower, the younger Kaiba decided that it would be more convenient to greet his honored guest at the mansion, as his brother and sister-in-law wish to see the Count.

That same morning, some of Mokuba's friends have come over, as they too, are anxious and curious to meet the man who saved their friend's life.

They comprise of German DM Champion, Leon von Schroeder, journalist Kazuki Takahashi (A/N: A younger and fictionalized version), Yasuhisa Shiozaki III (A/N: Couldn't find out much information about Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary's family), diplomat Seta Suzuki, and DDM Champion/Creator, Duke Devlin (whom Suzuki brought as another guest).

"Duke? Is that you, and why are you here?" asked Mokuba.

Devlin answered, "Well... Seta Suzuki happens to be an acquaintance of mine. You see, I once saved him from losing his match in a DM tournament by lending him my deck. Since then, we've known each other for the past year."

"Oh, I see."

Shortly after, Devlin begins to converse with Leon and Seta, while the others grow hungry for breakfast.

Yasuhisa Shiozaki III, being a person who works in politics, grew a bit impatient, as he has to go another meeting around 11:30 in the morning. Meanwhile, the tabloid journalist, Takahashi is wondering if Mokuba's honored guest is really all he seems to be.

Hungry, Shiozaki asks, "So, when's breakfast going be served, Mokuba?"

"As soon as the Count arrives."

"Which will be at what time in the morning, again?"

"At 10:30."

"Sorry to say this, but in 10 minutes from now, it will be 10:30. Is this 'count' of yours known for being punctual?"

"I think so."

"But, still... this Count of Monte Cristo... does he really exist?"

"Yeah, Mokuba. How come we've never heard of that name since you've returned to Japan, huh?" asked Takahashi.

"Besides, I did a little digging, and I couldn't find anything about your count, Mokuba. It's like he doesn't exist at all. Hell, the very name is probably an alias or something."

Takahashi inquired, "Where and when did you say you met this man, again?"

"In Hong Kong, during the Chinese New Year festival(s)."

"And you were kidnapped by Chinese Triads? What did you do, try to get one of their women into your pants or something?" asked Shiozaki.

"Well, we all know how Mokuba is. Ever since he had his 'first' in college... well, he's always craved for more."

"Ha, ha..." said Mokuba in a mocking tone, "Okay, guys... I think that's enough!"

"So... is your count fabulously wealthy as you say he is?" asked the Cabinet Secretary.

"I think so."

"Then, in what form did it show up as?"

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain... he is very eccentric, and seems to live in an unorthodox life. For instance, the foods that the Count is served, he hardly eats anything. And... he seems to be quite fond of seeing justice being played out."

"But, how did this 'count' of yours rescue you from the Triads? Surely, he must've been some kind of Superman. Or did he use his deadly ninja skills to free you from your captors?"

"He is neither a superhuman, nor a deadly ninja. My honored guest and I are about the same height: 5 feet, 8 inches."

"So, I assume that he paid the ransom money for your freedom?"

"No. Upon my release, all the Triads told me is that the Count is a very good friend of their leader."

"And, their boss even apologized to me." added Leon.

"You know what I think?" asked the journalist, "I bet that the count made some sort of negotiation with the Triad Boss."

"Think what you want, Takahashi. But believe me, the Count of Monte Cristo does exist, and he's not a fraud!"

"Fine, then. But, by your earlier description of this man, I'd say that he's some kind of a vampire. You did mention that he eats very little, didn't you?"

"And... at night, he searches for lovely young women to suck their blood, right?" questioned Shiozaki mockingly.

"Go ahead and mock all you want, my friends."

Looking at his watch, the politician becomes even more irritated. "See, Mokuba? It's now 10:30 in the morning..."

While the nearby grandfather clock was still striking, the entrance door had opened. One of the Kaiba mansion servants announced: "His Excellency, the Count of Monte Cristo!"

For some strange reason, everyone became a bit startled by this. Seta looked through a nearby window, and saw a black limousine that has just left the mansion's estate. The door leading to the parlor room suddenly opened, albeit quietly. And entering the room, was none other than the count himself.

This same man was dressed in very plain, yet tasteful attire. His dark clothing, everything from his hat to his shoes, was all in perfect taste, as it came from the best money could buy. In terms of age, the shadowy figure appeared to be between 30 to 32 years; a little younger than Duke whose age is the latter.

When the mysterious person advanced toward Mokuba, the others felt slightly petrified. Besides Mokuba and Leon, the others immediately believed that the count was truly some sort of demon.

Seeing that the people in the parlor room are terribly frightened, the count said, "I believe that Punctuality is the politeness of kings, or so it is said. Despite the intentions of travellers, I do hope that you, Mokuba Kaiba, would be so kind to forgive my late arrival of some 3 seconds...?"

"Monte Cristo Hakushaku, my friends and I were just talking about you. I'd like to introduce to you some good friends of mine. They are Leon von Schroeder, German DM Champion; Seta Suzuki, a Japanese diplomat; Yasuhisa Shiozaki, the Chief Cabinet Secretary; Kazuki Takahashi, an infamous journalist; and Duke Devlin, the Dungeon Dice Monsters Creator & Champion."

The count bowed politely to all but Devlin. For him, the count gave him a slightly more favorable bow of respect.

"I assume that you've met him from somewhere, Count?" asked Mokuba.

"No."

A few minutes later, the Mokuba and his guests entered the dining room for breakfast. Because he and Leon knew that the Count ate very little to nothing, they feared that it would distract the others.

"Your Excellency... I've noticed this, but when we were at the hotel, you ate a bit more back then... is the food here not to your liking? If you'd like, I could ask the cook to prepare some Chinese cuisine for you."

"Please, my young friend... you needn't be concerned with my eating habits again. Because of the various countries I've traveled in, there is no quintessential cuisine for a man like myself. More so, I had not eaten since yesterday."

"My God! You didn't eat anything for 24 hours?!" cried some of the guests.

"Yes, that is correct."

The guests continued their breakfast, despite the abstemious count's odd behavior. After breakfast, Takahashi, the journalist, took some pictures of Monte Cristo, and had a brief interview. At about 11 o'clock, everyone, but the mysterious aristocrat had left the mansion.

"If your Excellency permits it, let me act as a guide for you. If you follow me, the gallery is just a few rooms down the parlor room."

"I accept your proposal, my young friend."

The two then walked together to the gallery. Once there, Monte Cristo saw various objects that included Japanese vases, Chinese silk cloths, oriental tapestry, and some Korean masks. Others included several ancient weapons.

Mokuba originally planned to act as a tour guide to his honored guest, but to his surprise, it was the Count who took the role. The older man's vast knowledge simply astonished the young man. A little while later, Mokuba noticed that the count had firmly fixed his eyes on a certain painting.

"What a lovely young woman. Is that your fiancée, my dear Mokuba?"

"I'm afraid not, your Excellency. You see, that's my sister-in-law, Téa. She's become quite famous in America for her dancing talents."

"And when was this portrait of hers taken?" asked Monte Cristo.

"I think about six or seven years ago. It was taken a little after her and my brother's honeymoon."

"I see. Interesting background... I believe that those two silhouettes are the Duel Monsters: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes, that's right. Those monsters were the signature cards of her good friend, Yugi Mutou. The same one who disappeared some fourteen years ago. There were rumors that he died somewhere in prison after his sudden arrest for some political crime. Quite tragic, really."

"Yes, indeed it is. But, why is this in your room, instead of the master bedroom, or perhaps the gallery?" inquired the count.

"Well... my brother, Seto Kaiba, doesn't like it, as he and Yugi were rivals. I guess that he doesn't want to remember the past... again."

Mokuba then recalls when his older brother was defeated by Yugi in Battle City. The elder Kaiba's plan was to beat Yugi, so that he could be crowned the best on top of the Duel Tower. _ 'Shortly after, Seto would then finally put his miserable past behind him and move on.'_

"Is something wrong, Count? You look as if you were reminiscing about something. Perhaps about that love of yours?"

"No, my young friend. But, I'm afraid that I must take my leave."

"Oh, please don't leave just yet, Count. My older brother and his wife are anxious to see you."

Monte Cristo sighed, and said, "Very well, then." The two gentlemen left the room, but...

"Mokuba, is this your guest, the Count of Monte Cristo?" asked a familiar voice.

As he heard those words, the count snapped out of his 'trance' and regained his usual posture. He turned to where the person was.

_'Now... it's time... to make our acquaintance... Seto Kaiba.'_


	18. Mr and Mrs Kaiba

**Chapter 18: Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba**

The legendary Seto Kaiba: CEO of the famous Kaiba Corporation, and currently, the Top-ranked Duelist in the world. Although fourteen years have passed since we last saw him, the thirty-two year-old man seemed to have barely aged in terms of physical appearance; mentally, he's become a bit more sober.

As usual, the elder Kaiba wore his trademark Battle City outfit. He began to step forward towards the savior of his younger brother.

"Nii-Sama," said Mokuba, "I have the honor to introduce to you, his Excellency, Monte Cristo Hakushaku. The same man whom I was lucky enough to be saved from certain death."

"You're welcome to my home, your Excellency. You saved the life of the only heir the Kaiba family has. In doing so, you have earned our everlasting thanks."

The three men then descended the stairway and went into the parlor room. Once there, the elder Kaiba motioned his guest to a chair, while taking another, facing the count. Although the count took said chair, he made it so that his face hid under the nearby curtain's shadow. As for Mokuba, he found himself sitting on a sofa between the older men.

Ignoring the other man's strange action, Kaiba began, "My wife, Téa, will be joining us soon. She's taking a bath; she just finished her daily dance routine."

"I must be very fortunate today, Mr. Kaiba. The same day of my arrival in Domino, I get to meet _the _Seto Kaiba. A man whose excellence is only matched by his worldly renown. Especially for his prowess in the gaming world."

For the first time in years, Kaiba actually blushed at the foreigner's statements. Mokuba saw this reaction and slowly made a small grin.

Monte Cristo added, "And although you were defeated by a virtually unknown boy... you decided to find ways to defeat the same boy, rather than giving up, like most others. Truly, you are an extraordinary person."

"You, who are an honored guest of the Kaiba family, honor me once again, Count. Perhaps the next time you visit, I shall be kind enough to bring you to Kaiba Tower; there I would show you my latest inventions."

"It would greatly honor me, Mr. Kaiba."

"Indeed it would. But, I'm afraid that I have an important business meeting at 3:00; it is now 2:30... Ah, here is my wife now."

The count quickly turned to where Mokuba's sister-in-law stood. The woman's sudden pale skin, complimented with her white dress. She seemed to be immobile for some strange reason. Monte Cristo got up from his chair, and made a deep bow to the Mrs.

Her husband noticed that she was out of character. Concerned, Kaiba asked, "Téa, what's wrong? Did you overheat during your routine? I thought that the mansion's cooling systems were still on."

"Yeah, Téa, are you somehow ill?" inquired Mokuba.

"No," she smiled, "I was merely touched at seeing your savior, Mokuba. The same man who rescued you, should receive a thousand blessings from the three of us Your Excellency, I thank-- no, bless you from the bottom of my heart!" As she said this, she began tearing.

"Mrs. Kaiba," said the count, "you and your husband are much too kind to reward me for the rescue of a precious family member. To save a life such as one like this, is to spare his family and friends' suffering... I simply did what anyone would do; nothing more, nothing less."

"Excellency, my brother-in-law is very lucky to have met you. I thank God for sending you to save the life of Mokuba."

Meanwhile, Kaiba went over to his wife. He whispered into her ear, "I have to go to a meeting now. I shall be back in a few hours. And, I've already told the count about this."

"All right, then, Seto," replied Téa, "Hakushaku, if your schedule permits, will you be spending the rest of the day with us?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kaiba--"

"Pardon me, but please, call me Téa."

"Very well, then... Téa," said the count with much emotion, "but, once I've arrived in Domino, I went straight to this estate. As such, I haven't a clue as to where I will be housed."

"So, I assume that you will visit us again sometime soon?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer, the count bowed. Téa then continued, "Because of the circumstances, I won't let my feelings of gratitude delay you any longer."

Mokuba offered, "Count, if you'd like, you may use the guest room in here, or perhaps you'd prefer my penthouse?"

"No thank you, my young friend. My right-hand man, Rafael, should've made some arrangements as to where I shall take up residence in. In addition, a limo should already be at the door, waiting for me by 2:45, about two minutes from now."

Mokuba decided to walk his guest out, with the intent of finding out whether or not, the count's orders would be carried out with the notion of punctuality. And lo and behold, a black limousine waited at the Kaiba Mansion gates.

When he was about to enter said limo, the count said to his young friend: "Unfortunately, Mokuba, you may not accompany me, as my housing will require much improvisation. As such, I require one day's time. I'll then invite you; I do hope that I'm not transgressing the principles of hospitality?"

"Not at all, Count. But, I'm sure that it'll be more of a mansion, rather than a house..."

"It's settled then. I shall send you a message in one day's time. Until we meet again." said Monte Cristo as he went inside the black limo. As the car started to leave, the count noticed that one of the mansion's drawing curtains moved ever so slightly from a certain parlor room.

A couple minutes later, Mokuba found his sister-in-law collapsed onto the sofa. "Téa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba."

"Then, why were you pale about ten minutes ago?"

"I was pale?" asked Téa.

"Yes, it doesn't really suit you. Which was the reason why Seto and I were concerned."

"Mokuba, I have a question to ask of you."

"Ask away, then."

"What title does the name Monte Cristo hail from? Family? Country? Or is it just a title?"

"I believe that it's just a title, Téa; nothing more, nothing less." replied the younger Kaiba, who then realized that he just repeated the count's four words.

Téa quietly muttered, "His manners are superb... just like... _him_."

Mokuba inquired, "It seems that you've taken a sudden interest in the Count of Monte Cristo, sister. And he's only been in here for a few hours at best, too."

"Since you have been with the Hakushaku longer than I have," said Téa with an ironic tone, "I don't suppose that you seem a bit suspicious of him? What I mean is... does he seem to be all that he appears to be?"

"You mean, what do I think of him, other than for being a great man?"

Yes, exactly."

"Well, I think he is Chinese," answered Mokuba.

"I'm not referring to his nationality; I'm asking you about his person."

Mokuba scratched his head. "That's something entirely different. Because of his eccentricity, the count displays several different abilities, such as the power to pardon someone from execution, influence leaders of powerful criminal organizations, etc."

"And how old is he?"

"Well, after breakfast, he had a brief interview with Takahashi, and revealed that he is thirty-years old."

"That young?! Impossible!"

"Impossible, you say? Why, for the Count of Monte Cristo, he makes the impossible, possible. He's like Nero."

Téa nervously inquired, "So, this count wants to be your friend, Mokuba?"

"Yes, it would seem so, sister."

"And the feeling's mutual between the two of you?"

"Probably. Some of my friends who came over earlier, mockingly said that the count was a vampire or someone who's come back from the dead."

Mrs. Kaiba immediately became pale once again. With a stifled voice, she advises: "Mokuba, even though I'm not your mother, although I sometimes act like a mother to you... and now that you're a man of your own right, be careful."

"Of what, _mother_? My new friend neither gambles, nor drinks any beverages other than water. And besides, he's supposedly richer than even us."

"How wealthy?"

"I don't know exactly, but he said that he stopped counting after 3 trillion yen (around 30 billion USD)."

"All right, Mokuba, but before you go do whatever it is you do... what are your final thoughts about the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Well, from what I have seen so far... the count has seen much, studied much, and..."

"And...?"

Mokuba continued, "suffered... greatly."

"How did this man suffer greatly?"

"Not much detail was given, but by the looks of it, it has to do with some young woman that was supposedly taken away from him."

Téa began to become almost as deathly pale as Monte Cristo. Seeing this, Mokuba decided to not push it any further and left.

As soon as her brother-in-law had left, Téa wondered,_ 'That man... it can't be him... He died a long time ago, didn't he...?'_


	19. Rafael's Story

_A/N: I've noticed that most of my reviews mostly praise the story, but although I want that as much as the next fic writer, I also want some constructive criticisms as well. So, I do hope those who are kind enough to review... please add suggestion(s) regarding my writing style, dialogue, etc._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rafael's Story**

While Mrs. Kaiba asked her brother-in-law, Mokuba, about his new friend, Monte Cristo found himself at his destination: a town house. In the center of the building, was a courtyard, while a moderate-sized Japanese garden was located on the side of the main entrance and its owner, the count.

Valon, who was driving his master to his new home, made sure that the count's orders were instantly carried out. As such, the entrance gates had swung open as soon as the count's servants saw their master arrive. Once the vehicle made its way within the estate's grounds, the gates were shut no sooner than they were opened.

Upon reaching the main entrance doors, the count saw that his other right-hand man, Rafael, had appeared. The older man opened the count's door and offered his arm.

"Thank you, Rafael," said Monte Cristo, as he got out of his privately-owned limousine. "Now, where is the notary?"

"He is waiting in the parlor, Your Excellency."

"And did you send the calling cards to their appointed addresses?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. The first was sent to the home of Joseph Wheeler, Domino's most powerful banker. As for the others, they are placed in your bedroom."

"Good work, Rafael."

The Count then handed his gloves, hat, and golden cane to Rafael. The same man showed his master to where the parlor room was located. As soon as they entered the sun room, the count casually remarked, "Hmph! The statues in this room are of very poor taste; I do hope that they'll be taken care of."

Rafael understood his master's wish, and bowed. Meanwhile, the notary waited before his client. The count noticed him and started, "I assume that you're the estate sales agent of the country house I'm about to purchase?"

"Yes, Hakushaku."

"Is the Real estate contract with you?"

"Yes, Your Excellency."

"Let's begin then. Oh, and where might I ask, is the country house located?"

The notary, shocked, asked, "You mean, you don't know the location of the country house you're about to buy, Count?"

"Not at all."

"Surely, you jest? Haven't you ever been to Domino? Or at least, learn a little about the city?"

"I'm afraid that I did neither. This is the first time that I've been to Domino."

"I see. Well, the country house that you're about to purchase is in the Tohoku Region, which is famous for the countryside, mountains, lakes, and winters... an excellent choice, Count."

Like Téa, Rafael suddenly became pale, albeit for a different reason.

"And how far is it from Domino?" asked Monte Cristo.

The notary replied, "Probably a few hours at the most."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the count, "Rafael, how were you able to choose such a house in the Tohoku Region?"

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency, but I didn't choose the country house. If my master would be so kind to remember..."

"Ah, yes. There was an advertisement in the newspaper, which I have taken an interest in, because of its title: 'country house'."

Rafael anxiously suggested, "Pardon me, Your Excellency, but if you'd like, if I were to look elsewhere, I shall find the very best for you."

"No, no, Rafael. This one will do."

With that, the count quickly signed the contract, but not before carefully reading the details first, as prudence is vital for these kinds of business deals.

Monte Cristo ordered, "Rafael, give this good man 60 million yen (around 508,000 USD)."

The right-hand man took out some banknotes, checked thoroughly, and handed them over to the notary.

"Now, then. Have we completed the formalities for this?" asked the count to the agent.

"Yes, indeed we have, Count."

"And where are the keys to the house?"

"They are in possession of the caretaker. And I've given him an order, so that he is to act as a guide for you once you get there. But, I'm afraid that you've given me more yen than what I expected."

"How so?"

"Well, the house that you just bought was only about 58 million yen, yet you've given me 60 million."

"Didn't you come from the Tohoku Region for this deal?"

"Why, yes, but--"

"Then you were paid for the trouble of coming here," said the count to the notary, "Now, since I have no further use for you, you may leave now."

He continued, "Rafael, please show this man out."

The servant did as he was told. About a minute later, the count summoned him again. He appeared before his master in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Your Excellency?"

"You shall accompany me on my visit to the Tohoku Region; I wish to see my new country house today."

The American stammered, "What?"

Monte Cristo noticed Rafael's sudden hesitance. "I surely didn't see one of my right-hand men just become reluctant to follow an order of mine, did I?"

"No, master. Not at all."

"We shall depart at once then."

A few hours later, the two men arrived at the newly bought building in the region of Tohoku. The time was between 6:50-7:00 p.m. The honest estate agent claims proved to be true: the area was simply astounding. The stars sparkled nature's creations under the evening sky, mountains, lakes, trees, and the like.

Monte Cristo made the usual formalities regarding the purchase and owning of his country house. He met the caretaker and showed proof of the purchase. Once it was finally done, the count had Rafael take a walk with him inside the building. However, he noticed that his loyal servant seemed erratic. Wondering why, he asked him:

"Why, Rafael, what's the matter with you this evening?"

"Your Excellency... this is... a most awkward place for me to be here."

"How come? I order you to tell me the reason for your sudden change in character."

"Very well, Your Excellency. You see... many years ago, I came from a wealthy American family. My family and I celebrated my twelfth birthday on an cruise ship. But... a storm suddenly appeared and killed everyone on the ship except me."

The count, who secretly heard this story from Rafael during their first duel in Death Valley, asked, "How long ago did this terrible incident occur?"

"About twenty-six years ago."

"I see. Please, continue your story."

"As you wish, master. The next day, I found myself on some island, alone. Before I was rescued, I spent three years on said island--"

"Wait a minute, since what does this have to do with your sudden erratic behavior?"

"Ah, please forgive me Your Excellency, but I'm getting to that."

Monte Cristo sighed, and made a gesture for his servant to continue.

"But, before I was rescued, I met a man named Dartz, who was the Atlantean King. Now, I'm sure that this might make you think I'm crazy, master, but it's the truth; I swear."

"Don't worry, Rafael. Like you, I too, have seen some extraordinary things in life. Now, continue."

The American continued, "Dartz manipulated me into following his quest to save the world, by taking the souls of other people, so that he could amass enough power to do so. I was merely the first servant of this man; the others were Valon, Alister, and Mai. Of course, there was Gurimo, Weevil, and Rex Raptor..."

Feigning shock, the count exclaimed, "What?! Valon, too?"

"Yes. He was the one who brought Mai into Dartz's Doma organization. Apparently, Mai's lust for power, fueled by her fear of defeat, was the sole reason why she joined up with us. For her first mission, she was sent to I² (Industrial Illusions) to take the soul of Maximillion Pegasus."

When the count heard that name, he repeated it in his mind, with much fervent hatred.

"On Dartz's orders, I followed Mai, to see if she would carry the mission out. Apparently, she didn't notice me spying on her, and consequently, I discovered a dark secret."

"Which was?"

"I'm getting to that, Your Excellency. You see, in order to capture one's soul, one must defeat another in a duel that involved the use of a card known as _The Seal of Orichalcos_. As such, Mai challenged Pegasus to a game of Duel Monsters. During the duel, the two were reminiscing about their brief love affair that happened about six years prior to their deadly game."

"Which, I assume had occurred in this country house?" inquired Monte Cristo.

"Yes, Your Excellency. And the worst of it all is... that the result of their affair was the birth of a child."

Intrigued, the count exclaimed, "My God?! You can't be serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am serious. However, I didn't go any further, because the two believed that their love child was dead. Pegasus had the child buried in a small garden that's located on the right-side of this country house."

"Hmm... and did you go to some confessional or something?"

"Yes, I did. Once the whole Doma thing was over because of the three chosen duelists: Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, I went through several years of reevaluating myself as a person. During my 'journey', I met a Korean priest named, Father Buu Soh Nii, some six or seven years ago."

"Yes, now I remember," the count said in an ironic tone, "He's an old acquaintance of mine. And he...?"

"He saved me from serving time in jail. When I was in Korea, I ended up being at the wrong place at the wrong time. When I was walking in the streets of Seoul, I resembled a serial killer. However, the priest paid my bail, as he claimed to have known me not to be a criminal. He somehow influenced the courts..."

"But?"

"In return, all I had to do was find a friend of his, and work for you, Your Excellency. In order to repent for my terrible act for capturing hundreds of souls."

The count then pardoned his servant. After inspecting the country house for about an hour, the two men returned to Domino. There, the count's visiting card was accepted from Domino's most powerful banker, Joseph Wheeler...


	20. Limitless Credit

_Just added FAQ section (for those who might not receive my replies via email, or if I'm just plain lazy to email, but I digress)_:

_**Lara The Dark Angel: **_My answer for your first question is a resounding: 'maybe'. For the second question, if you recall, all the millennium items were returned back from whence they came... in a way. They're somewhere buried in Egypt once Yugi beat Atem(u) in the Ceremonial Duel at the end of episode 224.

_**kyunaru: **_Well, I guess August 7th 2007... for this chapter anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Limitless Credit**

The following day, at around 2:00 pm, the count's limousine was on its way to the mansion of Joseph Wheeler, Domino's most prominent banker. Meanwhile, the same banker was in the middle of a business meeting, that involved the Shinkansen (Japan Railways). Surprisingly, he's very proficient in the realms of finance.

However, one of Wheeler's servants interrupted the meeting. He informed his master about the Count of Monte Cristo's visit. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have a client waiting for me." He then heads to his office, in order to reconfirm the information regarding his newest client. Now alone, he reverts to his normal speech pattern.

"Who exactly is dis Count of Monte Cristo?" he asked his computer.

The machine replied, "Not much is known, but he seems to be a Chinese aristocrat."

"Just great... da Chinese are invadin' everywhere now. But, have da results of da credit assessment on him finished yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler. Two of our three investigative agencies have rated him, AA+, while the third, AAA. And his title is indeed authentic."

Wheeler chuckled, "Hehe... I bet dat he paid a lot a money for it too."

The banker then went to the parlor room, where the count was already waiting for him. As he entered, he saw his client had examined some paintings, which to Joseph, seemed to be real, but in reality, were not. When he noticed that the banker had made his entrance, the count turned around.

"I'm assume that I have the honor of speaking with Monte Cristo Hakushaku."

"And I, Mr. Joseph Wheeler?"

After the formalities were over with, the two men decided that it was time to start the meeting. The banker then motioned his client to a chair opposite to his own, with a table in between them.

Once they were settled, Wheeler began, "I've received a letter from the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd. But, quite frankly, Your Excellency... I'm surprised that the firm actually acted as a guarantor for one of its customers."

"It is the largest banking firm in Asia, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. However, there was something that I couldn't exactly comprehend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Count. I believe that it's... on me right now..." said Wheeler as he produced the letter from his folder, "Ah, yes... the letter says that it opens limitless credit on my firm on your behalf, Your Excellency. In other words, it seems as if my bank would have to continue to give you limitless credit for an indefinite length of time. And with any amount you wished for, no matter how colossal it is."

"So, what need is there for an explanation, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Nothing, except for the word: 'limitless', sir."

"That's the only problem you have, then?" asked Monte Cristo.

"Why, yes..."

"It would seem that in your opinion, the Bank of Tokyo isn't a reliable firm? And I invested some money with them too..."

"No. I didn't mean that, Count. It's just that in the financial world, the word, 'limitless', is... ambiguous."

"That it represents the literal meaning of having no limit?"

"Exactly, Count. There was some saying, 'when in doubt, don't do it', or something like that."

"So, what you're saying is... although the Bank of Tokyo opposes that saying, your firm is unflinching to follow suit?"

"I don't seem to follow." asked the banker.

"While the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd doesn't question the ambiguity of the word 'limitless credit', your firm does."

Wheeler replied, with subtle arrogance, "But, Count... no one has ever found my firm's vast resources to be insufficient."

"Apparently, it would seem as if I'll be the first person to do so."

"What makes you think that, Count?"

"Well, Mr. Wheeler, the constant explanations you require me to answer... which, if I'm not mistaken, seems to suggest much reluctance, if not hesitation."

When he heard this, the banker restrained his volatile temper. Never before has one of his clients question him like this. Although his own fortune is comparable to that of the Kaiba's, Wheeler thought that he would have the advantage due to his financial position.

Meanwhile, Monte Cristo was smiling, not haughtily, but rather innocently. He did this in a stern manner, however, as to not give away anything that might reveal his real identity.

After calming down, Wheeler said, "Alright, then, Count. But, to make things more clear, how much do you think you'll need?"

"Ah, my good banker, that is the problem. The very reason why I asked for limitless credit, is because I haven't a clue of what amount I may need."

Upon hearing this, the banker believed that it was in his best interest to finally turn the tables in his favor. Sitting back into his chair, he smiled & said, "My dear, Count... there is no need to be afraid to ask me of the amount you desire to draw out."

"There isn't?" asked the count, innocently.

"Yes, indeed. Despite the limitations of my firm... I can assure you, can meet even the greatest demands. I'll even be generous to offer you... 120 billion yen."

"120 billion yen, you say?" asked the count.

"Yes, 120 billion yen. Which I believe in America is..."

The count added, "Around one billion dollars. But, what might I ask, do with that amount?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I am saying, Mr. Wheeler, is that I shouldn't have opened up an account for such a minute sum. You see, I always carry five billion in American dollars with me in my portfolio or wallet."

Monte Cristo opened his briefcase, and inside, were five bonds. Each one was worth $1 billion American dollars each.

"Five billion dollars?!" exclaimed the banker. He then looked at the count with much astonishment.

_'Impossible! Who da hell is dis guy?'_

The Count said, "Oh, dear... it seems that a man of your stature is surprised by all this?"

"Better that... than to be suspicious of you, Your Excellency," said Joseph, with his pride tarnished.

"Very well, then. Since we are at an agreement... perhaps now you'll send me some money?"

"Yes, Count. We are indeed in an agreement."

"I also hope that you're no longer suspicious of me?"

"Not at all, Your Excellency! I merely wanted some proof."

"I see. All right, since we are almost at quits, and because I won't be staying in Domino for more than a year... we'll begin at say: $6 billion dollars?"

_'$6 billion dollars?! That's worth my entire fortune!' _cried Wheeler in his mind.

"Fine, if you wish for 6 billion, you'll have 6 billion, Your Excellency."

About a minute later, the Wheeler held the 5 bonds in his hands and said, "I'll deposit these into your account ASAP."

"And for my first loan, I shall send my right-hand man, Rafael, to pick it up."

"All right. But, I must say, Count... I believed that I knew all the fortunes in all of Asia... and although yours is quite colossal, I knew nothing of it until today. Did it come out recently?"

"No, Mr. Wheeler. It's actually from a family treasure that was forbidden to touch. As such, the sum's interest had tripled. In addition, I began to make use of it just a few years ago. Because of that, it is only natural for you or for anyone, to not know of its existence."

While they were conversing, the count had his eyes fixed on something outside the mansion. "It has also come to my attention that you, Mr. Wheeler, own the finest car in all of Domino."

"Ah... so you have an interest in Japanese cars too, Count?"

"Yes, and my personal favorite is the Lexus brand," said the count, "And the thought of buying your Lexus has indeed crossed my mind. Name your price, Mr. Wheeler."

The banker laughed, and said, "Surely, you jest? Because that car belongs to my wife, Mai, I have no intention of selling it whatsoever."

Monte Cristo smirked, and turned around.

"However, isn't there a saying: 'For the right price, anything can be bought'?"


	21. LF:Z

**Chapter 21: LF-Z**

A few minutes after the deal between Wheeler and his client, the Count of Monte Cristo, a certain American drove a Japanese Lexus out of the Wheelers' estate. As this happened, Mai Valentine (she retained her last name), the wife of Joseph, found herself running to the parlor room. Apparently, the Mrs. discovered that her prized car was gone.

The door had slammed open. Following her, was 'business' associate, Yasuhisa Shiozaki III; the same Cabinet Secretary who was at the Kaiba mansion when the count had arrived. Although she is about forty-years old, Mai is still considered a sex goddess by many. However, because of a mishap many years ago, she is unable to have children.

Despite the fact that a visitor other than Shiozaki is in her household, Mai exclaimed, "Where is my car?! What happened to it?!"

"Crap," muttered Joseph. He replied to her, "Well, dear... I was going to explain this to you a little later... Count, will you excuse my wife and me for a moment or two, please?"

Monte Cristo nodded.

In the hall outside the parlor, the couple were engaged in an argument. Meanwhile, the count was in a discussion with Shiozaki, but at the same time, overheard the Wheelers' shouting match.

"You sold my Lexus?! How could you Joey Wheeler!"

Joseph shushed his wife. "Keep your voice down, woman."

Finally realizing that there's another guest, she reluctantly complies. "Fine, but why did you do it without my permission?" whispered Mai.

"You see... when we bought it, that car was worth 17.5 million yen (around $150,000), but..."

"But, what, Joey?"

"The count... bought it for twice that amount," continued Joseph, "35 million yen (around $300,000)!"

Despite the enormity of the purchase, this didn't soothe Mai's exasperation.

She cried, "You idiot! I wonder why I even married you eight years ago!"

"But the money..."

"It's not about the money. I made a promise to Mrs. Pegasus that she could borrow the car tomorrow so that her son could test drive it around Domino!"

"But, couldn't she borrow one of our other cars, too?"

"No! Because her son wants to try out a Lexus before buying one! I want you to immediately negate the deal with the count."

Meanwhile, Monte Cristo was seen walking towards the married couple. In response, the two stopped quarreling.

"Mrs. Valentine, please forgive me if I have caused distress to a lovely woman such as yourself. I believed that you would be more than satisfied since I bought your Lexus for 60 million yen (a little over $500,000). But, apparently it seems that not even money could console one who has parted with something most dear to him or her," said the count, now bowing, "Once again, please forgive me for my lack of consideration."

Mai became awestruck at the mysterious man. But, then she realized something...

"Ah, wait... was it 60 million yen, you said? You bought my Lexus for 60 million?" asked Mai to Monte Cristo, as Joseph grew pale.

He replied, "Yes, I did, Mrs. Valentine."

"I see... please pardon my random question, Count."

"Very well. I shall take my leave now. Later today, preparations will be made to ensure that the situation will be corrected. Until we meet again, Mr. Wheeler and Mrs. Valentine."

The count made a bow of respect and left the estate soon after. But, before he actually left the estate's grounds, he heard some faint sounds coming from the banker's mansion...

A few hours later, the same Lexus arrived at the Wheeler mansion. A servant informed the Mrs. about this, to which the latter became astonished upon seeing that her car received a paint job. Originally blue, the LF-Z resembled the LF-A's color concept: silver. On his master's orders, Rafael personally delivered a diamond necklace to Mai Valentine, as a gift between acquaintances.

The following day, in the early afternoon, Monte Cristo summoned one of his right-hand men, Valon, to his study (room).

"You summoned me, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, Valon. Now, I recall that one of the reasons I hired you was because of your considerable skills regarding motor vehicles, right?"

"That is correct, master."

"Good! Now, you could leap onto a moving truck?"

"Yes."

"A motorcycle?"

"Yes. I specialize heavily into motorcycles, Your Excellency."

"I see. How about... a sports car with a drunk driver?"

"A drunk driver?"

"Yes, Valon. A driver who has recently drunk an alcoholic beverage."

"It's... doable."

"Excellent," said Monte Cristo, "Now, I believe that Mrs. Pegasus' son, Edward, is notorious for drinking before driving... and somehow gets away with it. Anyway, there should be a Lexus coming by here soon; use your motorcycle & stop the car at all costs. I overheard that the kid plans to drive all around Domino, so be on the lookout, Valon!"

Almost reluctant, Valon said, "All right, then, Your Excellency."

Valon went to an underground garage that was located underneath his master's estate. He then selected his motorcycle of choice, and headed outside via hidden entrance. About an hour later, a familiar Lexus could be heard speeding towards the count's estate, and driving it, was a drunk American of about eighteen years.

Valon heard this and hopped on his motorcycle. Moments later, he found himself on the driver's side of the Lexus. Thinking quickly, Valon leapt from his bike and into passenger seat, beside the drunk driver (the car has no roof). The thirty-four year old then knocked out Pegasus' stepson, and halted the car before it reached the mansion's walls.

The count's right-hand man carried the eighteen-year old out of the Lexus. Naturally, several civilians started to take a look at the extraordinary event. Monte Cristo soon appeared, along with his other right-hand man, Rafael. Feigning shock, the count asked, "Is the kid all right?"

"Yes, Your Excellency."

About a couple minutes later, another car arrived. This time, the driver was a woman who is in her late thirties; it was Mrs. Pegasus. Other than for her charming personality, Maximillion married her because she reminded him of his wife, Cecelia.

"My son, Edward!" she cried.

Monte Cristo realized this and said, "I assume that your his mother, Mrs...?"

The woman replied, "Pegasus, Mrs. Pegasus. And yes, I'm his mother. Is my son all right?"

"Rest assured, the boy is fine; he's just unconscious, that's all. My right-hand man, Valon, here was fortunate enough to use his talents to rescue your son."

The woman said, "Damit! To think that my son nearly killed himself because of Mrs. Valentine's prized Lexus!"

"Oh, my! Surely, this isn't the same Lexus that I had for barely a day!" said Monte Cristo.

"Then, you must be... the Count of Monte Cristo whom I've been hearing about lately, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, ma'am."

"Oh, and I must reward your servant..."

"There is no need for that. You see, Valon has served me by saving your son's life."

"But, didn't he risk dying in the process?"

"Yes, but it was his duty to do so. He is one of my most loyal servants after all."

"And what will happen to my son?"

"He will be sent to the nearby police station for driving while drunk. However, there were rumors of that not likely to happen. In any case, you will see him at home soon."

The dark figure retreated back to his home, followed by his two servants. Astonished, Mrs. Pegasus nearly fainted from the miraculous rescue of her son. At night, there were several news reports regarding the 'celebrity' the Count of Monte Cristo and his exploits thus far.

Later that day, Monte Cristo received a visiting card from Mr. Pegasus himself. Apparently, he would visit the count the next day at noon, as a way of thanking him for saving his stepson.

The next day, at about noon, a car stopped by the Monte Cristo estate. Exiting the vehicle, was the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, a prominent judge in Japan.

Meanwhile, Rafael entered his master's study.

"I distinctly remember saying that I didn't want to be disturbed!" said the count.

"A thousand apologies, Your Excellency. But, Mr. Pegasus is here to see you."

"Ah, I see. Tell him I'll meet with him in the parlor in five minutes' time."

"Very well, master."

About five minutes have passed. Pegasus anxiously waited for his stepson's savior. Like Kaiba, Pegasus retained his youthful appearance, despite being in his forties. Then, a dark figure entered the room.

_'Good... everything has come into place. First, I've won the good graces of the Kaibas. Next, the Wheelers. And finally... Pegasus' family.' _


	22. A discussion between gentlemen

**Chapter 22: A discussion between gentlemen**

Although fourteen years have passed since we have seen Maximillion, he still retains his foppish personality and dandified appearance. About a decade ago, he adopted a girl who reminded him of his original wife, Cecilia. Surprisingly, his adopted daughter, Valentine, happens to be his actual daughter.

Before Pegasus and Cecelia were married, the two engaged in a love affair that resulted in a supposed 'miscarriage'. Cecelia, not wanting to tarnish both families' reputations, had secretly sent her baby to the local orphanage. It was only recently that this secret had come to light (after Mokuba's rescue in China).

Nowadays, the DM creator spent part of his time acting as a judge in Japan. Like Monsieur de Villefort, Pegasus was extremely strict when it came to judging. However, this virtually was the only trait both men share.

Like his stepson's savior, Maximillion was also well educated, traveled frequently, and had seen much of the world. In fact, because of this and his key political position, Pegasus is the count's main opposition in the latter's mission.

When he went to visit the count, he wore his trademark fancy, red outfit. While he waited in the parlor, he wandered & looked around at the room's tasteful appearance.

_'So he's no nouveau riche after all...'_

Once he saw a dark figure enter the parlor, he confirmed his current wife's vivid description of the man.

_'I wonder if I should call him Monte Cristo-boy... perhaps not. He may be younger than me, but he's no boy now.'_

"Monte Cristo Hakushaku, the brave deed that you have done for my stepson has spared my family and me from suffering a terrible ordeal. As such, I felt obligated to thank you in person," said Pegasus in fluent Japanese.

Coldly, Monte Cristo replied in perfect English, "Mr. Pegasus, it pleases me to save the life of a mother's son, for it is said that there is nothing greater than a mother's unconditional love for her child(ren). In addition, knowing full well that your stepson's life is now safe, brings me more satisfaction than being on the receiving end of your gratitude."

_'Oh, my... so the rumors are true. I should have taken this into consideration... for he is indeed a gentleman as I am. I'm not taking this man seriously at all! Maybe I should speak in English as well?'_

Pegasus looked around the parlor, in order to find something to continue the conversation. He immediately sees a map nearby.

"Does the subject of geography interest you, Count? It is said that you had traveled around the world and saw much."

"Indeed, I have, Mr. Pegasus. I have made an attempt to study the human species in the same way you put into practice nearly everyday, in psychological terms. You see, there is an algebraic maxim that calls for the transfer of a known variable to an unknown one. And... please, sit down, Mr. Pegasus."

The count pointed a chair for which the judge to take a seat. Meanwhile, he sat in a chair that was positioned to partly face Pegasus, while the other half, the map.

"It would seem that you are a philosopher as well, Your Excellency. But, if I had nothing else to do, I'd rather engage myself in a more joyful recreational activity."

"You are right, Mr. Pegasus. The human race does indeed hold a much controversial role in the world. But I believe that you just said I have nothing else to do. Now, Mr. Pegasus, can you picture yourself doing something? Or, perhaps, to make things more clear, what you do... does it have the right to be called anything at all?"

Hearing this made Pegasus more intrigued about the stranger. Never before has anyone countered his own words like this. Never! The only other person who has engaged in a verbal war, was Seto Kaiba himself, who usually made insults rather than witty sentences.

"Your Excellency, as you are an outsider of Japan... you may not be familiar with this country's laws."

"Not quite, Mr. Pegasus. When I traveled through the numerous countries of this world, I became imbued with many different cultures. In fact, I have taken an interest especially in the various judicial systems. In the undeveloped countries' 'an eye for an eye' form of justice is as close as man will get to the will of God."

"I concur with you, Count. If that was the case for all countries, then everything would be simplified. However, that isn't the case now. And besides, for one to know all forms of laws, one must study arduously for years. In addition, one must need a good memory, as to not make one's efforts in vain."

"I could not agree more, Mr. Pegasus. I believe that you had traveled around the world many years ago, as I have done before, is that correct?"

"Yes, Count, it is true. I merely dabbled in the basics of judicial systems--"

"Then, I'm afraid that you have very much to learn, when compared to me."

"How so, Count?"

"You see, I AM familiar with the laws of each and every single country in the world. Including the smallest of details as well."

"Impossible!"

"Why, impossible? I believe Nero once said: _cupitor impossibilium _(Latin for: I seek the impossible). All I did was follow Nero's words. You obviously have heard of famous biblical & historical figures such as Gabriel, Michael, Attila the Hun, Joan of Ark... for they have all revealed their holy missions to be known by all. For the angels, one might say: "I am, but an angel of God." As for man or woman, "I'm merely a tool for the Holy Spirit."

"Could this mean that you believe yourself to be among those celestial beings or great people?!"

The count said, "And why not, Mr. Pegasus?"

"Pardon, me, Your Excellency... before I came here today, I was entirely ignorant of conversing with a peerless genius such as yourself. In fact, I have never spoke with someone like you until today. And about those extraordinary beings... if may I ask, is it possible to make contact with them?"

"Only when God sees it fit to do so," replied Monte Cristo.

"All right, then. If only I could see one now..."

"Right now, you are."

"What?! You consider yourself one of them?!"

"Yes, I do. You see, kingdoms are limited by mountains and rivers, or man-made obstacles such as different customs; however, the world is my kingdom. The reason? I'm neither Chinese, nor Korean, nor Indian, nor British, nor French, nor German, nor American, because I am a cosmopolite. No country in the world can declare the place of my birth; only God can, and only He knows where/when I shall die. I know every culture; I can speak any language. You take me as Japanese? Well, my servants: Rafael and Rebecca take me for an American. For Valon, English. And so on, so forth. Furthermore, I feel it is redundant to swear allegiance to one country or its government who will not defend me. Finally, I have only three factors that can actually affect me: time, distance, and mortality. Although I can eventually overcome the first two conditions, it is the third that is a threat."

"A threat to what, Count?"

"My goal, Mr. Pegasus. Which, by the way I shall reach before I get old."

"Surely, you jest? You are not old, unlike me; for I am a few years away from fifty! But, please, continue."

"Very well, but perhaps in the future, I might somehow be against a prominent judge such as yourself."

"What, is this you say? You do know so long as you stay in a country, you must obey its laws!"

"Oh, I already know that, Mr. Pegasus. But, when I visit a country, I always examine those I know, in order to know more things about about them than they themselves."

"So you're saying... that in your eyes, human nature is fragile, and every person has made some mistake...?"

"And crime," said the count.

"And that you alone are perfect?"

Monte Cristo replied, "No. I am simply impassable. But, if you want, we could switch to a different topic. I am not at all threatened by man's justice as I am of you."

"Not at all! Of course not, Count! I have just realized this, but we are not just conversing with one another, but dissertating! But, if I may say so... it would seem that you think yourself better than man, when in fact, you are part of mankind as well."

"Although I consider myself above man, I do know that I cannot surpass God Himself. It was He who made me out of dust after all."

"Oh, yes, I agree with that. But, other than your goal, did you have any ambition(s)?"

"Yes."

"And it is?"

"Like Christ himself and other persons, I too have been brought up by Satan to the top of the world. When we reached the summit, the Devil King said to me: 'You can have anything you desire, and all you have to do is bow down & worship me.' And so I pondered deeply, because a terrible desire filled my thoughts. I then replied, 'I wish to take on the role of Divine Providence, for it is said to hold the greatest influence in man's world: to punish & reward.' Satan then said, 'All right. You shall become one of Providence's agents.' And with that, the deal was made. I might lose my soul, but if the deal had to be retried, I shall make the same deal again."

Simply astonished, Pegasus could barely utter a single word. After a few moments, he regains his senses.

"Count, do you have any family members?"

"No, for I am all alone."

Pegasus said, "How sad. And, I believe you said that you fear death alone?"

"Not exactly; I said that death alone is my obstacle. As for old age, my goal will be finished before then."

"What about insanity?"

"I nearly became insane once, but that was many years ago."

"I see. I'm afraid that I have to take my leave, Your Excellency. Perhaps one day you will visit me at my penthouse. In doing so, we shall continue our dissertation. Although I live in America, my work here as a judge has demanded me to stay here for quite a while. Oh, and by the way, I might also be able to introduce to you my father, who's now a retired politician; he's now paralyzed due to a stroke. Nonetheless, it is an honor to speak with you, Count."

Monte Cristo then bowed and accompanied his guest to the parlor door. From there, Rafael walked the DM creator to the mansion's entrance. Pegasus left soon after.

Meanwhile, Monte Cristo found himself smiling, albeit forcefully. He then ordered his servants to prepare the limo for the Black Crown in half an hour (He already informed Devlin earlier). For the time being, he planned to visit his female servant, Rebecca...


	23. A brief return to happiness

**Chapter 23: A brief return to happiness**

Rebecca's suite was separate from the count's townhouse. It was furnished in half-American, half-Oriental style; that is to say, among the world's top quality facilities. Although the American woman is a 'slave' of sorts to him, Monte Cristo had assigned three Japanese maids & one American to her. She was informed by one of her maids that the master was on his way to visit her.

Like the count, Rebecca wore the finest clothes money can buy. The only difference was that the count was dressed in a very simplified manner, while the American wore an elaborate kimono (she had prepared for the 'formal' occasion). When we had last saw the child prodigy, she was a girl of twelve or thirteen years, but now, she is a woman of twenty-six or twenty-seven.

The reason why Monte Cristo decided to visit his female servant was to prepare himself for situations that was full of one thing that left the count's heart: happiness. If you (my  
readers) recall, the count went on a global journey to prepare himself for his mission of vengeance, and to rid himself of any positive human emotion, save for feelings of gratitude.

When the count had entered Rebecca's suite, she was in her study, waiting for him. She had noticed that the count humbled himself before her.

In English, she asked, "Count, why do you bow down before me, master? I thought that I was your slave...?"

The count smiled (a rare sight to see nowadays). "You know why, Rebecca," said Monte Cristo (in English), "it is because you are no longer my indentured servant. Don't you remember that was the deal I have signed for your freedom from your captors?"

"Yes, but... I choose to stay with you forever, Count."

Monte Cristo inquired, "And why is that?"

"Because..." said Rebecca, as she made a gesture that hinted her reason.

"Ah, I see. But, surely there must be someone else you admire...?"

"No, just you, Yu--" said the young woman. Meanwhile, the count has shushed her before she could say _the _name. Apparently, women have better instincts when it comes to encountering certain people in their lives.

"Rebecca... the reason for your... admiration of me, is because the only people you got close to are me and your grandfather. Speaking of which, do you remember where your grandfather is now?"

The young woman beamed at this question. First, she placed her hand on her eyes; next, it was her heart. "My grandfather is right here, and here, Your Excellency."

"And me?"

She answered, "Everywhere."

"Now... since you know that you are free and are your own person. You are free to leave at anytime, but should you do so, I simply wish for one thing of you."

"What is it?"

"Don't disclose your identity or any information that will reveal yourself to the public. And, by no means, do not let slip _his_ name whatsoever."

"But, Count... I do not wish to see anyone else but you."

Monte Cristo sighed. "Look, Rebecca. This strange behavior is unlike most Americans. In any case, just do as you please, but remember to take heed of my wish."

"Very well, Your Excellency."

The count made a gesture that he was to leave the suite. But, before he left, Rebecca offered the count her hand to kiss it. Much to his surprise, she quickly gave him a small peck on the lips instead. The count smirked at this, and made his leave.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, a black limo had arrived at the Black Crown. Duke, who had received a visiting letter from the count, had eagerly accepted. He was a man of thirty-two years, whose appearance had changed somewhat.

Duke's clothing of choice for the most part, stayed the same. It was primarily in red and black colors, but instead of a red vest, he now wore a red leather jacket. Although not as rich as the others: Kaiba and Wheeler, Devlin is famous for his down-to-earth character.

When the count entered the building, several customers were astonished to see him appear at a place like this. Devlin then realized that his guest is at his shop. He went to his private elevator and welcomed the count with open arms.

"Hakushaku!"

Suddenly blushing, Monte Cristo said, "Mr. Devlin, there is no need to announce my presence."

While the two men were walking together, they were followed by flocks of the store's customers. Coincidentally, most of them were fangirls, who all want to get close as possible with Domino's newest celebrity. Some people continued with what they're doing, because they were appalled by the foreigner's pale complexion.

"My, my," said the count, "Perhaps I should have made my visit later, as I didn't want your shop to be turned all upside down because of me."

Duke chuckled. "Nonsense, Your Excellency. I have to meet with someone later today, so you caught me at a good time."

"Oh... pardon my curiosity, but who do you have a rendezvous with?"

"Someone special, Count."

"I see."

A few minutes later, the two went inside Duke's office. When the count looked around the room, it reminded him of his younger years, hanging out with his friend; having fun... until his eventual, unjust downfall. In Duke's POV, he saw that Monte Cristo was looking at various awards and trophies. Devlin then noticed that his guest was staring intently at a photo that was taken some fourteen years ago...

"These must be your friends, I assume?"

"Why, yes, Count. When we were all teenagers so many years ago."

In a strained voice, Monte Cristo said, "If I'm not mistaken, those two (Joey & Téa) resemble Mr. Wheeler and Mrs. Kaiba, whom I both met a couple days ago. Once again, pardon my curiosity, but... do you visit them, or is it vice-versa?"

"Actually, the three of us haven't seen eye-to-eye for several years now," answered Duke, "Although I sometimes visit Téa on occasion, and Joey--"

"That was his nickname...?"

"More or less."

"I see. Please, continue."

"He rarely visits me nowadays. Everything has changed so much since _the _incident."

"What incident are you talking about, Mr. Devlin."

"Call me Duke, Your Excellency. You see... Yugi Mutou..."

With much emotion, Monte Cristo stammered, "The former... King... of Games?"

"Yes; he was a good friend of ours (Joseph, Téa, and I). Fourteen years ago, he was arrested at this very building for supposedly trying to overthrow the government with the help of a criminal organization. I learned of the reason for his arrest when I asked his judge, Mr. Pegasus after he interrogating the poor kid."

"How tragic!" exclaimed the count.

"Yes, indeed it is. And for some reason, misfortune befell me a few years after the day of Yugi's arrest. Most of my shipments disappeared without a trace. Consequently, debt began to accumulate, as I couldn't pay taxes and the like. At first, I was going to Joey for help, as he became a banker at the time, but I relented at the last minute. I didn't want to disgrace my friends by asking for money."

"And by the looks of it, you have somehow paid off your debt?" asked Monte Cristo, in an anxious voice.

"Yes, because of that," said Devlin, pointing at a familiar object.

"Why, that is just an opened package, Duke. And there seems to be a letter...?"

"It maybe just a package, Count, but I consider it to be my most precious treasure," said Devlin, "other than... her. You see, this package is the one thing that saved me from financial ruin.

"I can only suppose that it was full of money?"

"Yes; it had contained three billion yen! And for these past seven years, I haven't been able to find my generous benefactor. I only know that some representative from the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd. took part in this miraculous event. Although this letter tells me not to reveal it to anyone... I feel as if I have to tell everyone!"

The count pondered for a moment. At the same time, Devlin thought, _'Strange... the count's behavior here seems a lot different than the time I saw him at the Kaiba mansion. Then again, it could be because he's receiving much more attention at a more public place such as this...'_

After a few moments have passed, Monte Cristo asked, "You say that a bank representative indirectly helped you in this?"

"Why, yes. Do you happen to know him?"

"It just so happens that I do know who you're talking about, Duke. Now, was he... Chinese?"

"If clothes reflect one's heritage, then yes. I believe that he was."

"Then, my suspicions are confirmed. He is an acquaintance of mine; his name is Wei Lin. He and I go way back."

"Perhaps you can introduce me to him... so that I can give him my deepest gratitude?"

"I'm afraid not, Duke. He is known for traveling frequently, and somehow he is able to avoid all of his business meetings." said the count, with a subtle, sly grin.

"Damn... oh, well. One of the reasons I wanted to see him was to learn how he knew Yugi. According to this letter, Sinbad the Sailor, is a supposed friend of Wei Lin and somehow knew Yugi... and given the strange circumstances... I personally believe that it was truly Yugi Mutou who saved me from the ordeal."

Upon hearing that name, the count shuddered, almost involuntarily. He even became even paler than usual. He then took out his watch, as if he had something else planned, and hurried to the door.

In a stifled voice, the count abruptly exclaimed, "Forgive me, but I'm afraid that I have to take my leave, Duke. Because of this visit... I was fortunate enough to forget my problems... sayonara!"

With that, the mysterious stranger had left the Black Crown.

Devlin said, "Hmm... what a strange man. I wonder why he left, too..."


	24. Toxicos & logos

A/N: Yes, yes.. I know that it's been about a month since I last updated this; I was on hiatus due to personal reasons, and because of school. Unfortunately, since I recently started school again, I won't be able to post up a new chapter as frequently as I originally planned. But, I give you (the readers) my word that I shall update once a week (either on Fridays or Saturdays), so that way, should I get writer's block, it'll wear off before those days.

_FAQ_ (BTW, feel free to email me to add suggestions and whatnot):

_**kyunaru:**_ The answer to the first part of your question is: no. will be today, and I answered the second part in the note above the FAQ.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Toxicos & logos**

A few days after visiting Devlin's game shop, the Count of Monte Cristo made his arrival at Pegasus' penthouse. The reason for this visit was to return Pegasus the favor for his request. Upon hearing that the count had arrived, Pegasus' wife immediately had one of her servants to receive the guest. When the servant opened the door before her master's visitor, the foreigner stepped inside, but not before he saw a faint image of a couple in one of the windows above.

Croquet began, "I was informed by the master that he is unable to be graced with your presence, Count. Mr. Pegasus left to dine with the Emperor about one hour ago, but he told me to advise that you to get more acquainted with his wife for the time being."

"Very well, then," replied Monte Cristo.

The same man guided the guest to the parlor, where the Missus was waiting. Sitting beside Mrs. Pegasus, is her teenage son, Edward. The eighteen-year-old listened his mother, only because of his curiosity about his rescuer. For almost a week since his accident, Edward wasn't able to see or meet the stranger.

Before the count appeared at the parlor room entrance, he overheard a conversation between a mother and her son.

"Edward, where is your sister? Why isn't she here?"

"She said that she's taking care of Grandpa, remember?"

"I don't see the point of that when he already has a servant to do that for him. Now, bring her down here."

"Fine..." muttered the young man, as he got up and left the parlor.

"His Excellency, the Count of Monte Cristo," announced Croquet. The familiar dark figure then made his appearance before the missus. The last time she met with the count, the woman became immediately infatuated with him.

"Your Excellency, it pleases me to have the honor to receive you here today," said Mrs. Pegasus, "The first time we met was too brief for me to give you _full_ gratitude for the deed you have done for my family and me."

She motioned her guest to sit on the sofa opposite to hers. "Would you like some tea, Count?" asked the woman, in a seductive manner.

Feigning innocence, the visitor politely answered, "No thank you." _'Maybe I could use my looks to my advantage on this woman here...'_

Pegasus' wife then turned to where her husband's right-hand man was standing. "You may leave us, Croquet."

When he found himself alone with the Missus, Monte Cristo said, "I have heard that your stepdaughter was recently discovered to be Mr. Pegasus' biological daughter. Is this true, ma'am?"

"Yes, it is true... unfortunately."

"Why is that unfortunate?"

"Because of her newfound identity, she would be the sole-inheritor of her grandfather's fortune. My son, Edward, would receive not even a penny."

"How sad!" exclaimed the count, "Even if siblings are not related by blood, they should still be treated equally."

When Mrs. Pegasus heard this, she lit up with a joyful expression. Meanwhile, Edward returned to the parlor. "She says that she's not coming down here. Can I hang out with my friends now?"

"Not before you give your respects to the man here."

The rebellious teen hastily bowed and thanked the stranger. He quickly left the penthouse, and drove away, sober this time.

When they were alone again, Monte Cristo said, "Hmm... I believe that this is the third time we have met, Mrs. Pegasus."

"Please, call me Helena, Your Excellency."

"All right, Helena. As I was saying, I believe that the first time we have met was not a week ago, but rather two years ago."

"Two years ago, you say?"

"Yes. Now, have you ever been to China, Helena?"

"I went there once, but I was in a Tibetan village; somewhere in the Tibetan plateau. I was taken care for by some shaman or doctor when I passed out from the thin atmosphere."

"Then my suspicion was indeed correct. You see, I was that doctor who cured you of your 'illness'. I used a special poison to revive you. The villagers there considered me as a great doctor, because I had saved several lives in that village. "

"Poison?!"

"Yes, you have heard me correctly. But, don't worry, it was only a small dose; if it was a large amount, you would've surely died."

_'Lucky me, then,'_ thought the woman.

"But, Count... if you had saved those lives, then surely you can be considered a doctor."

"It was merely my vast knowledge of chemistry and biology that enabled me to do what I had accomplished in the village. Nothing more, nothing less."

A terrible idea immediately sprouted in Helena's mind. "About that poison you used to revive me, Count..."

"What about it?"

"You said that it was lethal only in large doses, right?"

"That is correct, but why the sudden interest?" asked Monte Cristo.

"I was just wondering if one might possess an immunity to poisons, by taking small amounts."

"Ah! That is how I have become immune to nearly all poisons. The process is very simple, really. Let's say... one takes a milligram the first day, two milligrams the next, and so on, so forth."

"Interesting... I don't suppose that you developed some sort of cosmopolitan substance that contains traces of several types of poisons?"

"Indeed I have, Ma'am. If you want, I can send a vial to you later today."

"It pleases me to hear that, Your Excellency..." said Helena, as she grew more attracted to the foreigner.

Like a gentleman, the count took his leave, and departed the penthouse. Helena personally accompanied him to the main entrance/exit doors. When the two arrived at the door, a limousine was already waiting outside.

However, this had not surprised Mrs. Pegasus, for she has heard rumors of how the count's orders were obeyed without a second's notice, and with much punctuality.

Before he entered his car, Monte Cristo said, "I shall send one of my servants to give you the package later today, Madam. It was a pleasure to have met you."

The woman replied, "It was an honor for me as well."

And with that, the vehicle left, and headed for the master's estate. As a man of his word, one of the Count of Monte Cristo's servants sent a certain package to Mrs. Pegasus...


	25. Exhibition Match

_Author's Note: When I approached Chapter LIII, Robert le Diable (The Count of Monte Cristo), I originally planned to make this chapter take place at an opera, but... then I remembered this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so I decided to make another twist... and this will probably be the only chapter that will contain... a 'duel'. _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Exhibition Match**

The day after the Count of Monte Cristo's visit with Mrs. Pegasus, Seto Kaiba announced a Kaiba Corporation-sponsored Duel Monsters competition. This event was to begin a week after it was made known to the public. To avoid any city-related problems (ie: crime) the tournament would take place at the Kaiba Dome in (Domino's) Kaiba Land.

However, Kaiba would not become a participant in his own tournament; instead he'll face an opponent in an exhibition match. Having heard rumors of the Monte Cristo's top-tier rank in the game, the C.E.O. decided to test the man's supposed reputation. He was going to duel the count.

It was barely a day that an invitation letter was sent to the foreigner's residence. Seeing this as an opportunity to further his revenge against one of his enemies, the count immediately accepted, and sent an email to Kaiba.

On the day of the tournament, thousands of people swamped Kaiba Land. Because of the two men's renowns, bets were made between fans and gamblers. While the middle-class civilians were seated in the stadium seats, Téa and Mokuba, along with a few other privileged naturally found themselves in V.I.P. boxes.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was waiting in his private office, preparing himself to face his opponent. Although it has been years since he last dueled, he re-honed his dueling prowess via virtual simulation matches.

As for the count, he was on his way to the stadium. Inside his limousine sat Rebecca, at his side, who was dressed in the latest fashion; elaborate and tasteful.

"Remember, Rebecca... do not look at _him _until I give you the signal."

The young woman nodded. The black vehicle was illuminated by the starry night, as it raced to its destination.

Back at the stadium, in the V.I.P. rooms, the three families: the Kaibas, Wheelers, and the Pegasuses were socializing with each other. To be more specific, Mai was chatting with Téa about the latest fashions; Joseph with Pegasus about the financial world; Serenity giving Mokuba the cold shoulder; Valentine Pegasus pining not for her fiancé, but rather her true beloved... et cetera.

As for the famous CEO, he heard a knock coming from his door.

"Yes?"

The voice replied, "Mr. Kaiba."

"Ah, Roland. Come in."

A few moments later, and Kaiba' right-hand man enters his boss' office.

"Your duel is about to begin, sir. I thought that you'd like to know."

"I already know. Is Monte Cristo Hakushaku here?"

Seemingly coincidental, one of the security cameras caught a familiar dark figure about to enter the building. Both Kaiba and Roland notice this.

"Speak of the devil."

The count was seen alongside a beautiful young woman, followed by his two right-hand servants, Rafael and Valon.

"Hey, look! It's the Count of Monte Cristo!" screamed several fangirls, and the like.

This announcement immediately brought the attention of various paparazzi. It took a handful of Kaiba's suits to keep the relentless photographers away from the mysterious celebrity and his servants.

When Monte Cristo entered inside the Kaiba Dome, he was told by Roland to follow him. Before he could follow Kaiba's right-hand man...

"But, Your Excellency!" exclaimed Rafael.

"It's all right. Guide the girl for now. That's an order."

With that, the count left his servants and went inside a spacious and luxurious room that had some hydraulic machinery in the center.

"I'm sure that you've had experience with these elevating platforms... Mr. Kaiba will be here shortly, Your Excellency."

The suit exited the room. As promised, his superior appeared before his opponent a few minutes later.

"Looks like we meet again, Count," said a slightly arrogant voice, "This time, to face each other in a duel."

"I assume that you've prepared yourself for this little duel of ours, Seto Kaiba?" asked Monte Cristo, "You know, such as attempting to find out more about your opponent; practice matches, et cetera?"

"Then you should know that Underground duels are illegal, Count. If you recall, that Zane Truesdale involved himself in those, and look what they did to him; he's dead."

"Hmph! It would seem that you've done your homework. After all, I do want to fight an opponent who poses a threat outside the arena as much as I," said Monte Cristo in a dreadful voice.

_'What...? What's that supposed to mean?! Am I actually... scared of this guy...?' _thought Kaiba.

With much confidence, he responded, "Look, what I'm saying is this: You're going down, Count."

Distracted by his own rant, Kaiba failed to notice that he and his opponent were elevating. "I believe you mean, 'going up', Kaiba," said the shadowy man.

In mere moments, the two men found themselves in the center of the stadium. 'Smoke' came out from the floor, as Kaiba and the count made their 'entrance'. The two announcers made the usual comedic banter, and publicized the tournament's beginning, starting with the exhibition match between Seto Kaiba and the Count of Monte Cristo.

"Since you're the challenger, why don't you begin our duel, Kaiba?" asked Monte Cristo.

_'Hmm... I see what he's trying to do. By having me go first, he'll attempt to counter my opening play with his opening play. Nice try, but...'_

"Why don't we use a coin toss to determine who starts the exhibition match?"

In a calm and collected voice, the count said, "Very well, then."

The count produced a coin from his pocket. "Looks like you're prepared, Count."

"I'm always prepared, Kaiba. In fact, I have been waiting for this moment for years."

"Oh, is that a fact?" questioned Seto.

"Indeed. Now choose your pick!" exclaimed Monte Cristo as he flipped the coin into the air.

"Heads!"

The coin dropped back into the count's hand; it's tails. "It seems as if Luck is not on your side today, Kaiba."

His opponent scowled at this. Monte Cristo casually glanced over to where his servants were seated; in a separate, private box. The two duelists activated their duel discs and began with the phrase: "Time to duel!"

Upon hearing this, the audience roared. _'I wonder if...' _thought a worried Téa. Mokuba saw this and asked why his sister-in-law seemed troubled. She assured him that it was nothing at all.

The count declared, "I shall begin my turn by drawing one card... and that will end my turn."

The two announcers, the audience (including the VIP), and Kaiba (especially) all became dumbfounded at this strange maneuver.

"Did Monte Cristo Hakushaku really end his turn just like that?!" exclaimed Gene (one of the two announcers).

"I don't know, Paul, but that stunt of his has gotta be one of the gutsiest opening plays I have ever seen in the history of Duel Monsters! No, I take that back; it is!"

In the private boxes, the three families were all similarly shocked as well. "Dat Count must'a lost it!" screamed Joseph, "He won't last long against rich-boy if he's gonna play like dat!"

"Umm.. Joey, you're rich too," said his wife, Mai.

"Oh, yeah..."

Mai silently muttered, "Idiot..."

"Why did you do that... why...?" uttered Mrs. Kaiba.

Kaiba, feeling insulted, exclaimed, "What?! Are you that arrogant, Count? Or is it that you're trying to psyche me out?"

Monte Cristo merely smirked, and then returned to his neutral stance.

"I thought that this was your specialty: one-turn kills. This is your chance to take out most, if not, all of your opponent's Life points in your first turn, and yet you seem to hesitate...?"

_'Damn... he's got me there. But, he's right... he has not even a single card on his side of the field!'_

"All right, then! I'll begin my turn by drawing one card from my deck. Next, I'll play the spell card,_ Polymerization_, which allows me the ability to fuse together 2 or more fusion-material monsters from my hand or field together to special summon a fusion monster. And so... I'll send my 3 _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ from my hand to the card graveyard to create the _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ (4500/3800)!"

A bolt of lightening (hologram) struck the stadium floors. Once the flashing light was over, a three-headed dragon suddenly appeared, growling. Many people in the audience were astonished at the presence of the mighty creature.

"Now this is interesting... It seems that you have successfully summoned your most powerful monster."

"Yeah, and this is where it all ends, Hakushaku! Attack him directly, my beast! Neutron Blast!"

The behemoth of a dragon produced 3 beams of light from its three mouths; it then launched the destructive blasts towards Monte Cristo. As soon as the smoke cleared, the dark figure stood unfazed, as if he did not feel the impact of the assault. Much to everyone's surprise, the count's Life points remained intact.

"Impossible!" cried Kaiba, "Your Life points should've hit zero by now! Is this a glitch in the Kaiba Corp duel disc system?!"

"Impossible, you say? Why, the very reason I haven't suffered losing even a single life point was because I simply discarded a certain card from my hand:_ Kuriboh_."

"_Kuriboh_?!"

Kuriboh. That one word was pretty much the topic of several heated debates amongst the audience.

"Now, if you're done, may I begin my turn, Kaiba?" asked the count.

"I'll end my turn by sacrificing my dragon for the _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_ (3000/2500) And by the way, my new monster gains 300 Atk points for every dragon that's in my graveyard, and that's four! So, my Shining Dragon now has a grand total of 4200 Atk! Sure, his power is slightly less than that of the Ultimate Dragon, but he gains an immunity from targetting effects!"

"I draw one card, and then I'll activate the spell card,_ Blood Note_, a card that enables me to select one monster on my opponent's field. For every 4 stars in the selected monster's 'power' level, I can special summon a_ Blood Token_ onto my side. I also play another spell card, _Fiend's Sanctuary_, which produces one _Fiend Token_."

After Monte Cristo activated his two spell cards, a total of 3 tokens materialized on his side of the playing field.

"It's obvious why you're doing this... you're planning to summon a powerful monster, aren't you?"

"Perhaps... but the word itself is a bit vague in this game."

_'What's that supposed to mean...'_

The count continued, "I sacrifice my three tokens to summon... _Yubel _(0/0)!"

In an instant, a hermaphroditic creature emerged from out of the ground.

_'No! Not that card! If that card engages in a battle with my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, then I'll be the only one to lose damage! Damn!'_

Before Monte Cristo could declare his monster's attack against the metallic dragon to win the duel... some people in the audience noticed a certain young woman faint from a separate VIP box...

"Look! She fainted!" screamed several onlookers.

Feigning surprise, the count turned around and said, "What?!"

He continued, "That's Rebecca!"

Kaiba muttered, "Rebecca..."

The duel ended abruptly; it was a draw. Monte Cristo then made his leave, apologizing for the sudden departure. When he arrived at the entrance/exit of the Kaiba Dome, his limo was already waiting for him. Shortly after, the vehicle sped away from the dome.

Rebecca was already inside the vehicle. She weakly uttered, "There's no doubt... it is _him_."

* * *

Author's Endnote: I apologize for the late update. This chapter took longer than I had expected to complete. With that said and done, the next chapter will be submitted next week, at one of my appointed dates (Fri or Sat). 


	26. An Intriguing Visit

_FAQ: _

_**TakabiTenshi**: _Yubel is the main antagonist of the third season in Gx. That's pretty much all you need to know if you don't watch Gx.

* * *

**Chapter 26: An Intriguing Visit**

For the next few days, almost everyone in Japan was talking about the exhibition match between Seto Kaiba and the Count of Monte Cristo. While dozens of news reports covered the event, various fansites zealously posted up details, albeit sometimes exaggerated.

About a week had passed since the tournament began. It was around this time that Mokuba and his friend, Yasuhisa Shiozaki III (Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary) went to visit the count.

When the two young men arrived at the count's abode early in the afternoon, they were simply astonished at the vast structure. Originally the same size as the Kaiba Mansion (as seen in Episode 9), Monte Cristo's house was now 1.5x larger. Other than a change in size, the mansion retained its basic design, save for some palatial qualities.

While Mokuba's reason to see the count was to make good on his word, Shiozaki was sent by his 'business' associate, Mai Valentine, the wife of Joseph Wheeler, to examine the foreigner's place of residence.

The three men were already engaged in a conversation, although it was mostly between Monte Cristo and Mokuba; Shiozaki was admiring the mansion's rich and tasteful interior.

"Because of your engagement, I assume that you regularly see Mr. Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes, Count."

"However, it is not the same with your fiancé, Serenity Wheeler; how strange."

"I know it's kind of ironic. Despite her beauty, I feel as if I'm not her type. For instance, she's about two years older than me."

The count said, "I don't believe age has anything to do in a relationship if the people involved are within four years apart in terms of age."

"I was getting to that."

"Then, continue, my young friend."

"You see, my fiancé likes older men, rather than ones younger than her. Plus, she's rebellious, almost too rebellious. And she can very condescending to me at times too. To top it all off, both of us have agreed that we are just friends at best."

The count pondered for a moment. "You once told me that while your sister-in-law doesn't approve of your upcoming marriage, your brother does. How come?"

"Many years ago, my brother frequently disdained my soon-to-be brother-in-law because of the latter's poor talent in Duel Monsters. However, as the years passed, Seto eventually respected him, although he won't admit it publicly. As for my sister-in-law, Téa, she has been good friends with the Wheelers for years, but believes that Serenity and I are not right for each other."

"Hmm... perhaps your sister-in-law shares your beliefs as well."

"Maybe, but if the marriage was to occur, Téa would not be happy; if it doesn't, then Seto would be disappointed. Damit! If you and I could've changed your arrival in Domino from three months to one month... then maybe we could've done something about this dilemma."

Monte Cristo inquired, "When is the wedding to take place?"

"At the end of next week... man, what I'd do to become single again."

The count smiled at this. He then turned to where Shiozaki was sitting. "Well... if one of my guests wanted some paper to draw...?"

The Cabinet Secretary said, "Me... draw? No, no. I was doing some calculations regarding how much money Wheeler's banking firm has made in the past few days from a certain stock. And according to my calculations... he's made 34,438,499,550.67 yen ($300 million) In this case, the day after he sells a valuable stock, the stock's value drops significantly."

"Mr. Wheeler must be very fortunate, then. He must think that buying and selling stocks is a game where you either gain or lose money. Why, it's practically gambling!"

"That is where you are wrong, Count. It is not he who 'gambles', but rather his wife. Because of her numerous successes, she's become quite addicted," retorted Shiozaki.

Mokuba said, "But, Yasuhisa... you practically abuse your political position by giving privileged information to a banker's wife. So, you're directly responsible for her gambling addiction. I believe that you should discourage her from gambling."

"I tried to dissuade her countless times, but she wins me over... and besides, your future brother-in-law has failed as I have."

"But, I were you... I'd..." said Kaiba.

Shiozaki asked, "You would do what?"

"I would teach the woman a lesson that she'd never forget."

"You mean like a form of punishment?"

"Yes. Just use your key position to your advantage. Once you learn something significant, tell Mrs. Valentine an... altered version of the news. With her various successes in the past, she'll obviously trust your word, and instead of gaining money, she'll be losing money. Naturally, she'll come to her senses once she loses enough capital."

Upon hearing this suggestion, Yasuhisa let out a forced laugh. Monte Cristo, however, seemed indifferent to the conversation between his guests. In truth, he missed not a single word. A little later, the Cabinet Secretary took his leave. But, before he left the estate, he was escorted to the door by the count himself. The older man whispered something into the politician, and (the count) was given a brief reply: "It's agreed."

The count then returned to his other guest.

"You don't think that you spoke about your future sister-in-law in a wrong way in front of her 'partner', Shiozaki, Mokuba?"

"Hakushaku, I implore you to stop teasing me like this."

"Very well, then. Ah, before I forget, I would like to invite you and your family to dinner in my country house in the Tohoku Region this Saturday. I also intend to invite the Wheelers and the Pegasuses within the next few days."

"I accept your invitation. In gratitude, it would give me great pleasure if you would be so kind to visit Téa and me tonight for dinner since you are free."

"On what occasion is this event for?" asked the count.

"Just to be more acquainted to one another. My brother won't be joining us, because he is involved in an important business meeting tonight. "

"I see. As much as I would like to, I'm afraid that I must refuse your offer, Mokuba."

"Why, Count?"

"Because, my young friend... I already have an important meeting with someone later today. Unfortunately, I am not always 'free' as you may think I am."

"Hmph! This is the second time you have refused an offer from me or my family, Count. I must say, I feel as if you are somehow biased towards my family and me. For instance, you complied to Pegasus' request to visit his family last week."

"I did accept your brother's invitation to go up against him in the exhibition match in his tournament about a week ago, didn't I?"

"Well, yes... but..."

"But you want proof? Well, here it is!" exclaimed the count, as Valon suddenly appeared at the door, "and remember: I was neither able to know about your visit today, nor could I have learned that you planned to invite me tonight."

Mokuba sighed in defeat. "You do have a point."

"Exactly. Now... Valon, what instructions did you receive from me earlier today when I summoned you in my study?"

The valet answered his master, "To have His Excellency's door shut at five o'clock in the afternoon."

"And?"

"To allow only Mr. Bartholomeo Colombo and his son, Andre A. Colombo to see you," added Valon.

"Good, Valon. That will be all; you may leave now," said Monte Cristo, "You see, I have given you proof of why I cannot accept your invitation today."

"I understand, Count. But, it looks like I'll have to take my leave now; for I fear that I may have bored you for the past couple of hours."

"Not at all, my young friend. Perhaps I might even see you tomorrow, but until then... farewell."

Like with Shiozaki, the count personally walked Mokuba to his mansion's entrance. He watched as the young man leave his estate. Once his guest had left, the count summoned Rafael.

"You called for me, Your Excellency?"

"Make sure that the preparations have been made for the house in the Tohoku Region."

Rafael slightly shuddered upon hearing his master's command. "As you wish, Your Excellency."

He then made a bow and left his master. The count went back to his study, waiting for his other guests sometime that day.


	27. A man who loves strawberries

**Chapter 27: A man who loves strawberries**

After meeting with his two visitors: the Colombos, the Count of Monte Cristo made arrangements to visit Pegasus later that same evening. But before he went to the home of the Duel Monsters' creator, Monte Cristo contacted the Wheelers to inform them of Saturday's dinner; they accepted the invitation.

When he arrived at the penthouse, the count noticed that some misfortune had befell the prominent figure. Instead of a joyful expression one usually has when one receives a welcome visitor, the American had put on a sullen face.

"Why, Mr. Pegasus!" said the count feigning any sympathy, "What is the matter? Have I come at a bad time? Say, perhaps when you were going over an upcoming trial case?"

Pegasus forcefully smiled at his guest. "No. Not at all. You see, Count... it is a particular case in which I am the sole victim."

"How so, Mr. Pegasus?"

"My problem is merely a fiscal loss. The loss was a rather large sum, but nothing that I cannot bounce back from. Because of a decrepit and stubborn elder, my daughter's future does not seem bright. After all, $3 billion is nothing when one still has $8 billion left..."

"Oh, my! Did I just hear you have lost $3 billion?! Might I ask, who was responsible for this sudden mishap?"

"My own father, Count."

"But how can that be? I thought that you had told me that your father was paralyzed because he was afflicted with a stroke."

"Well, despite being deprived of human speech and unable to move... he can still make himself understood."

"How?" asked Monte Cristo.

"By utilizing his eyes in a certain way; he blinks to say 'no' and he closes his eyes tightly to say 'yes'. The only people who fully understand this 'system' are my daughter and my father's personal servant, Barry."

"My friend... how did your father cause you to lose $3 billion dollars?"

"By making some changes in his will. Originally, my daughter was to receive $3 billion upon his deathbed. But, since he opposes the engagement between his granddaughter and a Von Schroeder, the $ 3 billion will be divided and sent to various charity foundations instead. And as someone who contributes to better the world, I cannot refuse my father's intent. However, the marriage between Leon von Schroeder and my daughter will and shall take place."

"Does your father have some history with the von Schroeders, Mr. Pegasus? If memory serves, Leon von Schroeder's father was a politician many years ago. Perhaps the two were political opponents back in the day?"

Pegasus replied, "Yes, I have taken that fact into consideration, Count. Fortunately, Leon is expected to arrive in Japan from Germany in the near future. I only hope that the union between my family and the von Schroeders will finally end the political rivalry between the two families."

"As do I, Mr. Pegasus."

After hearing the count say those words, the American seemed to revert to his foppish mood.

"Come now, let us not speak another word of my family problems."

"Agreed."

"Not to be blunt, but what is the reason for your coming here tonight, Count?" asked Pegasus.

"To personally invite you and your family to dinner this Saturday."

"So I assume that my family and I are to meet you at your house in Domino...?"

"No, Mr. Pegasus. The dinner will take place in a country house I have recently bought in the Tohoku region."

"Ah, the Tohoku region! But, where in that region is your country house, Count?"

"It is in the Motsuji area."

"Motsuji? Did you just say Motsuji, Count?"

"Yes, because I distinctly remember the beautiful gardens surrounding the building. I believe that my country house was No. 28. I think of it as coincidence, but... didn't you own that house years ago, Mr. Pegasus? "

"Well, yes... that was the reason for my sudden... shock," claimed the judge, who was trying to cover his emotions, "It's just that... I never really liked Motsuji."

Attentively, Monte Cristo said, "Then this antipathy will remove me of the pleasure to have you over for dinner?"

"No! No! I shall and will do everything possible to go to your dinner this Saturday."

"Very good! My servants and I will be expecting to receive guests on Saturday at six o' clock in the late afternoon. And if you are not able to come, I shudder to think that there is some years' old curse within that house which I have bought."

"Rest assured, you will see me and my family at the appointed date and time."

"That is pleases me, because I was never one to accept rejections... And if you'll excuse me, I had better be going now, since I have finished inviting all of the guests."

"You mean... there are others you will receive this Saturday?"

"Why, yes. The Kaibas, the Wheelers, the Colombos, and some other individuals that have caught my interest."

"_The_ Colombo family?! I heard that they supposedly disappeared years ago after Fiat (a major Italian motor vehicle manufacturing business) took over."

"Yes, the very same. They are old acquaintances of mine whom I helped get back on their feet."

"Ah... I see," muttered Pegasus.

"With that said and done, I must take my leave. Until we meet again, Mr. Pegasus," said the count as he left the building.

The following day, a certain limo left for the countryside outside Domino. While his valet, Rafael supervised the plans regarding Saturday dinner, Monte Cristo had his other right-hand man, Valon to accompany him.

By the time the two reached their destination, it was barely noon. The count instructed Valon to wait for him until he returns from a nearby green house. It was only a few minutes of walking, that the count finally found what he was looking for inside the small man-made garden: a lone gardener.

"Is it harvest time already this year, my good man?" inquired the count, smiling.

Upon hearing this sudden question, the farmer stopped tending to his strawberries. In his perspective, the stranger resembled a Dracula-like figure. At first, the fifty-some-year old nearly had a heart attack, but the potential episode quickly subsided.

"You're... dat Hakushaku everyone's bin talkin' about, arrn't you?"

In turn, the dark and mysterious man confirmed the middle-aged farmer's suspicion.

"Well, if ya are here ta buy some produce--"

Monte Cristo said, "Oh, no. I'm not here for that."

"Den, why have you come here, Hakushaku? Most people who drop by dis place either steal some of my fruits and vegetables. Or buy dem... you're not here to steal them, aren't you? I mean, a rich guy like ya never has any financial problems... like me."

"I'm here for _that_," said the count.

Confused, the old gardener asked, "What? D--The tower?"

"Yes, the tower. You don't happen to be the only person around this place, do you?"

"Actually, I am the only person who lives here, Hakushaku."

_'It would seem that Fortuna is on good terms with me again today'_, thought the count.

"Why are you interested in da tower?"

"Because, my good man... I am interested in what is in it. And I don't want a verbal answer; I'd rather see what it contains with my own eyes."

"Fine! Then, follow me, Hakushaku."

The middle-aged man then led the foreigner into the tower. Together, the two climbed several stairways until they reached what seemed to be the top floor. It was during this time the count had noticed that the tower doubled as a living quarters and a place where information is sent to a federal building.

However, the living quarters was not on par with the home of an average salary worker. It seemed like it housed someone who was uneducated, and thus undeserving to have better living conditions.

"My, my... isn't this a surprise. I always had a strange feeling that this tower had something to do..." said Monte Cristo.

"See now? You satisfied?"

"Almost, my good man. You see, I'm curious about how you're accommodated about all this."

"I know what ya mean. When I dropped outta of school when I was a kid, I was forced ta work like a pig."

"Hmm... answer me this: "Do you like your current occupation?"

"Why, yes. Especially since I can eat all da strawberries I want, although they are among the most expensive fruits I sell."

"Tell me, how much money do you usually make?"

"Well, since I occasionally get only a customer once every few months, I'd say no more than 60,000 yen (roughly $513) I also receive an extra 12,000 yen (a little over $100) for every correct piece of information I send to some government facility."

"But, that would still amount to around 80,000 yen ($684.05) at the most!"

"I know it's nothing, but gardening is the only thing I'm good at in life."

"Hmm... but what would you do if I offered you a much larger green house? And say... you were given 3 million yen today (around $25,000)?"

"My God! That's a fortune! Are you really serious?!" exclaimed the gardener.

"Yes, and all I ask of you is one favor."

"Tell me!"

"Allow me to send one piece of information to this... facility you spoke of."

"Impossible! Are you mad?! They'll fine me and I'll lose this job!"

"Then instead of 3 million yen, how about 3.5 million ($30,000)? Or... do you want 4 million yen (A little over $40,000)?"

The count then opened the brief case that he was carrying, and revealed to the poor farmer, hundreds of thousands of Japanese currency. The man was simply dumbfounded. This action had the effect the Monte Cristo expected. He gave a portion equal to the amount he offered the middle-aged man.

"There, there... do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, Hakushaku. Yes, we do."

"Good, now for your end of the bargain..."


	28. The Dinner

**Chapter 28: The Dinner**

It was finally Saturday. At around 6 o'clock in the evening, the Hakushaku and his servants began to receive guests. Upon their arrival, the guests noticed the building's exterior lacked the grandeur the count is usually associated with–that is to say the country house retained its austere appearance. However, this was according to his (Monte Cristo) wishes.

No sooner did the villa's doors open, that the guests found themselves instantly awestruck. While the outside was bleak and ominous, the inside was the complete opposite. Everything from the ceilings to the floors was decorated magnificently. In the kitchens, many top-ranked chefs were already at work; for the count's dinner that was to take place.

One of the Count of Monte Cristo's favorite rooms, the library, literally had shelved tens of thousands of books (A/N: Think of the library in Walt Disney's_ Beauty and the Beast_). The weapons room, which was nearby the library, contained a collection of hundreds of both modern and past types of weaponry. They ranged from swords of the Far East, to European sabers, and of course modern-day guns.

There was also something interesting in the count's country house's interior–it was that each room seemed to be more impressive than the one previous.

The reason for this remarkable interior was quite simple. Days prior to the dinner party, the count had ordered several of the world's finest interior designers and decorators to give his country house a makeover that complimented his eccentricity. In order to fit the foreigner's tastes, the professionals utilized a variety of unique and ingenious methods to accomplish their objective(s).

If there was anything else other than the villa's exterior that retained its original properties, it was the garden and a certain bedroom... Naturally, this was much to Rafael's dismay, as his master had strictly made it clear that nothing should be changed regarding these (the exterior, the garden, and _the_ bedroom) things.

As for the guests, Duke Devlin was the first to show up. Devlin conversed with the refined gentleman, albeit for a brief moment, for the Wheelers made their entrance. The family was accompanied by none other than Cabinet Secretary Shiozaki himself. Shortly after, the count's valet, Valon, announced the 'Italian-Americans', the Colombos.

Two men joined the other guests in the parlor. One, a middle-aged, clean-shaven man, dressed in typical business suit. The second, a bishonen in his early twenties, wore a fashionable tuxedo.

"The Colombos?" inquired Joseph, "I thought that they were wiped off the face of the Earth years ago."

Monte Cristo responded, "They are old friends of mine, whom I saved from ruin."

"I see. And... how rich are these guys?"

"Their fortune amounts to roughly ¥1,175,000,000,000 (around $10 billion)."

"Oh, really? And their Japanese seems to be fluent."

"**It **is only natural. After all, they did learn to speak your language from the best tutors in the world. Moreover, the son had an ulterior motive to learn how to speak Japanese..." said the count.

"Which was?"

"To find himself a Japanese wife."

"Now, that is interesting," said an intrigued Wheeler, "I'd say that the youth has 'Yellow Fever'."

Mai immediately shot her husband with a certain look in her eye. Realizing this, Joseph cringed. Meanwhile, the count secretly overheard a conversation, in which the topic was the fiscal losses that had occurred in two prominent families.

A few moments later, Kaibas and the Pegasuses were the last to arrive at Monte Cristo's country abode. For once, Seto was wearing something other than his Battle City outfit; he was dressed in a black tuxedo. As for Téa's apparel, it was the same white dress the count saw on the day of his debut in Domino.

As usual, Pegasus wore his flamboyant red attire. His wife, however, was wearing the latest fashion of the season.

Once he greeted Mr. & Mrs. Kaiba, and Mokuba, the count then shook hands with Pegasus. He couldn't help but notice that the American suddenly lost his dandified appearance– it was replaced by a dreadful expression.

As the clock struck at half-past six, Monte Cristo led his company to the dining room. For some reason, the count had Maximillion arm-and-arm with Mai upon the visitors' entering the dining room. The count merely had to observe the subtle reaction(s) between the judge and a banker's wife in order to reconfirm his suspicions.

Several of the count's servants were already placing the appetizers on top of the circular dinner tables.

When the main course began, exotic and rare delicacies were laid upon the dining tables. However, some of the guests received certain dishes. Set before Téa was a freshly cooked bowl of ramen; Kaiba, France beef; Joseph, curry and rice; and Pegasus, Gorgonzola cheese with red wine.

Shiozaki said, "I must admit, Count... you truly have outdone yourself here. I mean, to transform a withering place such as this to an upper-class housing... it's like that one show in America."

"Why, thank you, my good Cabinet Secretary... but I myself must confess something to you all."

With high expectations, Téa asked, "What do you have to confess, Count?"

Contorting with much strain, Monte Cristo turned to Mrs. Kaiba. "My confession will be revealed to all of you tonight... after dinner."

While most of the guests thoroughly enjoyed their meals, some had felt slightly unnerved by their host's strange behavior; the foreigner ate very little.

By the time most of the party finished their first dish, Wheeler was already on his sixth or seventh plate.

Mai whispered into her husband's ear, "_Just pretend that you're full; you're embarrassing me!_"

Joseph complied, albeit being too dramatic. The blonde woman gave out an exasperating sigh.

Once dinner was over, it was about a quarter-past seven. Rafael and several other servants then clean up after their master's acquaintances. Afterwards, the charismatic figure asked his guests for their undivided attention–for he was about to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Now that I have your attention, I would like to confess to you all one of the reasons for my purchase of this wonderful villa. First and foremost, I wished to escape the hustle and bustle that is the modern-day city, so that I may have time to be alone. However, once I set eyes on this lovely country house, I found myself suddenly intrigued by some unknown atmosphere that seemed to originate right in this very building."

Piqued, Joseph asked, "Like an aura of some sort?"

"Hmm... but perhaps there is a better word to describe the thing I have felt... say a years-old curse?"

The way the count said those words had sent up a chill up the spines for some of the visitors. For Pegasus and Mai, they were the ones most affected by the count's statement.

"A curse?" inquired Pegasus, "Why, the very idea is preposterous itself!"

Monte Cristo said, "My honorable judge... are you implying that you are skeptical of this 'curse'? Please correct me if I'm wrong, but... aren't you a firm believer of the supernatural? What I mean is... didn't you once claim that the card game you've invented, Duel Monsters, traces its origins to 'shadow games' that were played in Ancient Egypt?"

_'Damn it! He's got me there.'_

"Yes, but how did you possibly learn my beliefs?" asked a curious Pegasus.

"I have my methods, Mr. Pegasus."

With much contempt, the American replied, "I see."

"But don't let our witty banter get in the way of our friendship, Mr. Pegasus... if I have intruded against any personal barriers you may possess, I humbly ask that you forgive me."

The other guests were astonished at this scene. The DM creator hesitantly 'forgave' the foreigner for his (the count) supposed lack of insight.

Monte Cristo then continued, "In gratitude for your all coming here tonight, it would please me to show all of you to a certain room here. Unlike most of the rooms in this villa, the one I'm about to show you has been left alone completely."

"And why is that?" asked the guests.

"Because... I have come to the conclusion... it is _that_ room which is the very source of the dreadful atmosphere. Now, that is over and done with, who's brave enough to accompany me to that 'cursed' room?"

All but two eagerly accepted the count's offer–Maximillion Pegasus and Mai Valentine.

The count then led his guests to the unspecified room. They passed by the enormous library, the impressive weapons room, the unique art gallery, and so-on-so-forth.

When the group arrived at their destination, the count gave them light-hearted warning. They then entered_ the _bedroom.

There was barely any light inside the bedroom. The bed itself gave off the impression that something sinister had occurred many years ago.

In broken Japanese, Mrs. Pegagus said, "My... this does seem a bit scary doesn't it?"

"To most people, but not to me," said a smug Kaiba.

"Just look at that bed over there," advised the count, "Just imagine the possibilities of what may have taken place upon it!"

Mai grew pale, while Pegasus was visibly shaken with fear. This effect was naturally increased when they both discovered body imprints on the bed sheets.

Concerned, Téa asked her friend, "Mai, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Téa. It's just..." uttered the blonde as she fainted.

"Mai!" cried both Joseph and Téa.

"See, Count!" exclaimed Pegasus, "Look what your 'tour' has done!"

"Don't worry, my friends... she will be fine with _this_."

The dark figure produced a vial that contained unknown substances. He then placed a small portion of the unknown substance inside the blonde woman. About a minute later, the victim got back up.

"Now, now... if I may have your undivided attention once again, I would like you all to follow me to the garden around back. For I am certainly convinced that a serious crime was committed there."

_'Which, of course I know who was involved in...'_ thought Monte Cristo.


	29. The Past

**Chapter 29: The Past**

The count led his guests and right-hand man (Rafael) outside the country house to where the scene of the crime—a garden—was located.

As he tapped his foot on the fertile patch, Monte Cristo announced, "My friends... we are here now, at this very spot, where I surmise that a crime has taken place. When my servants were refurbishing the local vegetation, they came across an iron chest which contained something disturbing."

The guests asked, "It contained what?"

"This chest below the dirt contained a skeleton of a new-born infant," replied the count, "Rafael!"

A very muscular man appeared before his superior. "Yes, Your Excellency?"

He motioned his valet to dig through the small garden. Luckily, the man restrained himself from expressing his emotions. The blonde American conveniently had a shovel in hand. The reason for this convenience was because the count and his lackey went over what was to be done for Saturday's dinner that evening.

It was only a minute's time when Rafael had dug up the chest. Upon seeing the object's mere existence, both Pegasus and Mai went pale with terror.

"Now, open it," said the master to his loyal servant.

Rafael nervously did so, but his master's guests seemed to take his (Rafael's) apparent trembling for an act. When the manservant opened the casket, a skeleton was found inside. It was quite a disgusting sight to behold, as maggots and worms were squirming all around. Whatever was left of the dead infant's flesh seemed to have been eaten away gradually.

Of the entire group of people who witnessed this horrific image, only two could stomach it—the Hakushaku and Seto Kaiba.

While Mai nearly fainted again, Pegasus regained his normal composure—it was as if he was somewhat relieved.

"Count, are you sure that this is where a crime has occurred?" asked the effeminate man.

"I am sure of it. Think of it, a new-born that was buried alive beneath a garden...?" exclaimed Monte Cristo, "Isn't infanticide a crime, Mr. Pegasus?!"

"Why, yes, it is. But, what if the child wasn't buried alive?"

"Mr. Pegasus... if the infant was dead, why would one bury it in this garden? A proper funeral would be more appropriate, wouldn't you agree?"

"I concur..."

The younger Colombo asked, "Isn't committing infanticide punishable by death here in Japan?"

Wheeler answered, "Yes, it is kid."

"Isn't that right, my honorable judge?" asked the count.

"Yes, Count. I believe that it is."

Realizing that he might have pushed his selected targets too far, the count decided to move on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention, we shall continue the evening's activities back inside."

While they were all walked into the building's interior, Pegasus whispered into his former lover's ear:

'We have to talk.'

'When and where?'

'Sometime tomorrow in my private office, where we would be safe to be seen together again.'

'Fine, I'll be there.'

As the night went on, some of the guests have left for their homes. The Colombos decided that it was time for them to return to their luxury suite back in Domino. When the two men were waiting for their ride, the elder forgot something and retreated to the country house of his 'old friend', the Count of Monte Cristo.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand over his shoulder. The young Italian-American turned around, expecting to see either his 'father' or his benefactor, Monte Cristo. Hell, even that greedy banker would do. For some reason, he noticed that Wheeler seemed to be very interested in him; was the banker into guys or was it because of his vast fortune?

But to his surprise, the bishonen found a familiar face that was not among the guests earlier that evening. Instead, it was a former acquaintance of his. The strange man had light blue hair that was shaped like some sort of beetle. And judging by his dirty stubble, the man hadn't shaved in quite some time.

Startled, the young man started back and asked, "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing... (hic) I was just in this area, and (hic) realized that I was so drunk, (hic) that I don't know where I am...(hic). Would you spare me the trouble of walking all the way back to Domino, my dear friend? " said the stranger.

"Piss off! I'm not your friend. I don't give rides to bums like you."

The beggar made a familiar, yet annoying laughter.

"Oh, how the high and mighty forget!" exclaimed the crooked man, "And you're no exception, am I right, Benny the Devil? (A/N: Rhymes with Benedetto sort of... but kind of a lame nick name, right?)"

_'Grrr... damn it! How could he have known about my new identity?!'_

"What do you want, then, Weevil?" asked Benny, as he reverted to a less polite speech pattern.

"Why, money of course... but don't worry, I'll keep your secret, if I receive 100,000 ¥ (around $800) a month. You see, I can be reasonable, as I'm not asking for everything you have... and to make sure that you're not gonna do anything stupid... you'll personally hand me the money at this place."

Underwood took out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to the young man. It had time and address information on it.

"And when we meet each other, we could reminisce the good 'ol days. Like your first murder, robbery, etc... Remember boy, I know where you live."

As he saw his 'father' return, Andre said, "I know..."

Weevil then disappeared into the shadows. "Who was that, kid?" asked the elder Colombo.

"Nothing, 'dad'."

The following day, Mai Valentine paid a visit to prominent judge, Maximillion Pegasus. As promised, the two former lovers met one another in Pegasus's private office.

The judge noticed that the woman seemed restless.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I couldn't, because I had nightmares about OUR child!"

Pegasus immediately shushed Wheeler's wife. He whispered, "Quiet, woman!"

He continued, "Now, you remember what you saw in that iron chest?"

"Of course I did—it was mostly worn away because of decomposition."

"Correct, but the child should not be there in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

"It was never condemned to death by being buried alive. I can't verify it, but I felt as if I was being watched as I dug into the garden. Apparently, someone nearby thought that I'd buried some treasure. When I went back inside, I saw the figure holding that same trunk as he left the grounds."

"So, the child might still be alive?"

"Yes... and that is what I fear the most. If our secret was to come to light, it would ruin us both, as well as our families. Imagine the newspaper headline, 'World famous philanthropist fathers illegitimate child with underage mother'. Damn it all! I can't believe you were barely seventeen when we slept together all those times."

"Then what do we do? It's nearly impossible to find our baby some twenty-years after it was born!"

"I know, but this Count of Monte Cristo seems to know too much. There's just something about _that _man. Ever since he arrived in Domino a couple of weeks ago, there has always been a series of coincidences that he is seemingly involved with."

"You're not saying that you suspect Monte Cristo Hakushaku staged all those events...?"

"Well, actually, that is exactly what I'm saying. If he knows something about us, why can't we find out something about him?"

Pegasus continued, "In no more than a week's time, I shall know who this Count of Monte Cristo really is, where he comes from, his goals, and how much does he actually knows about our secret affair."

After that, Mai took her leave. Pegasus contacted one of his longtime associates.

"Is this Detective Boville?"

"Is that you, Pegasus?"

"Yes. Look, I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Use your agency's resources to learn everything you can about the Count of Monte Cristo. You need not to worry, for I shall see to it that you'll be paid well for this assignment."

And with that, he hung up.

_'It's only a matter of time...'_ though Pegasus smugly.


	30. Summer Plans

**Chapter 30: Summer Plans**

It was around this same time (from the last chapter), that a certain Joseph Wheeler found himself in a meeting with his newest client, Mr. Colombo. Afterwards, the financier decided to visit the Count of Monte Cristo later that day, in order to discuss about the younger Colombo. The reason for this visitation was due to the father's supposed lack of awareness of his son's interests. Additionally, Wheeler feels the need for a confidant because of some recent financial troubles.

When the banker arrived at the foreigner's estate, he was told to wait in the drawing-room. He soon realized that the count had another visitor: a Korean minister. Apparently, this stranger was more well-received a guest than most others. This notion was backed-up by Monte Cristo's servants' utmost respect to the man.

The minister took quick notice of the banker's presence, bowed, and left to the count's study. A moment later, the count appeared out of the same room that the religious authority entered. The familiar dark figure appeared before his guest.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Wheeler. That man whom you saw a few moments ago is a close friend of mine. His name is Father Buu Soh Nii. It has been years since he and I have last met, and consequently, I originally wished not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. Hopefully, this reason will suffice for your waiting."

Wheeler said, "Of course your reason is more than adequate, Hakushaku. It is I who came at the wrong time. I should've consulted you earlier instead; I shall depart immediately."

He then stood up from the elaborate divan. However, Monte Cristo stopped him from walking away from the room.

"You do not have to do that, my good man. My old acquaintance can wait, for he has no other important matters to attend to today... Why, why the long face, Mr. Wheeler?"

"A terrible misfortune, Count. It seems that for about a week, my several of my firm's long-standing clients have been very unfortunate in losing millions of yen. Why, take for example, one of my most loyal and valuable clients: young businessman, Mr. Poe. I don't know what happened, but for the past five or six years, the man always paid off his debts. But, suddenly he became bankrupt after borrowing huge amounts of money. Now, he's unable to honor his debts to me."

"Most intriguing, Mr. Wheeler. Now, how much have you lost so far?"

"Around eleven billion, four hundred seventy million yen (about $100 million)."

"Losing that much in a week," said the count, "can hit pretty hard on a third-class fortune such as yours."

_Aw, great... first Kaiba calls me a third-rate duelist before, and now the count says that I have a third-class fortune? I'll show him!_

Feeling insulted, the banker replied, "What do you mean that I have a third-class fortune?!"

"Ah, you see, I rank the wealthy into three classes: first, second, and third-class. A first-class fortune comprises of inheritances, treasures, land, and government funds. A second-class fortune is one that consists of the ownership(s) of industrial factories and powerful corporations. For the third-class fortune, it is merely compounded interest purchased by capital, sometimes venture capital. Now, Mr. Wheeler, don't you agree that your wealth is on a third-rate level?"

"I have to disagree with you, Count. My firm's funds may have been founded on risky business ventures, but... should I fall, three successful corporations would have to become bankrupt. So, in a way... I own the fortunes of such factories and companies."

"Hmm... I see that I was wrong about yours being a third-class fortune, Mr. Wheeler; in fact, I now consider your wealth in the second-class rank."

"Ah, my dear Count, since the two of us are talking business, would you be as so kind to advise me how I can please Andre A. Colombo?"

"If the young man has credit with you, loan him some money, then."

"That can be done; I met with his father to open both of their accounts on my firm earlier today."

"It looks like you will achieve that goal, then."

Wheeler said, "It would seem so, Count. But, there seemed to be something weird about those Colombos."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"It was at your dinner last night... despite their fluent Japanese, they talked very little during the entire evening."

"Well, it has been ten years since the Colombos were accustomed in high society."

"True," said the banker, "But, I have another thing on my mind. Upper-class Italian-Americans usually marry either Europeans or Americans, don't they?"

"It's only natural, however, the Colombos are a unique sort of people. The son, especially finds women of the Far East far more desirable than those of Caucasian ethnicities."

"What of Colombos' fortune?"

"What about it?" asked the count.

"Is it true what they say? Is the Colombo fortune really worth around ¥1 trillion? ($10 billion)?."

"How should I know? Some say that or... that it is worth nothing at all."

"I'm not asking what others think. What's your personal opinion of it?"

"Simply this: just personal. But, answer me this: what is your sudden interest in the Colombos?"

"Well, they are richer than the Kaibas, and I am an opportunist, you know."

"I thought as much."

Feeling suddenly arrogant, the banker confided, "Just between you and me, I thought that you should know this: while my sister and I have always been Wheelers, the Kaibas were Kaibas since they were pre-adolescent kids."

Feigning shock, the count exclaimed, "What?! You mean to tell me that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were never Kaibas to begin with?"

"Exactly."

"Please, continue."

"If memory serves, I learned about about this before the Battle City Semi-Final matches took place at Alcatraz island. Kaiba's blimp somehow got hijacked by Kaiba's stepbrother, Noah. To make a long story short, all of us eventually learned that Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. The two brothers made a bold move and succeeded in the takeover of Kaiba Corp."

After Joseph finished his dialogue, Monte Cristo then pondered for a few moments.

"Just as you asked me what was on your mind, Mr. Wheeler, I wish to ask you on what is on mine."

"Alright, then. Shoot."

"How in the world did Seto Kaiba manage to get all three of the four_ Blue-Eyes White Dragons_?"

"I'd say that he purchased them from their original owners, I guess. Like you, I want to learn about it."

"Given your resources, it wouldn't be difficult."

"Yes, of course it won't! I'll use my connections."

"Oh, and by the way, if you discover anything else regarding Seto Kaiba..."

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know, other than me."

"Good."

The count had his valet, Valon, escort the banker out of the mansion. In the evening, he received an email from Mokuba Kaiba:

_Count, if you are free this Saturday, my family and I would be delighted to receive you as one of many guests for the Summer Ball. The location is at my family's estate . It starts at six o'clock in the evening and ends at midnight._

_P.S. My sister-in-law, Téa, highly insists that you accept this invitation._

Suddenly, Monte Cristo found himself trembling. _What is this...? Why am I doing this?_

After regaining his normal (if one can call a dark & brooding demeanor that) self back, he replied:

_My young friend, after much consideration, I cannot find myself able to reject your proposal. Furthermore, since your sister-in-law, Mrs. Kaiba, wishes for my arrival, it shall be done._

_-MC_


	31. Who is the Count of Monte Cristo?

**A/N: **_I apologize for the latest chapters being updated less and less frequently, but this one should make up for that. In addition, this took quite a long time for me to type up, as well as thinking up plausible differences from the original story and whatnot._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Who is the Count of Monte Cristo?**

Two days have passed since Pegasus hired one of his associates, Detective Boville, to dig up as much as he can about our mysterious Hakushaku. It was at about noon on the second day, that the American received an email:

_My sources have determined that there are two people currently in Domino who seem to know the Count of Monte Cristo: Wei Lin, a rich Chinese businessman; and Father Buu Soh Nii, a Korean minister who is famous for his generous acts. Lin can be found at his penthouse in Domino's Central business district. As for the priest, he has taken residence behind the local Protestant church._

Pegasus then arranged a plan for the following day: while the detective would visit the Korean, he will meet with the Chinese economist.

The next day, a Nissan S30 was found parked nearby the local church. The driver exited his vehicle and walked behind the place of worship in order reach his true destination. Boville politely knocked on the small building's front door. Almost immediately, the detective was given a response.

"Is Father Buu Soh Nii at home?" asked the P.I.

The man who answered the door wore thick, heavy glasses and a black attire typical of some preachers. The pastor replied in fluent Japanese (with a Korean accent), "Yes, I am he. May I ask who you are, my son?"

"I am Detective Boville. I was sent here today by one of my unnamed clients in order to carry out a confidential mission that will not implicate either of us."

The minister made a gesture of approval. He opened the door for the agent and led him inside his small apartment. The building's interior was quite modest; it contained no electronics (except for some lighting), no decorations, no rugs, etc. What made up for the priest's lack of luxury were hundreds of books, shelved in several bookcases in the living-room.

He offered the stranger a chair in the living-room. As the investigator seated himself, the religious man sat opposite towards him. In the middle of the two men, stood a lamp on a small table.

"It is because of your renown, Father, that the police have come to you in order to glean certain information about someone you know," said the detective, "Now, Father, I can only hope that nothing personal will prevent you from telling the truth to an agent of the law."

The minister replied, "Oh, yes, Detective, as long as your investigation does not go against the principles God has made me to live by. Just know this: because I am a religious confidant, the secrets in a confessional must stay between me and God, not between me and His creation's form of justice."

"Don't worry, Father. I shall to my utmost to respect your conscience."

"Good," said the Korean pastor, as he made it so his face is covered in shadow.

"Now, since you seem to be ready, may we begin the investigation?"

"Yes, by all means, Detective."

"All right, then. Do you know who is the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Ah, I assume that you are referring to my young friend, Sah Koh Nii?"

"What?! Sah Koh Nii?! His name isn't 'Monte Cristo'?"

"I believe 'Monte Cristo' is the name of a small Italian island that used to be owned by the Italian government a few years ago, not of family."

"Well, then... come, let us talk about Sah Koh Nii instead."

"All right, good Detective."

"How well do you know about Koh Nii?"

"I am one of the few who knows him personally."

"Who is he?"

"The son of a martial arts master in Korea. His late father and mother were Korean and Japanese, respectively."

"Hmm... let me reconfirm this," said Boville, as he took out his notes, "According to my sources, what you're saying is true, but the police must require more than just that, Father."

"Very well, then. Years ago, he and I were friendly rivals in his father's dojang."

"Despite the fact that you are ten years his senior?"

"Yes. Although I had more experience in martial arts, he underwent rigorous training that made him a worthy opponent."

"And what of his title: 'Hakushaku'? Or in your language, Baekjak or Poguk."

"What about it, Detective?"

"How did he receive that title? The Empire of Japan ended seventy-four years ago."

"I can only assume that he used a portion of his vast wealth to accomplish that task," said Buu Soh Nii.

"All right, then. Speaking of his fortune... there are rumors that it comprises of some ¥3 trillion (around $30 billion). Is that true?"

"I do not know, but twenty-seven trillion Korean Won is extremely immense..."

The investigator replied, "Yes, it is. Now, have you ever been to his island, Montecristo?"

"No, Detective. But, I have heard that it used to be a natural preserve... that is until my young friend somehow acquired it."

"But, of all things, why does your friend, Koh Nii decide to purchase a small island?"

"In order to have the title of a count, of course."

"I assume that you know what happened to Sah Koh Nii in the years after the two of you trained together in martial arts?"

"I'm afraid not. I have lost touch with him since he decided to travel the world when he turned eighteen."

"Which was about twelve years ago... according to my sources once again?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Do you know the reasons of his departure back then?"

"I recently visited him and learned that he wanted to learn more than just martial arts."

"I see. And does your friend have any enemies?"

"The only person I see that would fit that role would be Wei Lin. He is an acquaintance of mine."

"Ah, Wei Lin! He's that Tokyo Bank representative, right?"

"Yes, it would seem so. How do you know this man?"

"He... well... um... helped me one time, but that's a different story. Do you think that he will provide me anything of interest?"

"Probably, for he was another rival of Koh Nii years ago."

"Father, do you think that Monte Cristo has ever been in Japan before his rescue of Mokuba Kaiba?"

"I believe he came to this country to learn some judo or jujitsu."

After Boville wrote down some notes, he asked, "For my last question:do you know why the Count of Monte Cristo purchased a country house in the Tohoku region?"

"He told me when I visited him a couple days ago."

"Which is?"

"So that he could turn it into a museum of sorts open to the public."

"I see... well, I'm done asking questions now. So, I shall depart. Goodbye, Father."

The minister walked the visitor to the door, bowed, and retreated inside... Almost half an hour later, a red limousine was located somewhere in the financial district. This time, Pegasus made his way to a certain building.

When he entered the penthouse, he was told to wait in the parlor by Wei Lin himself. It wasn't long until the Chinese businessman appeared before the American.

The man's height was 5'6'' or 5'7''. Give that his hair was greying somewhat, he seemed to be in his middle forties, but according to Pegasus' notes, the economist was thirty-five. He wore a fashionable business suit that gave off hints of his own heritage.

Upon his arrival, Lin said in Chinese, "You do know, Mr. Pegasus, that I do not wish to speak English. But, not to be entirely rude to a guest such as yourself, I permit you to speak it."

"Very well, but I know how to speak the Chinese language as much as I do English, so..." said Pegasus as he gradually changed his discourse.

Lin gave off the a surprised form of expression typical of his countrymen. For the next fifteen minutes or so, he was interrogated by the judge with similar questions given to Father Buu Soh Nii. But, because he was an enemy of Sah Koh Nii, he did not respond answers on a neutral stance; instead, his responses much more comprehensive.

He recalled detailed accounts of the Hakushaku's younger days: that he was a fierce martial arts rival to Koh Nii, whereas Buu Soh Nii was merely a mainstay in the 'competition'. Apparently, the two fought against one another in various matches that always ended in draws. Wei Lin believed that the 'reason' for the count's world-wide sojourn was so that Koh Nii would eventually learn enough skills to best him in combat.

He also informs Pegasus of Koh Nii's eventual conversion to Christianity, which somehow led him to the island of Montecristo (meaning 'mountain of Christ' in Italian) to acquire his title. As for his fortune, the count supposedly discovered a colossal gold vein somewhere in the Arctic.

"And do you know why the Count of Monte Cristo has come to Japan?" asked Pegasus.

"Bah!" cried Lin, "The bastard just wants to be the center of attraction, that's all!"

"How much do you think he spends a year?"

"Probably ¥56 billion ($500 million) at the most. I despise him for his miserly ways."

"But, $500 million is quite a lot of money, Mr. Lin."

"Perhaps, but he could easily spend much more than that, if you think of it."

"Well, then, do you know any reason for his buying of the country house in Tohoku?"

"He claims that he will auction it off to the highest bidder sometime in the near future."

"Interesting..." said Pegasus. _I'll make sure if that's the case, I'll buy the house under an untraceable alias._

"It has come to my attention that you clearly dislike, if not, hate this Sah Koh Nii, Mr. Lin. Why is that?"

"Because, Mr. Pegasus... he humiliated me many years ago in a martial arts tournament."

"How?"

"By defeating me in front of my friends and family."

"So, he was able to trounce you after all these years?"

"Yes, and to make matters worse, I have challenged him to a series of duels and have utterly lost to him once again!"

"What did these duels consist of?"

"The first time with pistols; the second, foils; and the third and final time, a game of Duel Monsters."

"I know that you lost, but what were the consequences of these matches?"

"A broken arm for the first; second, a large stab wound; and finally, internal heart problems."

"Heart problems? Surely, the two of you didn't use..."

"Yes, we did. Unfortunately, I was unable to cause even a single electrifying shock to him, for he finished me off in his first turn."

_Almost like what he did with Kaiba-boy a couple of weeks ago._

Lin then revealed the scars of his defeats. Pegasus was barely able to stand the dreadful sights before his eyes. Around the Chinese businessman's heart were traces of near third-degree burns.

"As you can see, I hate the man with a passion, Mr. Pegasus."

The visitor got up, as if he received all the information he requested. He shook hands with Lin and left for the door. Once he saw the American leave his penthouse, Wei Lin retreated into his private study, and quickly removed his wig, his contact lenses, and his fake scars... to reveal the physical features of the Count of Monte Cristo.

And, for the first time since the count's dinner on Saturday, Pegasus finally slept peacefully.


	32. Kaiba mansion: The Ball

**A/N: Man, did this chapter take long to make. I once again apologize for the late update, but the length of this chapter should be worth it, as well as the contents in it. I would also appreciate some reviews as well, given the strenuous efforts made for this.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Kaiba mansion – The Ball**

A few days have passed since our protagonist successfully manipulated those who wished to discover his secrets. It was now around six o'clock on Saturday, the appointed date for the summer ball. At the Kaiba mansion, servants were attending to the guests that had arrived. Everyone who entered the building were dazzled by the tasteful interior.

The reason for this was quite simple. Not one who finds himself much in social gatherings, Kaiba had his wife plan the evening events. Because of this, she had full rein over what would be done for the summer ball. Despite being more of a nouveau riche than her husband and brother-in-law, Téa managed to redesign the architecture's interior to better suit the needs of the upcoming guests.

In the ballroom, world renown musicians were playing some classical music. Naturally, many of the guests found themselves dancing. While Kaiba was getting a drink for his lovely wife, he saw his younger brother hitting on some recent debutantes nearby. At the same time, the Wheelers had arrived.

Téa greeted her old friends, Serenity and Mai, and immediately conversed with the latter; the former walked over to her fiancée and playfully teased him for his womanizing.

"Is Monte Cristo Hakushaku coming tonight?"

"Twenty-one!"

"What do you mean...," asked a confused Mai, "Twenty-one...?"

Téa replied, "Oh, sorry, what I mean is... of course he is. It's just that you're the twenty-first person to ask me if the count will be here."

"Please don't tell me that this is how you answered the others' questions, hon."

"Nope. It was just that I was on the spur of the moment, that's all."

"I see. Well, then, do you know if his American mistress will accompany him this evening?"

Téa was slightly unnerved by this question. However, her friend seemed to not notice that.

"I don't see why not. But her actual role has yet to be known."

Mai then parted from her friend and went over to her husband, who partook a considerable amount of the food being served.

Not long after, Mrs. Pegasus walked up to the younger Kaiba. Like his sister-in-law, he too was asked by others the same question: is Monte Cristo Hakushaku coming tonight?"

"Let me guess," said Mokuba, "you're going to ask if the count will be here, right?"

"Not at all. Instead, I was wondering when your other friend, Leon von Schroeder, will be arriving in Japan."

"Oh, well, in that case... he sent me an email yesterday. It read that he expects to be here within a week's time."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Thanks anyway," uttered Helena as she went over to Kaiba's spouse. When she appeared before the younger woman, Mrs. Pegasus said, "I don't know why, but you wanted me to get_ the_ information about_ him_. Just know that I had to 'borrow' my husband's notes and digitally copy them in order to get _this_ to you."

She discreetly handed Téa an USB flash drive.

"Why does your husband have notes about the hakushaku?"

"Hey, I don't question your motives, do I?"

"You know what? You're right. But, can you tell me anyway...?"

"Fine. Apparently, my husband used the police in order to aid his investigation on the count."

"Why would your husband investigate the count?"

"I don't know; perhaps to find out where Monte Cristo's wealth comes from?"

"Oh, so you don't know then..."

"If you want, I could tell you some things I do know about the count since he's due to arrive at any time now."

"All right."

She whispered into her ear:

'Did you know that his real name is...'

_Yugi Mutou?_ thought Téa.

'...actually Sah Koh Nii?'

'No.'

'And that... he is half-Korean, half-Japanese?'

_As far as I'm concerned, I believe Yugi was full-blooded Japanese._

'Not until now.'

'The son of a world-class martial artist?'

'Nope. But, does he know that his person was under investigation?

'Probably not.'

'Was he about to be arrested?'

'He might have been, had the evaluation on him was not in his favour.'

Meanwhile, Duke found himself pining for his significant other who was on the other side of the ballroom; the significant other shoots him a look back, acknowledging him. It is primarily because of the tension between Mr. and Mrs. Pegasus and Devlin that deprives the latter of publicizing his love for... Valentine Pegasus.

The couple engaged in several love affairs that remained a secret from the overprotective father that is Maximillion Pegasus. As for how and when the the two lovers met, well, that is another story (A/N: which I don't really intend to elaborate on).

As the clock struck exactly seven o'clock, the Kaiba mansion received a special guest, the Count of Monte Cristo. His entrance immediately drew the attention of everyone in the entire mansion. Suddenly, there is an eerie moment of silence, for even the musicians halted their musical performance once the dark figure appeared in the ballroom.

Unlike the rest of the male guests (and Mokuba) who wore black tie tuxes, Monte Cristo was dressed in a white tie tuxedo (which is the most formal form of dress code). His formal, plain attire consisted of a jet black tailcoat (with sharp silk facings) & trousers, white cotton pique fabric shirt, a stiffened white wing collar, a low-cut white waistcoat, black silk stockings, black leather pumps, and of course a white bow tie.

To many, there was something about the count that made him stand out. If not his aesthetically pleasing apparel, or his keen wit, then what was it?

It was in fact the count's physical features: his pale complexion, his dark wavy hair, his solemn face, his pensive & piercing black eyes, his perfectly sized ears and nose, and finally, his elegantly shaped mouth. In addition, the man is of peak physical perfection as well; that is to say, that his physical prowess is on a level higher than most Olympic level athletes.

As he continued his short journey in the ballroom, Monte Cristo's path was made by the parting of the sea of guests. As he walked toward Mrs. Kaiba, he could not help but notice the abundance of stares on his person.

Téa gave her special visitor a warm smile; the count bowed in turn. Strangely enough, neither one addressed the other. Perhaps, some sort of tension exists between the two?

Once the mute greetings were done, the dancing and music resumed from the awkward silence. Monte Cristo turned to his 'oldest' acquaintance, Mokuba.

"Apparently, you saw my sister-in-law first."

"Well, she did insist on my coming here tonight, my young friend. After all, I had to pay her my respects first. However, I did not see your brother."

"He's over there, Count, discussing with his peers about a possible successor to the current Duel disc system."

"I see."

The count felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned around to see another familiar face, Wheeler.

"Ah, so it's you, Mr. Wheeler," said the count.

"Hiya, Hakushaku!" exclaimed Joseph, "Man, life is good! My firm has regained almost 150 percent of the money I've lost."

"You mean, you don't know what happened?"

"Wha? What... what happened?"

"The millionaires Fujiwara and Shinshaku have recently become bankrupt."

"Impossible!" cried Wheeler, as he went pale.

"I was lucky enough to learn of this unfortunate event by email in the late afternoon. I had about ¥11 billion (around $100 million) with them, and as a result, saved that same amount."

"Shit! They've invested in my firm for almost ¥111 billion (roughly $1 billion, which happens to be one-sixth of Wheeler's fortune)."

"In addition to the ¥111 billion lost, Mr. Wheeler, that would mean you have lost a grand total of..."

"Please, don't... especially not in front of _him_," said Joseph, pointing at Andre Colombo, who was standing a few yards away.

About two hours have passed. Although the mansion had its cooling systems currently in use, many of the guests found themselves dehydrated from the long hours of dancing and conversing with one another.

When one of the servants offered him a beverage, the count politely refused the offer. One after another, Monte Cristo continued to abstain from all of the various offers of food and/or drink. Mrs. Kaiba noticed this strange behavior.

"Mokuba, did you see that?"

"See what, Téa?"

"Monte Cristo Hakushaku has not taken any of the refreshments."

"Well, he _is _a very abstinent sort of man, I must admit."

"Mokuba, will you please go over to him and offer him the next tray."

"But, why, Téa?"

"Just 'cause, Mokuba._ Please_."

"All right, then," said Mokuba, as he went over to Monte Cristo.

As Mokuba made his way to the count, Téa watched the two very closely. When another servant came walking nearby holding a tray, Mokuba urged the dark figure to take anything; he even offered the older man a small ice cube. However, the foreigner persisted in his abstinence.

Just then, Mokuba whispered something into the count's ear. He (Monte Cristo) then turned around to see Mrs. Kaiba's gazing at him. He nodded, and took a very small bite of a hamburger that was laid upon another tray. Monte Cristo turned his head back, as if he was in bliss. Afterward, he whispered something into Mokuba's ear.

The young man returned to his sister-in-law's side shortly after.

"Well, what did you say to him and vice-versa?" asked a nervous Téa.

"I told him that you insisted on his eating. He then said to me that the hamburger brought back memories of long past."

"You mean to tell me that his partaking of the hamburger caused him to briefly reminisce?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing that because of his impressive physical physique, he had to abstain from foods high in fat and cholesterol."

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yes, because it would seem only natural."

When the clock struck ten o'clock, most of the guests were fatigued from the constant dancing and whatnot.

To reinvigorate the crowd, Téa thought that now was the time to dance with her husband, Seto Kaiba. Much to her surprise (or not), Kaiba was no where to be found; he shut himself in his secret underground computer room. Left with no other options, she went toward the Count of Monte Cristo.

"Monte Cristo Hakushaku, please do me the honour of giving me your arm."

The count nearly staggered upon hearing those words. The two glanced each other with intense emotion, albeit briefly. The 'couple' walked together to the center of the ballroom, and began slow dancing.

Inspired by this scene, the guests revitalized themselves, and as it happened, one couple after another surrounded the two (T & MC).

While they were dancing, Téa couldn't help gazing into the face of her partner. Seemingly concerned, the count asked her, "What's the matter, Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Oh, nothing, Hakushaku. It was just that you remind me of someone I knew long ago," replied Téa, "Someone who was very dear to me."

"I'm flattered; what happened to that dear person of yours?"

"He... died."

Abruptly, Monte Cristo responded, "I'm sorry, but I'm not that man."

Almost to tears, the woman said, "I know," as she departed the ballroom, leaving him alone.

It was almost midnight; the end of the summer ball was near. Téa found herself alone on the mansion's highest balcony.

"What an intoxicating aroma," said a solemn voice from behind.

"Oh, Count... these grapes," said Téa, pointing at the grape vine, "are of the Muscat berry-A variety. Would you like to have some?"

Monte Cristo bowed and retreated a step back.

"Are you refusing my offer? If so, I must apologize for wishing you to eat earlier tonight."

"Mrs. Kaiba," replied the count, "You don't need to apologize to me, for that hamburger was something I wanted to savor again."

"Hakushaku, there is a custom which states that those who share bread and salt under one roof are guaranteed to become eternal friends."

"That wouldn't be the Arab custom you are referring to, Mrs. Kaiba...?"

"Yes, it is. So, that means we are friends for eternity, no?" asked a frantic Téa.

"However, we are in Japan, not in Arabia; and in Japan, there is no such thing as eternal friendship than the sharing of bread and salt."

The foreigner continued, "But don't get me wrong, for the hamburger was exquisite; it was warm, yet nostalgic. Like a sea breeze blowing across the Pacific Ocean."

"Excuse me, Count, but are you very familiar with Japan?"

"I could be, for I have traveled in this country many years ago. But, in any case, I digress."

"Hmm... is it true that you have seen much, learned much, and suffered greatly?"

Monte Cristo closed his eyes deeply, and then he replied, "Yes. I have indeed suffered more than most people have."

"Are you happy now? I mean, does your current happiness outweigh your past misery?"

"No, Ma'am, for my present state of joy now equals my terrible past."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No, why?"

"Well, many people did see a young beautiful woman that accompanied you on the day of that tournament's exhibition match a couple weeks ago."

"She is merely an indentured servant whom I bought a few years ago from captivity."

"So, other than your servants, you live in solitude?"

"Indeed."

"You have no family?"

"Not anymore."

"How is it possible to live like that... with no one you cherish?"

"It was out of my hands; you see, when I was in Korea, I loved a transfer student, a Japanese girl, and planned to marry her, but she turned out to be faithless. As a result, I decided never to set foot in Korea ever again."

"So, you never saw her again?"

"Not even once."

"Not even once?!"

"That is precisely what I just said, Mrs. Kaiba."

"But, have you forgiven her for breaking your heart?"

"Yes..."

The two stared at one another in silence. During this moment, the clock struck midnight. Some of the guests below began to leave. It wasn't long that Mokuba found the two on the balcony.

"Why, Mokuba, what's wrong?" asked Téa.

"Maximillion Pegasus and his family are leaving."

"So?"

"I've learned that someone in the family recently passed away."

As the Pegasuses left the mansion, Devlin secretly followed suit...


	33. Secret of the Pegasus Family

_A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, guys! I've been real busy with school lately, and here's my Christmas gift to you all._

* * *

**Chapter 33 — Secret of the Pegasus Family**

Around midnight of Kaiba's summer ball, the Pegasuses are seen returning to their place of residence. Pegasus's father and mother-in-laws have recently arrived in Japan for the upcoming wedding of their granddaughter. However... as Mokuba mentioned in the previous chapter, someone in that family passed away earlier.

Croquet informs his master that his (Pegasus's) mother-in-law is resting in the guest room. He then thanks his right-hand man and pays his respects to his in-law. Soon after, Pegasus excuses himself to contemplate some important matters in his private study. Although he visited the Chinese businessman a few days ago, the American still had his doubts towards the Count of Monte Cristo.

For nearly half an hour, he continued sifting through his files on his political and financial rivals/enemies. Apparently, a handful of his peers took his foppish manner for arrogance, and as such, he unintentionally made some 'haters.'

As he went through several dossiers, Pegasus muttered: "No... none of these men would have taken the time to do _this_ to me now. As far as I know, whoever saw me bury my supposedly stillborn child... is unknown so far."

Suddenly, Pegasus heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he asked. It was his daughter, Valentine. The young woman said, "Father, Grandma requests for your presence."

"Very well; tell her that I shall be at her side in one minute," replied Pegasus as he put away his collection of papers. As a man of his word, he found himself seated beside his mother-in-law.

The elderly lady said, "Oh, Maximillion! I fear that I shall meet the same fate as your father-in-law soon."

"Why do you think so?" asked Pegasus. "Because... last night, when your father-in-law and I were sleeping together on this bed... I could've sworn that I saw a white figure move the glass on the table there.

"Forgive me for saying this, Mother, but I believe that for you, senility has finally set in." However, instead of giving her son-in-law a retort, she replied: "Perhaps, but in any case, I feel as if I will be gone soon. My last dying wish is to see my granddaughter, Valentine, married before I die."

"Don't worry, for my daughter shall and will be married to a very fine gentleman named Leon von Schroeder."

"_The_Leon von Schroeder?"

"Yes, the very same time."

"But, isn't he the son of your father's political rival?"

"Yes, but he seems to have gotten over his late father's untimely death."

"I assume that the couple is well matched?"

"Yes, in every way possible, isn't that right, Valentine?" asked Pegasus.

The introverted young woman nodded silently.

"Good, then. If it is possible, I think it would be best if my dear granddaughter be married the day after her fiancée arrives in Japan."

Upon hearing this, Valentine went pale.

_Oh... Grandma... if only you knew and accept my actual love... but because he's not born into money, that will never happen._

The man she's referring to is none other than Duke Devlin himself; despite the fact that he's roughly seven years her senior.

Valentine politely excuses herself to retire for the night. But before she goes to her bedroom, she visits her paralyzed grandfather, Maximillion Crawford Pegasus. Due to an unfortunate mishap, the old man is forced to live the rest of his life on a wheel chair, complete with several wires and the like.

"I don't suppose that you can save me from my fate, can you, Grandpa?" asked Valentine.

The elder Pegasus closed his eyes tightly, meaning yes.

"You do?"

'Yes.'

The young woman pondered for a moment, and asked, "Do you wish me to fetch my laptop to translate?"

'Yes.'

After about a minute or two, the old man is able to give his granddaughter his plan to prevent the upcoming marriage.

A few couple days later, Leon von Schroeder is picked up by Croquet at the airport. The German is told that his marriage with Valentine is to occur the following day. Later that evening, Leon and his friends have a makeshift bachelor party. Although some of the female escorts tempt him, Leon decides to be faithful to his soon-to-be wife; a paradox to his earlier trip in China some months before.

The next day, the marriage is to take place inside Pegasus's penthouse. The reason for this decision was due to the abrupt dying wish of Pegasus's dying mother-in-law; meaning that there would be no wedding to marry to couple.

Inside the drawing room, other than the Pegasus family, were the groom, a lawyer, and a notary.

The notary asked the young man in fluent German, "Are you Herr Leon von Schroder?"

"Yes, I am he," answered Leon.

"Herr Leon, it has come to my attention, that because of this marriage, your soon-to-be grandfather-in-law has recently altered his will regarding his granddaughter, your soon-to-be wife."

"The will has no effect on my person, sir. As you already know, I come from a rich family; and as such, money isn't a big concern for me now."

"So it would seem, sir. But, it is still my job to inform the groom and bride of any changes that will be influenced by this contract."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, sign here."

The German did as he was told. As he was doing this, he was unaware of the tears that flowed down from his fiancée's cheeks.

It was now Valentine's turn to sign the marriage contract. As the ink was about to make contact on the piece of paper... Barry, the personal servant of Pegasus's father, entered the room.

"Pardon the interruption, but my master wishes to speak with his future grandson-in-law, Leon von Schroeder."

"Barry... you do know that Leon cannot leave this room until after the marriage is completed, right?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes, but my master insists."

"Well, then tell him--"

Leon finished, "That I'm on my way."

The American sighed and gave into his father's whim.

As the group of people entered the elder Pegasus's bedroom, the younger Pegasus asked the German: "You do know why father opposes this marriage?"

"Yes, all because he was a rival to my late father some thirteen years ago."

Pegasus turned to his daughter and whispered: 'If your grandfather wants to tell you something that will end your marriage, I order you not to understand his request.'

However, instead of Valentine carrying out her grandfather's orders, it was Barry. On his master's instructions, the servant unlocked a chest that contained a letter of some sort.

"I assume that I am to hand this letter to Leon von Schroeder?"

'Yes.'

Barry then handed the letter to the young German. Pegasus attempted to snatch it away, knowing full well of the paper's contents. However, the exchange proved to be too quick for Pegasus to intervene.

Once Leon read the secret parchment, he immediately became upset, ripped up the marriage contract, and took his leave.

Naturally, both the notary and lawyer were disconcerted by this sudden act. But before they could learn of the reason, Pegasus dismissed the two.

"What was his reason for canceling the marriage?" asked Mrs. Pegasus.

"Hmph! Apparently, Leon discovered the true reason of his late father's death: that my own father was the one that killed him."

"What?! But, how? Why?!" asked Valentine (feigning her curiosity) and her stepmother.

"The two engaged in a deadly game of Duel Monsters. Since there were no witnesses, the police believed it was the work of some assassin."

While the family was in the midst of this confession, the notary was busy listening to the device that he secretly planted on Crawford as he removed his hat, wig, and beard in a discreet-looking vehicle...


	34. A Foreshadowing of a Scandal

**Chapter 34: A Foreshadowing of a Scandal**

It has been about a month since the failed union between a Pegasus and a von Schroeder. To make matters worse for the effeminate character, his mother-in-law passed away; the funeral was held in the U.S. Curiously, while most of the funeral attendees were pained by the loss of a loved one, one certain individual's feelings were the complete opposite.

Those who attended the ceremony (other than the deceased one's family) included familiar faces, such as the Kaibas, Wheelers, Devlin, etc. Due to his slight animosity towards Monte Cristo, Pegasus 'forgot' to invite him; it was convenient as the foreigner was seen participating in a prestigious martial arts tournament at the time.

It wasn't long when rumors began circulating that the Count of Monte Cristo's 'protégé,' Andre Colombo had his eyes set on Serenity Wheeler. As for the young man's 'father,' he decided to treat himself to an early retirement with the money his benefactor provided him.

-------------

Night fell on Domino once again. The time when criminal acts are most active. Since it was still during the summer months of the year, the crime rate in Japan went up.

A hapless lone wanderer—an American—finds herself walking in the dark alleys of Domino City. The reason for this was simply because she is a naïve tourist. It was getting late and the poor woman discovered that the alleys turned out to be a shortcut to her hotel.

But she soon felt uneasy; for she felt as if someone was stalking her. The young woman turned her head slightly back—there was a Japanese stranger behind! Now unnerved by this discovery, she started to run. In turn, the man behind followed suit.

Unfortunately, the woman's high heels gave way. As she was beginning to pick herself back up, the strange man was already next to her. He forcefully grabbed her and threatened her with his gun unless she relinquished her valuables.

Having no other choice but to cooperate, the American was about to hand over her belongings... until another man appeared several feet behind the mugger: a tall, dark man.

"Who are you?" asked the petty criminal, turning around to face the shadowy figure.

In a solemn voice, the enigma replied, "Here in Japan, I am known as Monte Cristo Hakushaku, but criminal sako (garbage) like you probably know me better as... Gankutsuou!"

Upon hearing this, the thug dropped his weapon. "You're _the_ Ruler of Darkness?!" he cried. For the past few years, there was a mysterious individual by that name who put a huge dent in the criminal underground in Asia... and he was now face-to-face with that man!

"So it would seem that even a lowly man like yourself has heard about me," said the count in contempt.

The mugger soon realized that this 'crime-fighter' possessed not even a single weapon on his person. He decided to take on the count right then-and-there. But before he could aim his fire-arm at his target, he needed to grab his fallen weapon. The thug also didn't seem to mind that the Amekou (Japanese slang for American) had already left.

The mugger, all to eager to end the count's life, took a hold of his gun and aimed. But before he could fire, the count was beside him!

At around that same time, the gunman felt an excruciating amount of pain... and it was all over for him as the man before him threw away the gun.

Here's what happened:

By grabbing the gun's barrel quickly, Monte Cristo snapped the hoodlum's trigger-happy finger by pushing down on the man's wrist. Even though the thug was in sufficient pain from this maneuver, the count made sure to break the man's wrist.

For what seemed like forever, the criminal experienced several moments in agony. Seeing that his work was done, Monte Cristo merely gave off a satisfied smirk. No words would be needed to belittle the mugger any further, for he was now a broken man. As for the count, he left the dark alley for his mansion located somewhere on the outskirts of Domino.

Near the alley, a black limousine was waiting nearby for its owner, the Count of Monte Cristo. The count checked his watch—it was 10:47. When he was inside the limo, his valet, Rafael, informed him of Mr. Wheeler's request that his client meet with him tomorrow afternoon in order to disclose certain information.

-------------

The following day, somewhere in the mid-to-late afternoon, Monte Cristo found himself at Wheeler's estate.

Initially, Mai had tried to avoid the count, but to no avail. Remembering that the servants were taking the day off, the blond found herself opening the door for her guest.

Once Mai received the guest, it was clear that there was another visitor in the mansion–the younger Colombo. Ever since the dinner at Monte Cristo's country house, the missus had some trouble hearing the count's name without wincing involuntarily. An announcement of his arrival, however, was a different story.

The host and her visitor were discussing the latest financial troubles that the former's husband's firm has suffered recently. By this time, Wheeler lost nearly half of his entire fortune.

Sounds could be heard from one of the rooms above that Andre was attempting to woo the banker's sister. It was around this same time that Joseph arrived at his estate. He greeted his guest as a host should, and excused himself and Monte Cristo to his private study.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for my arrival, Hakushaku," said the banker.

"Not at all, Mr. Wheeler," replied the count, "In fact, your lovely wife and I were having a delightful conversation."

"Ah, well in that case, I'm pleased to know that. Now on with our business... regarding a certain Seto Kaiba."

"I'm ready when you are."

"My sources have did some digging, and... well, quite frankly, what has come up is quite scandalous-worthy."

"How so?" asked Monte Cristo.

"Well, you see... the methods that Kaiba used in order to possess three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were... hmm... how can I say this? They were... underhanded tactics, so to speak."

"Yet you hesitate to bring this information to light...?"

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, considering that it could've been contrived by some rivals or enemies of Kaiba Corp. You know how it is: competition, revenge..."

"I see. But, may I at least know what these 'underhanded tactics' consist of, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Yes, of course! As you recall, Industrial Illusions produced only four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, on the notion that it was considered "too powerful" to continue making such cards. According to my sources, before Kaiba ever got his hands on those cards, they were in possession of an American, a German, and a Hong Konger."

"And what of the fourth card?"

"Last I checked the fourth card disappeared several years ago. I didn't need to find out; I knew the owners years ago. Their names were Professor Arthur Hawkins and Solomon Mutou, however, both passed away back in early 2005. But I digress. Kaiba supposedly used methods that involved bankruptcy, torture, and mafia deals to each owner respectively."

"If we're done here... I would advise you to confirm that information A.S.A.P. I assume that you covered your tracks well, my good sir? I mean, we wouldn't want anyone to follow your trail, would we now?"

"You can put your mind at ease, Hakushaku. Even if this is true, I can always fall back on Colombo."

"Perhaps," replied the count in good humor, "In any case, be on your guard, my friend (in subtle sarcasm). Until we meet again, Mr. Wheeler."

The count took his leave. As soon as the count left in his Lexus LS, the banker contacted his peer, Mr. Kaiba to meet with him later that night.

When Monte Cristo returned to his estate, his number one manservant appeared before him in the main entrance.

"Forgive me for not informing you on your way back home, master, but you have a guest waiting in the parlor."

The count, being the eccentric individual that he is (regarding that his wants & needs be immediately carried out), sternly warns Rafael not to make the same mistake again.

"Tell Mokuba that I shall receive him in a few minutes from now."

"But, I didn't even get to tell you who--"

"You need not to worry about that; I'm already familiar with the make and color of the young man's Suzuki Katana parked over there."

"Very well, master. It won't happen again."

"Good."

A few minutes later, the count entered the parlor to properly receive his special visitor. In zest, he said: "Well, if it isn't my good friend, Mr. Kaiba."

Standing up, the younger man replied, "You know... we don't always have to be so formal when we see each other like this, Hakushaku."

"As you wish, my young friend. Valon!"

The Australian immediately presented himself. "You called for me, Your Excellency?"

"Indeed I have. Make some tea for my guest and me."

Valon dashed to the kitchen and quickly brought out a tray with two cups of tea back to the parlor. This feat was done in less than ten seconds. As he laid the tray with the tea on the table, the servant asked: "Is there anything else your Excellency needs or desires?"

"No, that will be all for now, Valon. You may go." said Monte Cristo.

Mokuba chuckled. "Hakushaku, what amazes me whenever I'm in your presence is not your opulence, because there are a few others who are richer; it's not your wittiness, though it's quite impressive as it is; it is rather the unprecedented service that your servants afford you."

"My dear Mokuba, what you say is partially true. You see, my servants already know my habits since the first day that they were in my employ. For instance, isn't there something that you normally do when you drink tea?"

"Why, yes. I usually watch the latest in the news."

(A/N: Although I've changed much of the characters a bit, I discerned that Mokuba wouldn't ever be a smoker, even if he was in his adulthood.)

Suddenly, Rafael announced: "T.V. on; Channel: NHK General." Mokuba was naturally startled by this, as he did not realize that the muscular blond was awaiting the orders of his master/master's guest(s).

"You never cease to amaze me, Hakushaku."

"I wasn't sure of your political views. So if something like this were to occur, I had made it so that my servants would turn to this news channel for you or any other guest for that matter."

"You truly are the most extraordinary gentlemen that I know!" exclaimed Mokuba, "Wait... I hear something beyond this room... like someone... dueling?"

"Ah, that would be Rebecca. She lives in a separate suite from here. I believe that she's testing out a prototype of something called a 'D-Wheel' (A/N: I'm a bit skeptical on this new concept)."

"I guess that you borrowed it from my brother's company, eh?"

"You could say that... but in any case, would you like to meet Rebecca?"

"Why, yes. If that is all right with her, I mean. But then again, from what I've heard and seen, she is apparently a slave to you."

"Come now, Mokuba, there are no slaves around my person!"

Disconcerted, the young man responded, "Huh? I know you treat her with the best of care, and that she's dressed in the finest of womanly attire..."

"Baka (Idiot)! Why would I treat the granddaughter of the late renown archeology Professor Arthur Hawkins with such disrespect?!"

"Aha! So she is Rebecca Hawkins... the same one I knew many years ago."

"You knew her?" asked Monte Cristo innocently.

"Yeah, practically a lifetime ago. But may we go see Rebecca now, regardless of whatever you consider her to be?"

"By all means. Just give me your word that you will not disclose anything that happens when you see her."

"I promise."

"Do you?"

"I promise!"

"Very well. Now that we are in agreement, follow me."

The two men went over to the American woman's luxury suite. Sounds inside seem as if its main occupant was panting due to the stress of the holograms' shock-effect. After she manages to win against her opponent, a duel computer, Rebecca finds herself in for quite a surprise when her former master and a familiar face appear before her.

Mokuba couldn't lay his eyes off the female duelist. What caught the young man's attention was not only the fully developed features on the American's person, but the sleek bikeresque outfit she was sporting; especially since it revealed more of her womanly curves.

Sitting on a nearby divan, the female asked (in French) the count, "Why have you brought Mokuba Kaiba in here?"

"He simply wished to see and to converse with you," answered the count (also in French).

"And do you wish for me to speak with your guest in Japanese tongue?"

Turning to the younger man, Monte Cristo asked, "Do you understand and/or speak French?"

"Sadly, no. I'm afraid that I couldn't learn such a language, Hakushaku. However, I can understand and speak fluently in English."

"Speak in your native tongue, then, Rebecca," said Monte Cristo, "I pity you, Mokuba; for you see, French is among Rebecca's favorite languages..."

"It doesn't bother me at all. English will do just fine anyway," replied Mokuba, "Now, Rebecca... do you remember me?"

Hawkins replied, "Of course. I do remember you, Mokuba."

"Where have you been all this time? It's been like fifteen years since we last met each other."

"I've been around..." answered the young woman with slight emotion.

"And how long have you been living with the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"For nearly seven years."

"Wait a minute, then what exactly have you been doing in the seven years before that?"

Monte Cristo secretly warned Rebecca not to reveal Seto Kaiba's name. Noticing this, she replied, "It pains me to remember the terrible misfortunes that I endured in the seven years before I met the Count of Monte Cristo."

"You suffered... how so?"

"Well, it all began about fourteen years ago..."

_**It happened a few months after my grandfather was killed by an unknown group of people... I was on my way back home when another tragedy happened.**_

_**My house was burned down along with my parents inside. Police said that it was the work of some arsonists, but I had a feeling that it wasn't that simple. Since then, I was left to fend for myself. I took a internship at a local Private Investigation agency, so that I can discover more about the arson. When I had a lead, I tracked down a suspicious series of delivery trucks.**_

"Excuse me, Rebecca, but why were these delivery trucks suspicious?" asked the Japanese.

"I was getting to that..."

_**They were suspicious because while they went all over town, they never made even a single delivery at all. I thought that I was being careful, but, they found me. My captors apparently looked surprised once they got a good look at me. I remember that one of them said that 'the other Hawkins' somehow survived. The other said that their boss's associate wouldn't like this, since that Mr.**--_

Monte Cristo quickly gestured her not to mention _that _name.

Unaware of his host's secret maneuver, Mokuba implored: "Mr...?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember the name, but..."

_**Upon hearing those words, I was filled with hatred and anger. The arson incident, it had to be them! And what was worse was that I heard that there were others like me. Except those who never saw the light of day again.**_

_**My captors were about to have me killed, but one of them had 'better' plans. Instead, I was...**_

Mokuba noticed bits of tears streaming down the young woman's eyes. He was about to say something but instantly found himself once he heard such horrifying words.

_**...forced into child prostitution. It was so disgusting! The clientèle I serviced were among the most filthiest lot of swine I have ever known in my life. The way they treated me... it was as if I was in hell on Earth.**_

_**When I turned finally turned eighteen, I was sent away to a brothel. I tried many times to escape, but I failed every single time. **_

The story teller continued, "This went on for about another two years, until... the day that I met the Count of Monte Cristo. He paid for my freedom. Ever since then, I have remained with him in absolute bliss."

She then reminisces about the way her former master kissed her hand on the 'first' day they met.

Dumbfounded by this, Mokuba (practically) begs: "I'm sorry, Rebecca. I had no intention of having you to bring up such terrible memories."

"Don't be, for I have long since gotten over it," replied the female, knowing full well of the events to come.

Monte Cristo started, "My young friend, I see that you are still shaken by this story. Permit me the honor of giving you a ride home. I shall have one of my servants return your motor vehicle back to your estate along the way."

"I accept your generous offer, Hakushaku."

And with that, the two gentleman bid the American their adieus and took their leave.

* * *

_A/N: I sincerely apologize for the hiatus, folks. For those of you that went to my profile page, I'll be finishing this story up in a few months. I assure you all that I plan to update in the near future. _

_-BatmanGenesis_


	35. The Beginning is the End

**Chapter 35: The Beginning is the End**

**12:14 P.M. — On top of Pegasus's Penthouse**

Earlier that day, Devlin was invited to a brunch by his love interest, Valentine Pegasus (not Mai Valentine). The two were obviously lovers to those who seen the closeness between the couple. The young woman's grandfather, despite his paralysis, expressed his approval. Since it was still summer, it was naturally very warm outside.

Crawford's personal butler, Barry, went on the building's roof to serve some cooling beverages—some glasses of lemonade.

"I believe that you all would like to have something to cool yourselves off in this hot, sunny day."

In unison, Duke and Valentine said, "Thank you, Barry. But we already have some glasses of lemonade here already."

"That's strange. I could've sworn that someone called me to bring these up here for my master," replied the old servant, as he was beginning to sweat profusely. Apparently, this man's body temperature was slightly higher than most people. Because of this, he is prone to much perspiration, especially in elevated temperatures.

"My grandfather has already had his fill. But, since you've come all the way up here," said Valentine, "Would you like to partake of the lemonade you brought anyway?"

"I see why not," said Crawford's right-hand man, right before he downed a glass.

Much to everyone's surprise, the hapless old man dropped his glass of lemonade. Once soon it shattered into pieces, he started shaking violently. He grasped his own throat, screamed out unintelligible words, and fell on the floor.

Duke exclaimed, "What the-?!"

Obviously concerned, the female Pegasus went beside her old friend. "What's the matter with you?! Don't die on us now!"

However, the servant didn't reply. Instead, he remained motionless once his convulsions stopped. Crimson spots dripped onto the roof-floor...

"Valentine, I'm going to get help. Wait here!" stated Devlin as he left to fetch said person. But before he summon for help, Pegasus the younger interrogated him.

"Just where do you think you're doing?"

"I'm calling the police, what else?"

"You will do no such thing. Fortunately, my family doctor is currently visiting Japan; I shall contact him to pay us a visit instead."

-------------

In the evening (from the last chapter) it was after the Count of Monte Cristo that Seto Kaiba paid a visit to his business associate, Joseph Wheeler to discuss some important matters. It had been yet another long day at work, and as such, the CEO reluctantly agreed to meet with the bonkotsu. Apparently, he was on his way home from work when Wheeler made his request.

Kaiba's limo soon arrived at the banker's estate. "Keep the car running; I won't be long," said the multi-billionaire to his chauffeur.

"Yes, sir." was the reply.

Once again, Mai found herself receiving the visitor, albeit with much disdain. Obviously realizing that he wasn't in the mood, the missus refrained from conducting small talk.

As he opened the door to where the banker was located, Seto barked, "Well, I hope that this isn't another waste of my time, Wheeler! However, you did mention to me that it would be worth my while. So it had better be that."

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit, money bags. Ever since the day we met, you've been bustin' my chops every chance ya got."

"Like it was my fault that you were a third-rate duelist. Hurry it up, sako. I haven't got all day! Now, what was so important that you actually had the nerve to finding out my private line number and calling me on my cell phone?!"

"Rememba da marriage agreement dat we agreed on? Y'know, da one between Mokuba and my sis?"

"What about it?"

"I've bin doin' some dinkin'... and it occurred ta me dat maybe you were right in opposin' the agreement. I mean after all, I had about five years ta dink about it. So, now you can put ya mind at ease. Da marriage won't happen. Period."

"So we're finally at quits?" asked Seto.

"Yep, sure looks like, it."

"Then, what's the bad news?"

Disconcerted, Joseph asked, "What bad news?"

"Business formalities, Wheeler. Haven't you learned anything in business school? The one where you somehow managed to graduate from nearly ten years ago."

"Huh...?"

_What a baka... he must've had me drunk when I agreed to fund his scholarship._

"Good news are always given before the bad ones. Afterwards, the sender of said news provides an explanation to the news-receiver," clarified Kaiba, who was doing his utmost to constrain his volatile temper.

"Oh... dat," answered the dumbstruck financial wizard, "Yeah, I dink I remember dat, or I must've fell asleep during the lectures."

"Stop stalling and give me a clear answer!"

"Well, you see... the thing is... there is no bad news..."

"If that's the case, is there an underlying motivation behind your sudden epiphany?" 

Quickly, Wheeler replied, "No!"

Seto Kaiba, being the genius that he is, discerns that the banker is indeed lying to him. "Listen, if you won't tell me, then perhaps I should just crush whatever is left of your fading firm."

"You couldn't!" responded Joseph, with much fear.

"Oh, yes, I can. You forget, as of 2019, my networth is ¥624,046,500,000.00 ($6.3 billion), while yours is now half of what it used to be."

In the past couple of months, Wheeler's original fortune **was **¥60,101,766,850.54 ($6.0 billion). However, due to unforeseen circumstances (arbitrary bankruptcies coming from long standing clients), his wealth is crumbling downward.

"Let this is a warning, bonkotsu," stated the wealthier businessman as he left.

Not long after, Joseph learns that his sources are in progress of confirmation. He thought, _I'll just send most of these dings ova to da local paper. Looks like I'll have da last laugh afta all... Kaiba._

-------------

A few days after this discovery, various newspapers' gossip sections read: "_Scandalous life of Seto Kaiba — To be revealed!_"

Mokuba Kaiba, taking offense to this, went over to the stately residence of his companion, the Count of Monte Cristo. This, of course, took place in the morning, at around 11 o'clock.

"I wish to see His Excellency this morning, " demanded the younger Kaiba.

Valon answered, "My master has been expecting you, Mr. Kaiba."

"He has?"

"Yes. Now, if you will be so kind to follow me, and I'll show you to him."

Though the young man was a regular visitor of the count's mansion, he hasn't had the opportunity to tour through the entire estate. The Australian and the visitor stopped at a certain room.

"You will find His Excellency in his shooting gallery at this moment. The walls are sound-proof, which is the reason why you can't hear the gun shots being fired inside."

When Mokuba opened the door leading to where the supposed shooting gallery is behind, he found himself in awe of the vast room's interior. Almost everything inside was lined with gold. It was as if the count possessed the Hand of Midas that enabled him to accomplish such a task. The young man glanced upon the familiar figure, and noticed that he was sporting a sleek black uniform; apparently, he tends to favor dark-clad outfits.

Monte Cristo, realizing that his guest has arrived, receives him at once. "Ah, it is you, Mokuba. I believe that you wished to see me on this fine day?"

"Yes, I did. I assume that you've seen the newspaper earlier this morning, Hakushaku?"

"I have. As such, I had the feeling that you, your family, and your brother's company would be affected. Naturally, you would pay me a visit to ask me for my opinion. And if I'm not mistaken, you'll then urge me for help on something or other."

He continued, "However, don't always believe what are in newspapers, my young friend. You know how they are, don't you?"

"Yeah, but... did you bother to look who wrote the article? It was one of my good friends, Kazuki Takahashi!"

"I know. But-"

"But nothing!" cried Mokuba, "He thinks exploiting friends is all right to advance in his career."

Kaiba fumed. "That is why I have come here. I want you to be one of my seconds."

"Second? Surely, you jest. You cannot be serious about engaging your journalist friend in a duel, are you?"

"I haven't been more serious in my life, Your Excellency. I'm going-"

Monte Cristo finished, "To see Takahashi and challenge him?"

"Why, yes. I'll have him pick out his seconds, and then we'll arrange the time and place of said duel."

"Listen to me closely, Mokuba. Do not go through with this rash act. Perhaps you can persuade Takahashi for a retraction."

"Fine!" replied young Kaiba, "But if doesn't work, then I shall see to it that he pays for what he did."

Once his guest took his leave, the count continued in his daily target practice.

"Pull!" ordered the count, as Rafael threw several Duel Monsters cards out into the vast open range.

But before the cards could actually make contact with the floors, they were practically obliterated by several shots originating from the count's .45 Colt.

-------------

When Mokuba left the count's estate, he immediately went for the local paper, where he will find a certain journalist.

Nervously, the middle-class man asked, "So... what brings you here?"

"You damn-well know why I'm here, Takahashi!"

"Look if you want a retraction, that's what I want too. However, we can't always get what we want."

"But this is slander!"

"I know... How about this? Give me one week, and I'll do the best of my ability to convince my superiors to make a retraction."

"One week?!" exclaimed an enraged Mokuba, "In less than one week, I shall already be ruined!"

"..."

"Consider us enemies from now on."

"Look, are you sure that your brother didn't do those... things to get a bunch of playing cards?" asked the fledgling reporter.

"I'm sure of it. Seto wouldn't do that."

"Mokuba... if you strongly believe that your brother didn't do those things, then I'll take your word. I'll see if I can arrange a retraction no later than today."

The two friends reconcile with one another... for now.

-------------

The appointed time of the month had finally arrived. In a sleazy building, a certain Weevil Underwood and Benny the Devil (Andre Colombo) met together for a financial transaction.

It was a success. Once it was done, the young Italian sought to leave as quickly as possible. That was to be the case, until...

"Wait!"

Turning around to his former accomplice in crime, Andre replied, "What?"

"It crossed my mind that I want to have a servant."

"Then use the money that I just handed you, 'gramps'," he retorted.

"No, no... this will not be enough. Do you have any idea how much a servant charges for one month's worth of service?!"

"Oh, well."

"Look, it's actually my money that you're using, Weevil! It's from my benefactor, the Count of Monte Cristo."

"So?"

"I actually don't have access to all of my $10 billion. And I won't have any more of that unless he's dead or something."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause he told me so when he put it in his will recently."

"Bah, I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Wait just a minute, my boy."

"Are we going to start this shit again?"

"I just had an idea. What if we don't have to wait for the Hakushaku's death? What if we were to relieve the count of some of his fortune?"

Andre was startled; never before had this notion come to his attention. "Y'know, Underwood... I happen to visit regularly at 'His Excellency's' mansion. And, I've seen where he puts something of great importance inside a vault that's the size of a room."

"You think money?"

"Probably."

"Hmm... but we'll need some equipment, and perhaps a bit of practice of thievery. It has been a while since the two of us did that, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I know just when to do this."

"When?"

"We shall strike in one week, because... Monte Cristo is going to stay at his country villa in one week's time."

"Perfect! How convenient for us!" exclaimed Weevil.

The two crooked men begin to work out their plan.

-------------

Nearly a half hour passed after Barry died under mysterious circumstances. Pegasus and Devlin contacted the family's doctor. Fortunately, the physician was available and immediately made his way into the penthouse.

"Mr. Pegasus, from the blood sample that I've taken and analyzed through my computer... it's some sort of deadly toxin that caused your friend's untimely death. I'm having much trouble trying to identify it. Since this case falls beyond the range of my job description, I suggest that you let the police handle this-"

"No, Doctor. I may be affiliated with the police department in this city, but I will not involve them in my family's state of affairs."

"But-"

"No buts. You will keep this case undisclosed to the public. Understand?"

The family physician could only stutter at this point. When he regained his composure, he offered the American some advise. "Very well, then, Mr. Pegasus. However... do you have any idea who's the main culprit of this... murder?"

"There is no murder in my house!"

"Be reasonable, sir! With all due respect, I think it's clear that the main culprit is..." whispered the doctor into the other's ear, "mostly likely your daughter, Valentine."

"Oh no... you cannot be serious!"

"I'm afraid so. All evidence points to her: your parents-in-laws' recent passings... think about it. According to their wills, upon their deaths, she would gain a hefty sum of money from them."

"Listen to me, you will not let the public know of this incident. Is that clear?!"

"Fine. Beware of those around you, Mr. Pegasus. I suggest that you exercise extreme caution from now on."

"Will do, now good bye. Your services are no longer required for the moment."

"Farewell, Mr. Pegasus."

The once foppish man then broke down into tears. His stepwife, on the other hand, thought, _Two down, __still three to go..._


	36. A Burglary Attempt

**Chapter 36: A Burglary Attempt**

A/N: For new and old readers alike, most of this chapter takes place a week following the events of the previous chapter, although it has been over a year for this one to update. If it had not been for the foolishness of this one to not save and email the draft of Chapter 36 prior to rebooting my computer (and several other factors, such as lack of motivation), this story would have closer to completion. Furthermore, I will inform you that because of the apparent timeline that _5D's_ uses (A/N: I believe that it takes place in the year 2021 AD due to the in-depth, specific wiki.), this story would then be roughly 8 years prior to _5D's_. My reasoning? It's because I had to change the year of this fic's beginning from 2005 to 1999 due to the logic that _Yu-Gi-Oh! _began in '96, the year of its creation, and that it ends on 1999, when Yugi and his friends are around seventeen years of age, which is highly plausible. At any rate, I digress. On with the story. I apologize for the very late update.

* * *

The day that "Andre Colombo" and Weevil Underwood first planned out their burglary on the Count of Monte Cristo's city home, they had made the mistake to underestimate the count's level of preparation, which due to his eccentricity, is borderline paranoia. For you see, in order to prevent any unwanted actions to occur, the count had hired one of the best spies that his fabulous wealth could (easily) afford. When these agents spied upon their clients' targets, only a handful of individuals in the world could detect their presence; because of his lifestyle and years of training, the count was among these few extraordinary people. Much to the two criminals' ignorance, a hidden spy, under the employ of the count, had recorded their conversation with a special recording device. Once the agent gleaned this information, it was imperative that he met with his client well before the week would pass. He immediately left the Satellite area (the old Domino City). When he reached his safe haven (his luxurious apartment located in Neo Domino City), the agent looked at his watch – 3:14pm. After making several copies of the recording, the spy, using a secure line, contacted Monte Cristo by phone.

"_I trust that this line is secured?"_

"Of course. Always, Hakushaku," the spy replied to his wealthy and mysterious client.

"_Well, why is it that you have called me for?"_

"I have recently uncovered a devious plot that threatens whatever contents you may possess in a certain vault in your city mansion. For you see, the boy and blue-haired man plan to make a daring burglary attempt upon your household at midnight this Friday, a week from today. Shall I send you a copy of the recording I have made?"

"_Of course. Upload it to my secure email address, JonDoe297..."_

"Very well, then. I'm uploading the recording as we speak." As he spoke these words, the agent uploaded the file into his computer. "Shall I continue spying on those two fools, Hakushaku?"

"_Indeed. Keep me posted daily on the whereabouts and plans of those two bakas. As for me, I will put one of contingency plans for the would-be burglary. Until next time, Mr. Dumas."_

The two men then hung up. The count, who was in his private study at the time, positioned himself in front of a certain bookcase and pulled out one of his favorite books, _The Art of War _by Sun Tzu. A moment later, the book rack slid to an hidden opening in the wall nearby, revealing a secret passage behind the bookcase's original location. The count entered the secret entrance and found himself in a hidden room that is unbeknownst to most of his servants and the public. Having seated himself before a mainframe opposite to the secret passage (which, the bookcase returned to its normal position), Monte Cristo accessed his secure email account in order to receive the file that his hired spy sent him recently. After listening to the recording, the count pondered for a moment or two.

_Greedy fools. They have mistaken the purpose of my vault—it holds my dueling deck, not money. However, it is of high monetary value. Although I should contact Sector Security, aka the police...I do not wish to involve the police in my private affairs. Otherwise, such an involvement with the law enforcement could seriously compromise the boy's "contract" with me. No matter. I shall deal with this with my own brand of justice, as well as having a bit of fun..._

As the week passed, the count received further information from his spy, regarding how and when and where exactly the two would-be thieves carry out their greed-based crime. The Count of Monte Cristo had arranged for all of his servants, (including Rebecca, a former call girl whose freedom was made possible by the count) save for Rafael, to leave for his country villa in the Tohoku area on Friday—the day of Weevil and Andre's burglary attempt. Monte Cristo's right-hand man, Rafael was told by his master of the plan for that evening, and as such, was ordered to stay at the main mansion. To all of Neo Domino City, it seemed that its mysterious celebrity was taking a temporary "vacation" at his country abode.

After being served an early dinner by Rafael (around five in the afternoon), the count began his intense workout regimen for four hours (consisting of aerobic, strength training, flexibility, and combat exercises), took a bath, and slept for an hour. It was now around eleven o'clock in the evening. Rafael was given orders not to rest on the chance that the burglary would occur prematurely. As the count awoke from his hour long slumber, he and his loyal servant prepared themselves for any possible violent action that may befall their persons. Although Andre and Weevil were hardly considered threats, Monte Cristo and Rafael armed themselves with weapons (a pair of .44 Desert Eagles and two battle axes, respectively) and lightweight body armor (which becomes rigid when enough kinetic energy is applied due to shear thickening fluids); the armor is also composed of carbon nanotubes for further protection.

It was barely a minute past midnight when an unidentified van had parked in front of the estate. Because the mansion was located at the outskirts of Neo Domino City (as well as the Kaiba Mansion, which was a few miles away), the two criminals believed that no one could interrupt their plan. The two thieves promptly made their way to the side of Monte Cristo's mansion, and with a grappling hook that reached its purchase on the roof, they scaled the exterior walls. Normally, the count has a highly encrypted security system active to protect his property. But tonight, he has intentionally deactivated it for personal reasons.

One of the first floor windows had given way to the intruder's breach, and as such, glass shards were scattered all over the floor. Apparently, the thief was not very tact and had a tendency to live a life of risk. Fortunately for the thief, no alarms were tripped from his brash act. The man's partner, Weevil, followed suit. With a flashlight in tow, the young man led his partner to the count's bedroom where the secured vault is located. Meanwhile, Monte Cristo and Rafael hid themselves in the secret room adjacent to the vault (the same one found in the private study); they were closely observing the thieves at work by several concealed cameras placed all over the mansion's grounds and interior.

Because Weevil was the better lock pick of the two, he was told to enter the room alone. The former Insect duelist found himself alone in the count's chamber and promptly began to break open the secured vault. While the thief was at work, the count ordered to his right-hand man. "Stay here, Rafael. Under any circumstances, do not leave this room unless I call out your name."

"Understood, Master." Rafael replied, bowing.

The count quickly dressed himself in a priest's outfit, applied some make-up, wore thick, heavy glasses (a stage prop that did not actually affect one's eyesight), and a wig to complete the disguise that is Father Buu Soh Nii. With the transformation from count to Korean priest complete, the adventurer entered his chamber through the secret room's hidden door. Having mastered stealth techniques over the years, the count was able to sneak up behind Weevil without being detected. It was only when the pastor greeted the thief that Weevil realized that he was not alone in this room. "Well, good evening, Mr. Underwood. Why have you come to Monte Cristo Hakushaku's house at this late hour?"

Weevil, taken aback by this sudden appearance of the Korean priest, turned his flashlight towards the strange foreigner, nearly blinding him. "Holy crap! I mean, Father Buu Soh Nii! Forgive me for blinding you."

"Not at all," replied the master of disguise, who was somewhat blinded and now recovering, "But yes, it is I, Father Buu Soh Nii. In the flesh. I am quite happy to know that you have not forgotten who I am, Mr. Underwood. After all, it has been what? Seven years? Seven years since we last met one another?"

At a loss for words, Weevil kept muttering to himself. "This can't be possible...There's supposed to be no one here... Buu Soh Nii... must be hallucinating..."

"At any rate," the fake pastor continued, apparently oblivious to the thief's nervous breakdown, "Are you trying to relieve Monte Cristo Hakushaku of his dueling deck, Mr. Underwood?"

Weevil, having barely regained his senses, stammered. "His dueling deck, you say, Father? No, no, no. Not at all." Weevil was perplexed that the vault did not contain money, but a deck of DM cards. Although the cards themselves would be quite valuable in the black market, it was not expected that someone would appear tonight in a mansion that's deserted. "Father...It's not what it looks like. I swear..."

"A smashed glass window, a grappling hook, a flashlight, several lock-picks, a vault that is obviously tampered with...must I continue?" retorted the apparition.

"But... it's not... what... it looks like!" pleaded Weevil, who again, was saying these words with significant trouble.

The minister implored. "Admit it, my old acquaintance! It is obvious that you have not changed your sinful ways, you cold-blooded killer."

"Yes...I killed Rex Raptor right after you and I first met..." confessed Weevil, dejected. "I was motivated not by greed, but by desperation."

"Bah!" scolded the pastor, with contempt for the pathetic man before him. "Every criminal makes that sort of claim."

After a moment had passed, the count asked. "I don't suppose that you finished serving your sentence. For 1st degree murder. Or was it the 3rd degree?"

"It was first... But no. I didn't, Father. For you see, some Chinese stranger arranged for my freedom." answered Weevil.

The minister snapped. "Who?!"

"I don't know! I think his name was Wei Rin..." replied Weevil, unaware that he mispronounced his savior's name.

"Ah...! Ah! I believe you mean, Wei Lin. He prefers the "L" over the "R" for some personal reason...although either sound is correct. As I know the man, I will find out if you are telling me the truth or feeding me a lie." Monte Cristo warned.

"Are you going to call Sector Security, Father? Or are they already here, somewhere, in hiding?" asked the thief.

"I am indeed alone here, my son. Other than you..." The minister then told Weevil, with a seemingly omniscient tone. "AND that young man who's listening to our conversation outside this room."

The fake socialite ("Andre") upon hearing those words, lost his courage. He immediately left for the broken window across the dark hall, scaled down one story, and departed for parts unknown. The fake minister continued to interrogate the thief. "Like the cowardly youth whom I willingly let go, I shall let you go, if you tell me the truth. Now, Mr. Underwood, who was he?"

Weevil confessed everything. "Back in prison... he was my cellmate. After he somehow became a free man, I blackmailed him when I learned of his rise from rags to riches..."

"And it is obvious that you were living on a portion of his money." the priest said, who confirmed the story. "I see. And does this youth have a name?"

The thief quickly answered. "Ben...Benny the Devil!"

"You are lying, Mr. Underwood!" snapped the disguised foreigner. "That is an alias of his! I want his real name!"

Weevil gulped at this request from the religious figure. With much hesitance, he replied, "His name is... Andre A. Colombo. He apparently was from a rich Italian family who recently regained their good graces in high society. I heard rumors it was Monte Cristo Hakushaku who helped them..."

"Yet you allow the young man to lavish in the life of luxury despite his crimes?" scolded the stranger. "Why, I must inform the authorities about this revelation!" The apparition took a step towards a nearby phone, turning his back in the process.

"The hell you will!" cried Weevil, who pulled out a M1911 semi-automatic handgun from a compartment on his vest. As Buu Soh Nii turned around, he could see that Weevil had aimed the pistol straight at the minister's heart and fired away. The bullet made painful contact with the count's torso, who promptly fell to the floor, seemingly dead. Rafael, under strict orders not to interfere with his master's plan, remained in the secret room nearby. Naturally, he did so, with much reluctance, since he witnessed his master getting shot at point-blank range; this was one of the very few instances whereby the count was actually shot, especially at a close distance such as this episode. "I...I killed...him," Weevil stammered, believing that he has taken yet another life. Shaken by his latest kill, Weevil decided that he might as well just steal the vault, instead of breaking it open. A moment later, the would-be killer found himself at shock, for when he turned towards the door, he heard a solemn voice behind him.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" asked the apparition.

Weevil turned around, pointing his gun at the dark figure. "Aiii! Oni (demon)!" But before the would-be killer could fire another bullet (this time at his target's head), the minister quickly positioned himself at his assailant's right side and took a hold of the gunman's wrist with his left hand. The count grasped the length of the gun's barrel with his right hand and jerked Weevil's wrist (which promptly broke). Naturally, Weevil cried out under intense pain, while the priest took apart the firearm and emptied its rounds.

"Far from it, my son. I am rather a tenshi (angel) of Kami's (God's) justice," retorted the count, who considered himself as such.

"Please, don't kill me!" Weevil pathetically begged.

The count, taking pity, replied, "Very well. I will spare your life, as I do not wish to break the commandment: 'Thou shalt not murder.' Now leave this place!"

Weevil, rubbing his broken wrist, cried, "But you're going to inform the authorities about the boy's fake identity! He'll kill me!"

"Yes. And no. He will not do so unless you tell him that you confided in me of his charade. When you meet with your accomplice, break ties with him and leave Japan forever; in short, start a new life, an honest one. Now follow me. You're in no condition to rappel your way at this height." ordered the solemn minister. Weevil promptly followed the foreigner to the mansion's ground floor, where he was led to the main entrance doors at the foyer. The would-be thief left for his getaway vehicle, the van, that was still parked in front of the mansion's enclosure. It was not long after that the former duelist entered the van that several cries were heard.

"No, Ben-! I didn't tell him--!" cried the victim, who was fatally stabbed numerous times. "No! No~!" The passenger door opened, and a body, headfirst, slumped out and bled profusely on the now soiled pavement. The van, with its side door still wide open, immediately fled the murder scene. The dying man, covered with several stab wounds, barely had the strength to utter a few words. "Help...! Mur...der! Help...me, Father...Buu Soh...Nii." A dark figure and a musclebound man were seen rushing to the dying Weevil's aid. "My God, what happened, Mr. Underwood?" asked the count, still in his disguise as a Korean priest.

"I've been stabbed... by that damn fiend, Benny," Weevil informed, weakly. "He told me that killing me was... the only option... he saw... fit to ensure... his new, or rather... current lifestyle. He realized... that I ratted him out. Oh, fuck... I'm going to die... aren't I?" But before he could receive a reply, he passed out from his injuries.

The fake minister promptly ordered Rafael to bring the dying man inside, specifically in the parlor room. When the three men brought the murder victim in said room, Monte Cristo and Rafael removed the victim's shirt, revealing several bloody lacerations. The count said to his right-hand man, "Call for an ambulance and Sector Security. When you are done, leave me and this man alone. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Excellency," replied Rafael, who then left the room, whilst dialing the emergency hot line on his cell phone.

When the count was alone with the dying man, he took out a needle and injected its contents into the unconscious Weevil. A minute later, Weevil returned to consciousness and found himself half-naked, and lying atop of a luxurious sofa. He saw the priest sitting in a lavish caquetoire nearby, facing the fireplace diagonally.

"I have called Sector Security and the local hospital of your situation, Mr. Underwood. An ambulance will be here shortly," assured the minister, after realizing that the victim awoke.

"It'll be too late by the time either arrives here, Father," said Weevil. "Could you write a statement for me to sign? So that I can inform the authorities who my murderer was?"

The priest complied. "By all means." Monte Cristo took the notepad lying on the coffee table nearby and wrote: 'I, Weevil Underwood, was killed around half-past midnight of Saturday, August, 3, 2013. My murderer's name was Benjamin Toulon, aka Benny the Devil.' Weevil then was given a pen to sign his signature on the statement.

"Father, you will carry out my last wishes, right? Tell the authorities that my murderer is masquerading himself as the young businessman named Andre A. Colombo." requested the dying man.

The minister replied, "Yes. I will tell them everything."

After a moment had passed, Weevil, after beginning to cough up some blood, felt that he will die any minute, started to speak again. "Do you find it...ironic, Father Buu Soh Nii, that you find yourself by my deathbed... like you have done for Yugi Mutou?"

"Why, the thought has crossed my mind recently, Mr. Underwood," replied the priest, realizing the bitter irony, or rather coincidence.

"It seems that this... is my final punishment, Father. For my indirect betrayal of that young duelist... fourteen years ago."

"Yes, it would seem so...Weevil," said Monte Cristo, who after doffing his most of his disguise, gave a bittersweet smile at the dying man, giving him a feeling of unease.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed the victim, who noticed a resemblance on the exposed face of the mysterious man before him. "Come closer. You look familiar."

The foreigner complied with the dying man's request. Weevil said to the strange man, "Ah...! Damn, if it weren't for your hairstyle, I would have taken you for Wei Lin, that Chinese economist...you...! You are Monte Cristo Hakushaku, are you not?"

"You are almost right, Mr. Underwood. I am neither Father Buu Soh Nii nor Wei Lin," corrected Monte Cristo. "However, for my true identity, I am not Monte Cristo Hakushaku."

"Then who are you?" Weevil asked, or rather begged to the mysterious man.

"Think back, Weevil! Think back fourteen years ago, and even a few years before that."

The dying man said, "Yes, yes. I think that you are right. I think I did see you before. A lifetime ago." As he said this, Weevil began to cough up more blood than usual, indicating that he has only a few seconds to live. The count realized this and bent over to Weevil and confessed. "I am... Yugi Mutou."

Weevil's eyes widened with shock upon hearing this life-changing revelation. "Oh, God! You're...still alive! Forgive me! Forgive...me, Yugi Mutou..."

And with that, the man's arm lost all power and dropped to the side of the sofa. It was apparent that Weevil had now just lost whatever little life was left in his dead body. It was approximately ten minutes later that an ambulance and the police finally arrived at the scene. The minister was found giving the corpse its posthumous rites.


	37. A Scandal in a Wedding

**Chapter 37: A Scandal in a Wedding **

It has been a week since the police began their manhunt for the notorious criminal, "Benny the Devil," following the burglary attempt that took place at the Count of Monte Cristo's residence. The only events that people seemed more concerned with in the same week were the break-in at the Count of Monte Cristo' mansion (the act by itself, not the thieves) and the prospective wedding between Andre A. Colombo and Serenity Wheeler (Colombo had proposed earlier). The irony lost on most people was that "Benny the Devil" is masquerading as Andre A. Colombo, the son of a prominent Italian-American businessman, who formerly disgraced, was now retired. The young man often suspected that his benefactor, the Count, knew of his involvement in the breaking and entering on his mansion, but his relations with the Count seemed not to have suffered in the slightest.

As for why Serenity accepted the young man's proposal was due to her older brother's insistence (having suffered numerous financial losses and now on the verge of bankruptcy) as well as her sisterly love for her nii-sama (older brother). For obvious reasons, she still felt neither love nor compassion for her fiancée. The young man was oblivious to the fact that his love for Serenity was unrequited. Coincidentally, it was around this time that Seto Kaiba experienced a lack of respect from his company's Board of Directors. The billionaire promised himself that he would get to the bottom of this once he and his family attended the wedding between Andre and Serenity.

It is Sunday. The wedding ceremony of Andre and Serenity is about to take place inside a lavishly decorated cathedral. Joey Wheeler, despite being on the point of bankruptcy, asked Monte Cristo for his resources (party planners, decorators, caterers, etc) that he (Wheeler) would pay for himself. Wheeler had done such an otherwise ridiculous action for the belief that once Colombo marries Serenity, he'll have access to the young man's fortune. Among the guests included Joey and Mai Wheeler, Seto and Téa Kaiba (and Mokuba), journalist Kazuki Takahashi, Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary Yasuhisa Shiozaki III, and several major stockholders in the Wheeler's business firm. Essentially, the event was the "anyone's who anyone would be there" sort. Takahashi engaged in a conversation with Mokuba and Yasuhisa in order to pass the time.

"Well, it looks like your former future brother-in-law has outdone himself this time, Mokuba," remarked Takahashi.

Shiozaki added, "I agree. It's obvious that he's doing this in an attempt to show that his financial state has finally stabilized."

"And inviting his stockholders and you guys to help glorify the event." said Mokuba.

Andre was waiting at the altar, anxious for his pending marriage. The would-be groom saw the Count of Monte Cristo was among the guests and waved. Monte Cristo seemed not to have noticed the fake aristocrat's friendly gesture and after speaking with someone on his cell phone, made his way to the bride's dressing room (A/N: No, he was not going to do something perverted.). He looked upon Serenity's wedding gown and noted its elegance in its simplicity (it was a simple white dress with very few lavish decorations). After the last of the bride's assistants had left, the count said to the bride, "A lovely Sunday day, eh, Miss Serenity Wheeler?"

"Ah, what a surprise Monte Cristo Hakushaku. I was not expecting to see you here. In my dressing room," replied Serenity, turning around to greet the guest of honor, "But, yes, it is a lovely day. It is a shame that I won't be happy on this day."

"And why is that?" asked the count, who knew the exact reasons.

"For I am to be married to a young man, of course! A young man who I do not even love, no less!" answered the glum bride, who sat down on a nearby dressing chair, covering her face with her hands cupped.

Monte Cristo placed his right hand on the bride's shoulder. He said, "Believe me, I feel your pain, Serenity. Now, I have never been married in my life, however, I do feel that something MUST be done about your predicament."

"What can you do?" asked Serenity, looking up, "Even you can't stop the wedding ceremony."

"Fortunately for you, my dear, I can _and_ will. That said, I have made arrangements for you. Ten minutes from now, to be exact."

Serenity faced the mysterious man before her, with a look of astonishment. "How and why?" cried Serenity.

"How and why is because of my generosity, unlimited resources, and devotion to true justice, my dear." asserted the count. "Now, continue with your wedding ceremony, and act as if nothing has happened. Before the wedding vows can even begin, you shall be saved. Oh, and tell your _ride_ that I said, 'Arigato'." With these words said and done, the mysterious man left and seated himself among the other guests. The Count checked his wristwatch. It was now 2:54. Only six minutes left until the bride appears and his plan goes into action, thought Monte Cristo. He was seen by several of his "friends," (namely, the Kaibas, Wheelers, and the Pegasuses) who briefly engaged in a friendly conversation with him. Joey Wheeler excused himself midway, for he needed to accompany his baby sister for the aisle walk.

Six minutes had passed. The clock struck at three, and the doors opened, revealing Joey Wheeler accompanying his sister, Serenity (their father was nowhere to be found). Several photographers flashed their cameras at the bride and her nii-sama. The multitude of camera flashes hid Serenity's glum facial expression. As brother and sister approached the altar, Mai Valentine looked on at the prospective wedding couple and clearly showed her disapproval of the match by crossing her arms. When Serenity finally arrived at the altar, the priest stated, "Now, let us begin. Ladies and gentlemen, we will now—"

The priest's words were stopped by the sudden arrival of a police squadron, who stormed the church building. Joey went over to the leader of the police squadron and promptly asked, "What is the matter, officer?"

"I regret to inform you, Mr. Wheeler, that we have to interrupt your sister's wedding day today, however, as an officer of the law, I must uphold the law, regardless of the situation. For you see, we have a warrant to arrest Mr. Andre A. Colombo!" exclaimed the police captain.

"What?" cried Andre, startled at this unexpected turn of events. Serenity turned to face the Count, still seated among the now shocked guests.

Tetsuo Ushio, the police captain read aloud the charges found against the would-be groom. "You are under arrest for fraud, lineage falsification, larceny, rape, murder, among a multitude of other heinous crimes!"

Naturally, many guests found themselves in an uproar upon hearing these charges against the fake aristocrat.

"Now that I have revealed to the good people here of your true nature, young man, it is also time to reveal your true name as well! Ladies and gentlemen, this man is not who you think he is! This man's real name is Benjamin Benedetto! Better known as 'Benny the Devil'!" exclaimed Ushio.

Just about every guest threw an uproar even more tumultuous than the previous ones. Monte Cristo simply sat still, satisfied that his revenge against Joey was now closer to its conclusion. "Take him away!" ordered the police captain to his subordinates, who apprehended the wanted criminal. The captured criminal was now being walked across by the aisle by the lawmen. He was nearly blinded by the numerous camera flashes surrounding him. As he was about to exit the building, Benjamin vainly struggled against the police officers' hold on his person. He turned around and found the Count among the rioting guests and plead, "The Count of Monte Cristo! He can vouch for me! He's the one who got me everything!"

As the police and Benjamin were outside the cathedral, the police captain retorted, "I'm afraid that he has already supplied us with relevant information earlier, punk!" He has voluntarily worked with us so that we could finally find your scrawny ass and send you back to jail!"

"Son of a bitch!" cried Benjamin, as he was shoved into the back seat of a police car.

Serenity, as well as most of the riotous guests made their way outside the church building to oversee the wanted criminal being sent away to prison. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found the Count of Monte Cristo behind her. "Follow me quickly," ordered the Count, who along with Serenity, disappeared away from the clamorous crowd. The two found themselves on the backside of the cathedral, where a lone helmeted motorcycle rider was waiting by his motorcycle.

Serenity asked her savior, the Count, "Monte Cristo Hakushaku, is this man my ride you spoke of earlier?"

"Indeed, my dear. He is an old friend of mine and yours," replied Monte Cristo. "Why, take a look."

As Serenity turned her head to face the mysterious rider, the rider promptly took off his helmet, revealing a familiar triangular-shaped hair cut on the top-front part of the man's hair. This man was none other than...

"Tristan!" cried Serenity, as she hugged her old friend. "Serenity, it's been so long since we last met," replied brunette, having been reunited with his old long-time crush.

"I think that it would be best if the two of you depart as soon as possible," suggested Monte Cristo in a friendly manner, "We don't want your reunion to be short-lived, do we now?"

"You're right, Monte Cristo Hakushaku," replied Serenity and Tristan, who then blushed once they realized what had happened. "We'd better get going now." added Tristan, revving his motorcycle. "Thanks and goodbye for now, Yu—I mean, Hakushaku!"

"Take care of each other, you two lovebirds," said the Count, who waved as he watched his old friends go to parts unknown.

"Tristan, how do you know Monte Cristo Hakushaku?" asked Serenity, who was holding tightly onto her old lover.

The motorcyclist replied, "Well, we have a long history together, he and I. I'll tell you all about it later. Let's rev it up!"

And with that, the two lovers raced away from the city of Domino forever.


	38. The Rise and Fall of Seto Kaiba Part 1

**Chapter 38: The Rise and Fall of Seto Kaiba Part 1**

After the botched wedding, Kaiba promptly left and arrived alone at Kaiba Corp Headquarters. As Kaiba was about to enter his company's revolving doors, he noticed a familiar blonde woman walking past him to a limousine, accompanied by another blonde, Rafael, Monte Cristo's right-hand man.

_'I think I know where this is going...'_ thought Kaiba, now heading towards the Board of Director's meeting room, located several floors up. The elevator ride seemed too long and uneventful. Kaiba knew that it was to be expected as everyone was given the day off that day. Everyone except himself and the Board anyway. Once he entered the meeting room, he was instantly greeted by one board member, "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. We weren't expecting you for another hour, however, welcome."

As Kaiba and the Board seated themselves, the CEO curtly said, "All right, let's skip the idle chitchat. I want to know why you summoned me here today."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, the reason why we called to meet with you today is because of some rather urgent and distressing news," replied one board member. Another board director added, "It is regarding your illicit activities over ten years ago. All of which have recently come to light."

"Such as?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba," replied one board member, "It is your illegal actions to obtain the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, Mr. Kaiba. How you apparently made deals with the Yakuza, Triads, as well as bankrupting the original owners of those cards."

"Have you any proof?" smugly asked Kaiba, who was sure about covering his tracks all those years ago.

"Indeed we do, Mr. Kaiba," answered the Board simultaneously. They promptly gave orders to the several men in the next room, who consisted of lawyers, witnesses (friends and family of the victims and mafia gang members) and private/professional investigators. The board also produced evidence (sound and video recordings and witness reports) that provided authentic claims regarding the blackmail, sabotage, etc, that was ordered out by Seto Kaiba years ago.

Kaiba immediately lost his cool once he realized the severity of the situation he found himself in now. Everything he had worked so hard to reach the top, whether it was in the realms of business or gaming, was now going to be crumbling down. "Now, sir, we have struck a deal. Under your leadership, the Kaiba Corporation has become one of the world's leading gaming companies. If word about your... activities becomes public knowledge, the company's stocks will plummet and hundreds, if not thousands of employees lose their jobs here."

"What are the terms of the deal?" asked Kaiba, hoping that he could escape from this soon-to-be revealed scandal.

"This will remain a secret, but in exchange, you must step down as Kaiba Corp's CEO and majority shareholder/owner no later by tomorrow at noon. This will also coincide with tomorrow's stock offering event, when a new CEO will be announced." said the Board of Directors, firmly.

"I understand, gentlemen." replied Kaiba, "I shall honor my end of the bargain by tomorrow at noon." And with that, Seto Kaiba left for his estate in order to contemplate on how to get revenge on a certain blonde...

It was barely an hour later that Mokuba and Tea returned to the Kaiba Mansion as well. When he heard that his younger brother came back, Kaiba ordered to his butler, "Hobson, will you direct Mokuba into my room. I have to speak with him about something urgent."

"Very well, sir," replied the aging manservant. A young man in his mid-to-late twenties soon arrived in Kaiba's room. "You wanted to talk, big bro?"

"Yes, I did, Mokuba." replied Kaiba, shutting the door. "I need you to do something for me..." Little did the two Kaiba brothers know, a familiar brunette outside the room was carefully listening in on their conversation.

Around six o' clock that same day, Mokuba (along with journalist Takahashi) arrived at the Count of Monte Cristo's urban estate. As soon as two young men reached the large doors, Valon, one of the Count's servants, had answered, much to their surprise. "I regret to inform the two of you that my master has instructed me not to admit anyone until further notice. For he is now having dinner and must not be disturbed."

"Surely we can wait until he is finished dining...?" asked Mokuba.

Valon responded, "He will then be taking a shower soon after dinner."

"How about after the shower?" asked Mokuba, showing signs of slight anger, "Or will Monte Cristo Hakushaku be unavailable for the rest of tonight?"

"If you wish to meet and/or speak with him tonight, he will be attending a performance of _Tosca_ at 8 o' clock at Neo Domino's Opera House." informed Valon.

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, I am certain."

Mokuba said, "Very well. That will be all. Arigato."

"Your welcome. And goodnight, gentlemen," replied Valon, closing the mansion entrance doors.

Takahashi asked his friend, "So we're going to see a boring play just to meet with Monte Cristo Hakushaku?"

"Don't worry about it. We won't stay there for very long. Here's the plan. I'll meet you and Shiozaki on the steps of the opera house at a quarter to eight. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know... can I?" asked the journalist, poking fun at his friend's minor grammatical error.

"What do you mean...?" questioned Mokuba, now realizing the 'joke'. "Oh, I mean, '_May_ you do that for me?'"

"Of course, Mokuba. Should I wear my rented tux, too?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." said Mokuba, who was still wearing the same tuxedo from the botched wedding earlier that day.

Around half-past 7, the Count of Monte Cristo left his estate in the luxurious confines of his limousine to the Neo Domino Opera House. He was doubtlessly accompanied by Valon (his main valet) and primary servant, Rafael. Not long after the Count had left, Mokuba, in his Nissan Infiniti Essence, was headed to the same destination. By the time Mokuba arrived, the Count and his servants had already entered the opera house. The younger of the Kaiba brothers promptly met up with his friends at the steps of the city's most prominent theatre building and made it in time to purchase their tickets. The three friends made their way into the lobby and saw that the Count, who not only was accompanied by his servants, but Duke Devlin as well, was on his way to his viewing box.

Mokuba, followed by his two friends, pushed past through the fairly crowded lobby and followed the mysterious celebrity. Once Mokuba was in front of the box door that housed the Count, Duke, and his servants, he promptly knocked on it, and was received by the muscle-bound Rafael. "I wish to meet with the Hakushaku," stated Mokuba.

Before Rafael could open his mouth, his master said, "Let the young man in, Rafael. _Tosca_ doesn't start for another 8 minutes." Rafael admitted the younger Kaiba brother inside the box, with some surprise at this request. Takahashi and Shiozaki were told to wait outside, however. Monte Cristo, in a genuinely friendly manner, said, "Good evening, my young friend. If I had knew that you wanted to see the opera with me tonight, I would have-"

"Shut it!" cried Mokuba, who noticed that his mysterious friend was quite surprised at his outburst.

Duke, incredulous of this sudden outburst, inquired, "Mokuba, what's the meaning of this?"

"I know what you did. What you did to my brother. What I can't figure out is why? I thought that we were friends!" ranted Mokuba. "Why would you want to ruin the Kaiba family, least of all, the Kaiba Corporation? Surely, you aren't some sort of spy working for a rival company?"

"Young man, I do not know what you are talking about. Now, you had the audacity to silence me, allow me to do the same. If you wish to continue this argument at a later time, it would be much appreciated, unless you want the rest of the audience to be involved?" said Monte Cristo, with his usual air of the perfect gentleman.

"Then you leave me with no choice," uttered Mokuba, who was reaching for his (tux) jacket pocket. "I would do this to Rebecca, but since she's a girl...you'll have to take her place." Duke gasped at this, believing that Mokuba was reaching for a pistol, knife, or some other deadly instrument. Rafael was about to restrain the young man, but his master shook his head 'no'. "He would have to be a fool to bring a weapon into the opera house that has metal detectors at the front entrance," calmly assured the Count.

Mokuba produced a white glove and proceeded to throw it at the count's face, only for it to be grabbed in mid-air by the Count's left hand. "I see. So that's how far you want this affair to go, Mokuba? Very well, where and when do you want our duel to take place?"

"The Old Cemetery, tomorrow morning at six o' clock, sharp."

"And the weapons?"

"Duel disks and dueling decks, accompanied with .45 caliber handguns. A quick draw will determine who takes the first turn. The loser, however, will be the first to either die from his wounds, loses the duel, or both. Winner takes the loser's life regardless!" stated Mokuba the terms of the duel.

The Count smirked and said, "Very well. From this moment on, we are enemies, Mokuba Kaiba. Sleep well tonight, for tomorrow morning, you will sleep...forever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an opera to attend. Take him away at once!"

Rafael immediately led Mokuba outside the box and back to the lobby. His friends had heard the whole thing, as did several other opera guests. "So, you're really going through with this?" incredulously asked Shiozaki.

"Yes. I have to do this. I have to avenge my brother's honor," stated Mokuba, as if he were some samurai in the distant past, willing to die for his own brother on the battlefield.

"All right, then. You'll guys act as my seconds, right?" continued Mokuba, after his anime-esque clichéd line had ended. Both the journalist and government official hesitantly agreed with their wayward friend.

Back at the Count's viewing box, Monte Cristo had trouble watching the opera's performance that evening. He instead reflected on his upcoming duel with the younger man. _'Sorry, Mokuba, but you leave me no choice either. I have my pride when it comes to duels, and your death... although unnecessary, will doubtlessly send your brother over the edge.'_

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay, my fellow readers. I have been very busy lately. At least I got around to it, eh? Well, anyway... Happy Fourth of July (to Americans, at least. Not to the British, since...well, you know.) Until next time.**_


	39. Two Lovers, One Exoneration

**Chapter 39: Two Lovers, One Exoneration**

The Count of Monte Cristo, like many other opera guests, took their leave once the performance of _Tosca_ was over. But before the Count and his guest, Duke Devlin, parted ways for the evening, Monte Cristo asked, "I suppose that you enjoyed tonight's opera, Duke?"

"It was an interesting performance, Hakushaku," replied the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator, as they were walking down the steps of the opera house. "But, tell me, are you really going to go through with your duel tomorrow morning? Mokuba's too young to die at the ripe age of 27!"

"My friend, I'm afraid that death is not discriminate to anyone, regardless of their age, race, nationality, etc. You know as they say, 'You're neither too old, nor too young to die.'" said the Count. "You will accompany me at the Old Cemetery tomorrow at six o' clock, my good friend? As one of my seconds?"

Duke replied, "Yes, but as long as you give him a merciful death."

"That I can promise you, to the best of my ability, my good friend. Meet me at my estate at half-past five in the morning then. I bid you adieu for now." Devlin bowed and said his goodbye to his strange friend.

Monte Cristo, accompanied by his servants, Rafael and Valon, left the opera house and headed back to the estate. When they returned home, the Count removed his tuxedo and changed into a sharp-looking black suit with a white tie. He promptly made orders for Rafael to accompany him to the firing range room. Valon, on the other hand, was told to get some rest for the early morning drive to the Old Cemetery. The firing range room was largely sound-proof, so as to not disturb the servants who retire for the night. Rafael, on orders, brought his master a small box that, once opened, revealed a Colt 45 (Single Action Army) inside. It was obvious that Monte Cristo wanted to get some practice firing his favorite handgun for his upcoming duel. As Rafael set up several bulls-eye targets on the far-side of the room, he and his master heard someone was at the main entrance doors.

"Shall I answer the door, Your Excellency?" asked Rafael.

"Yes, but have the late-night visitor wait in the parlor." The muscular blonde servant bowed and left for the entrance. A moment later, he arrived in the firing range, after several shots rang out; the Count had emptied his revolver in the process of his sharpshooting.

Rafael informed his employer, "Your Excellency, the visitor... is Mrs. Kaiba. She is waiting for you in the parlor now."

The Count, after having reloaded his revolver, placed it back into the box, and returned it to a special cabinet, said, "Close the parlor doors and leave us."

"As you wish, sir."

Monte Cristo entered the parlor and indeed found Mrs. Kaiba waiting there, sitting on a divan in the center of the room. The world renown dancer was wearing a sleek black dress, as if she had come from an opera. "You wished to speak with me at this late hour, Mrs. Kaiba?" asked the Count.

Téa looked around the room and saw that the parlor doors were indeed fully closed. She promptly rose up from the couch-like furniture and knelt before the debonair gentleman. "Yugi, you must not kill Mokuba!" cried the brunette.

"Whose name did you say, Mrs. Kaiba?" asked the Count, who took a step back and expressed a startled reaction, "The name of the late former King of Games?"

"Your name! Your name, which I and everyone else who cared about you, had never forgotten about!" exclaimed the brunette, standing back up. "Yugi, I have come to you not as Mrs. Kaiba, but as Téa."

"My dear, I'm afraid you're mistaking me for someone else," retorted Monte Cristo, "Besides, Yugi Mutou was only five feet tall when you knew him. I, on the other hand, am 5'10''."

Téa replied, "Then, you eventually grew a lot taller somehow! Besides, I know you had your rivalry with Seto all those years ago, and realized that it was you who was behind his would-be scandal."

"You mean, Kaiba," said the Count, with a venomous hatred in his voice. "Since you know who I am, we might as well refer to our old peers by the names we often called them!"

Téa felt such anger and hatred emanating from the his voice and aura that she could scarcely believe that it was coming from her old friend, who originally devoid of such intense feelings. She again repeated her request, "You must not kill Mokuba!"

"Only the Count of Monte Cristo," said the vengeful man, "Can tell the Count of Monte Cristo what to do! And besides, I assume that you followed Mokuba to the opera, hence, your black evening dress?"

"Yes, Yugi. I saw, heard, and know everything."

Monte Cristo retorted, "But, do you know the circumstances in which I was separated from you and all those I cared all those years ago?"

"Because you were arrested and imprisoned, Yugi?" replied Téa.

The Count asked, "But do you know why I was arrested and imprisoned?"

"No."

"Of course you don't, Téa." said Monte Cristo, "I will tell you what had happened. Now, follow me to my room."

The old lovers fled to the master bedroom where the servants were told not to disturb them. Monte Cristo unlocked his private safe and took out a faded piece of parchment, which he then gave to Téa. The piece of faded paper was of course the collaborative letter Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba worked on to frame Yugi Mutou. Téa read the letter:

_The local judge is advised by a loyal patriot that a certain Yugi Muto, the King of Games, arrived this afternoon in Japan, and was entrusted by a supposed dying acquaintance to deliver a letter that threatens the very existence of the Japanese government._

_Evidence of the traitor's guilt can be found during his arrest, as the letter should be either with him, or at the Kame Game Shop._

Téa, after reading the dreadful letter, asked, "And you believe Seto is responsible for your arrest and imprisonment?"

"Not just Kaiba, but Joey and Pegasus as well."

Monte Cristo then explained to his old lover about his imprisonment and escape; how he was beaten senseless, raped, befriended a spy, learned various disciplines, learned about why and how he was arrested and imprisoned without trial, escaped barely with his life, among several other life-changing events. This allowed the Count to exonerate himself before his old friend and lover.

"My God..." uttered the brunette, after knowing the truth about everything. "Please forgive me, Yugi, for not being strong enough to handle loneliness and resist Seto's amorous temptations."

"He only wanted you because he couldn't have the title of the world's best duelist. So, he decided that with me out of the picture, he could have both." stated the Count, sternly. Despite this, Kaiba did eventually fall genuinely in love with his wife, but Monte Cristo obviously neither knew, nor care about this.

"But why kill Mokuba to get your revenge? He may not be related to me by blood, but he's still my brother!"

"Because, Téa, I must have my revenge! My revenge against the man who contributed to my seven years on an island prison! The man who helped in my separation from you! You, whom I had always loved, is now married to the monster you have for a husband!"

"Then have your revenge, Yugi," replied Téa, with tears in her eyes, "On Kaiba, Joey, Pegasus, and me! But not on Mokuba! He's like a son to me."

Monte Cristo retorted coldy, "The sins of the father are heaped upon the son. And since Mokuba has Kaiba has a father-figure, it makes no difference. Mokuba shall die tomorrow morning. By my hand."

"But Mokuba has done nothing wrong! I say this to you, I beg this to you: Please spare Mokuba's life!" cried Téa, kneeling before her old friend once again, and with the air of a mother-figure. "I may never know nor experience the amount of suffering you've endured unjustly. But, please... spare Mokuba's life..."

Just then, Yugi Mutou had suddenly reemerged from the cold, calculating man that is the Count of Monte Cristo. He turned his old lover's face up towards him and took pity. Téa was still beautiful as ever, having only barely aged in physical appearance. "Very well." said Yugi. "Mokuba will live, but I...will die."

Téa, standing back up, curiously inquired, "What...did you say, Yugi?"

"I said that Mokuba will live, but I will die."

"Whoever said that you had to die, Yugi? I thought that the duel would be null and void as soon as possible?"

"I can't cancel the duel, Téa. It's my hubris to win. I guess I inherited that from Atem during his duel with Rafael in Death Valley, which resulted in Atem's defeat and my soul being captured in the process. Similarly, I will forfeit my life to Mokuba."

Téa looked at her old lover with pity and remorse. She got in close and was about to do what she had always wanted to do for a long time. However, he refused her and pulled himself back. "No. I can't." said he.

The brunette quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and with the grace of a dancer, fled to the door. "Thank you, Yugi. And may God bless you. Goodbye, Yugi Mutou," said Téa, leaving the mansion.

Mutou simply nodded. He had Rafael escort his old lover out the mansion and saw her leave the estate in her corvette. The Count from his bedroom window, sadly said, "Goodbye, Téa. Forever."


	40. The Rise and Fall of Seto Kaiba Part 2

**Chapter 40: The Rise and Fall of Seto Kaiba Part 2**

As soon as Téa had left his estate, Monte Cristo thought to himself, 'My revenge... after all this time of immeasurable suffering and extensive planning... will unfortunately not reach fruition. I've ruined Joey's fortune and reputation as Neo Domino's prominent banker; forced Kaiba's hand to step down as Kaiba Corp's owner and CEO; and I've done only some damage to Pegasus. Moments ago, I've allowed myself to succumb to human folly when it comes down to revenge: compassion. Well, so much the better. In a few hours' time, at least I'll be compensated with seeing my old friends and family again, namely Atem, Grandpa, and Pa Li Ah.' With these words in mind, the unofficial King of Games realized that his death would have disastrous consequences to those close to him and sought out pen and paper in his study across the hall.

Once he had both pen and paper, he seated himself in his desk and wrote down:

_Upon my death hereafter, I have come to terms in which I will bequeath to certain individuals my possessions and/or wishes, which may or may not be fully carried out whether these individuals choose to do so._

_ First, I bequeath to a certain Mr. Duke Devlin, creator of the Dungeon Dice Monsters game, the sum of ¥25 trillion _(A/N: ~$282.3 billion)_ a part of which he will donate to the rebuilding of the Satellite area, the original Domino City, among other charities of his choosing. Additionally, if he wishes to have Rebecca Hawkins' hand in marriage, he will have my blessing in doing so._

_ Next, Rebecca Hawkins is set to have the rest of my fortune (the amount which subtracting Mr. Duke Devlin's share, would be ¥75 trillion), including the various properties that I own, all of which will be listed in a white safe inside the master bedroom in my estate in Neo Domino City. _

_ Lastly, the rest of my servants will serve Rebecca Hawkins with the same treatment I receive and expect of them. However, they are free of their services if they wish. _

_ And that will be all of the conditions of my will. My right-hand men, Rafael and Valon, will know the rest if there is any questions._

_Yugi Mutou_

This was it. At six o' clock, the Count of Monte Cristo would be no more. The young man known as Yugi Mutou had died in prison and was reborn as Monte Cristo Hakushaku. For a few brief minutes earlier tonight, Yugi Mutou had been resurrected, only to die once again. He looked at his wristwatch. It was now 12:26 am. It had been quite an eventful day. The Count decided that he might as well get some sleep, given that he usually gets 2-3 hours of it on most days.

"Rafael!" said Monte Cristo, calling over his right-hand man to his room. In a couple of seconds, a blonde, muscular tanned man appeared before his master. Rafael asked, "Yes, Your Excellency?"

"Wake me up at five o' clock, Rafael. I am not to be disturbed until then. Afterward, I will give you and Valon further instructions," said the Count, haggardly.

"As you wish, master," said the loyal servant, bowing and then closing the master bedroom. "Sweet dreams, sir." He then promptly waited beside the master bedroom's doors, vigilant as ever.

Yugi, having removed his black suit jacket and shirt, _(A/N: And for the ladies out there)_ all the while revealing his battle-scarred, Adonis sculpted physique, immediately collapsed onto the soft white sheets of his king-sized bed, resting his head between two white satin pillows. Despite the heavenly comfort provided by his luxurious piece of furniture, Yugi had trouble sleeping that evening, or rather, early morning. He could only think of his time spent in and after the nameless island prison, particularly, his beatings and his being raped; the training from hell he underwent with Pa Li Ah; his global sojourn (which had mirrored his deceased mentor's own); and his return to Domino following the mysterious disaster that befell it sometime ago. To Yugi, the fourteen years of separation from his previous life that embittered him, was dreamt up all in less than one hour's time.

It was as if he was on his deathbed and his whole life had flashed before his eyes at that point. But then again, he did almost die on a number of occasions, especially anything that related to Duel Monsters all those years ago. However, he should have died when he fell into the cold sea years ago, either from the fall itself (a good 100 ft+ drop) or from drowning/asphyxiation, but he somehow survived and the rest is history.

Yugi felt himself falling again. He was trapped inside a body bag like before. Falling into the cold watery depths below. The water was not as soft as most would think; he heard a thud as he crashed. He could still taste the salt water in his mouth, choking him. He was dying again.

For the first time in years, Rafael heard his master moaning and groaning in his sleep. Rafael pitied his young master and friend. He secretly knew who he was of course, the one person most responsible for saving his life from Dartz and the Great Leviathan many years ago. After all, the only reason why he allowed himself in the employ of the Count of Monte Cristo was to return the favor. Nonetheless, he was given orders to make sure that his friend was not to be disturbed until he awoke.

Yugi found himself tearing through the body bag, racing against the clock to survive. After all, he wouldn't want to die. Not like this. Not before he exacted vengeance, or as he would put it, punished those responsible for his suffering and rewarded those who remained loyal. He'd think that it was due to his training from hell that he was able to accomplish against all odds, surviving not one, but two quick successive kisses with death. But he knew better. 'The training is just one aspect of survival,' Pa Li Ah once said to him. 'The willpower is what really matters in the end.'

Yugi now motivated, freed himself from the body bag and cannonball restraint. Like before, he rose above the water's surface, but this time, he saw an apparition hovering before his person. The ghostly figure greatly resembled Pa Li Ah. The spirit gestured to him and pointed his finger back to the island prison. 'Meet me here soon, my son.'

Just then, Monte Cristo woke himself up, sweating. He found himself on the bedroom floor, with a torn hole in his white cotton bedsheets beside him. He saw his bedroom doors open. Rafael entered and with a genuine look of concern, had asked, "Are you all right, sir? Did you fall off your bed?"

"Apparently, I did," replied the Count, looking around his person. "Did you come here for any other reason, Rafael?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. I have come to wake you up and to let you know that Duke Devlin has just arrived. He is waiting in the drawing room as we speak. Is there anything else you can trouble me for, sir?"

"Tell my guest that I'll be receiving him very soon," replied Monte Cristo, heading inside his private bathing room, indicating that he's going to take a quick shower. "Oh, and get me a fresh change of clothes and leave them on top of my bed, Rafael."

"Would that be all, sir?"

"For now. You may leave."

The large muscular blonde bowed and took his leave. Yugi promptly took a quick cold shower to sharpen his mind, which helped to relieve himself from his strange dream; he also had to wipe off his sweated body, of course. Once he was done, Yugi dried himself off and wore the black suit Rafael had selected for him that morning. He told Rafael to wake up Valon right away and then have them wait outside the drawing room after Rafael announced his entrance. He also told Rafael and Valon about his will and the plans that are to take place following his death. The Count soon received his guest of honor in the drawing room at about eleven after five.

"His Excellency, The Count of Monte Cristo!" announced Rafael of his master's arrival. Duke turned around after looking at some paintings.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my friend. If I had known that you were going to arrive here this early, I would have made arrangements to better your welcome," said the Count, walking towards Devlin.

Duke replied, "I am the one who's sorry, Hakushaku. I should have called to let you know that I would be here earlier than expected. As you can tell by my weary eyes, that I have been unable to get a good night's sleep. I still can't believe that you are going through with your duel with Mokuba this morning."

"My friend, you need not worry about Mokuba," assured Monte Cristo, with open arms. He took out the will from his suit pocket and handed it over to Duke. "This may seem out of the ordinary, but may I ask, are you in love with someone?"

"Yes, Hakushaku. Very much in love."

"A pity for Rebecca then," muttered the Count. "At any rate, after I am dead this morning, would you be so kind to accept the other conditions of this document?"

"After you are dead?" inquired Duke, who looked at the will. Devlin, upon a quick inspection of the testator's signature, realized who was before him. "You are...? Can it be possible? After all this time?" The biseinen ("beautiful man" or adult term of the Bishonen) fell to his knees, with his hands still grasped onto the document.

"Now, now, Duke. All is well. For you now know that I am alive and free."

"But... you're going to forfeit your life to Mokuba soon, Yugi. How can I be happy to know that you were alive after all this time, only to know that you would die for real this time?"

"Yes, I know," sadly replied Mutou. "It pains me to let you know this late. At least you will be there with me, when I die."

As he has done with Téa from the last night, Yugi retold his life in and after prison to Duke. Like Téa, Duke did not take the story in stride; he often asked quick questions to Yugi in order to elaborate on specific details. It was nearly half past five by the time the story was over.

"Ah, it's now five-thirty. We must be on our way to the Old Cemetary." said Monte Cristo, checking his watch. "Rafael, bring me my Colt 45! Valon, get the car started! You two then meet me and my friend outside in front of the main gate!"

"Yes, Your Excellency!" replied the two right-hand men. The two servants promptly did as they were told.

The Count told Devlin to wait in the drawing room for him. He went back to his master bedroom and retrieved his deck and duel disc, both of which were set onto his left arm by the time he returned to the drawing room. "Shall we get going?" he asked his guest.

The ride to the Old Cemetary lasted for about fifteen minutes. It was ten minutes before six o' clock when the Count, Devlin, and the Count's two servants arrived. Takahashi and Shiozaki, Mokuba's friends and two seconds (agents of one party of a duel) had arrived a minute later. Mokuba, however, had yet to appear.

It was now a minute until six o' clock. By this time, Mokuba's two friends were getting anxious about his apparently delayed entrance.

"Perhaps 'our son' chickened out and decided not to participate in the duel," humorously supposed Shiozaki, wanting to break the silence between the two parties of the appointed duel.

Takahashi replied, "Oh, look! There he is now! The prodigal son returns!" Mokuba, on his Suzuki Katana motorcycle, had arrived just barely on time before the duel was to take place. Other than his white helmet that matched the color of his motorcycle, Mokuba was found wearing a brown leather jacket, a tight fitting white short sleeved shirt, and gray pants. Everyone noticed that he did not bring a duel disc and a deck with him; even his friends did not carry anything that pertained to the conditions of the duel.

"What's this?" asked his two friends. "Is he making a death wish? If so, he might as well have made a bulls-eye target on his white shirt."

The Count and his side of the party largely ignored the two and wondered what Mokuba was up to this morning. When Mokuba removed his helmet, everyone could tell that he had very little, if not, any sleep at all. The young man also was a bit pale and had a solemn face that seemed out of place for someone like himself. He walked towards his two seconds, turned to face the Count straight in the eyes, and finally said, "Gentlemen. I thank you all for coming here this early Monday morning. I just want to say that I am sorry for bringing you all here so early for a foolish, misguided matter. I have come here deliberately late for a reason, everyone. I am canceling the duel for certain circumstances of which very few people in this world are privileged to know. Monte Cristo Hakushaku, I apologize to you now and I hope to be forgiven in return."

Monte Cristo looked at Mokuba and realized that Téa was behind the younger Kaiba's sudden heel face turn. 'She must have told him about everything.' thought Yugi.

"I forgive you, Mokuba," said the Count, earnestly. The two would-be enemies promptly shook hands and let everyone know that any animosity between them had now vanished. The two parties left the Old Cemetary and returned to their lives. However, Mokuba had other plans regarding his future later that day.

Later that same morning, Seto Kaiba was in his office at the top floor of the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters. The billionaire was wearing his old Battle City outfit, as always. He was busy contemplating on what to do following his brother's cancellation of his duel with the Count of Monte Cristo earlier. He had less than an hour to make his appointed deadline to step down as CEO and majority shareholder/owner. The stock offering was still underway. Neither Mokuba nor Téa had been seen since the early morning. Just then, Seto's administrative assistant had informed him through the intercom. _"Sir, Monte Cristo Hakushaku requests to have an audience with you."_

Kaiba curtly replied, "Send him in."

Roland, Kaiba's business advisor, opened the doors for the distinguished visitor to enter the spacious office room. "Leave us," ordered Kaiba to Roland.

"Yes, sir." replied the right-hand man.

"Seto Kaiba, I believe that you and I have some unfinished business."

"Well, Monte Cristo Hakushaku, if that _is _your real name," said Kaiba, reaching for something in a closet nearby. "Whoever you are, have you come here to witness my forced resignation? After all, you are some enemy of mine!"

As he said these words, the elder Kaiba produced a Damascus Steel Katana from his closet and slashed it horizontally across the mysterious man before him. The Count quickly ducked down and threw a powerful uppercut to his armed opponent's jaw, sending him flying over his desk.

"You have some nerve attacking an unarmed opponent, Kaiba." retorted Monte Cristo, who shattered the blade with a Muay Thai knee kick. "At any rate, you would not get as much physical pain from a round of Duel Monsters from me. I even brought my deck and duel disc with me." And indeed he did, for he took out his black briefcase and took out that which he claimed. The Count's duel disc was a black and silver colored variant of the battle city version.

"Very well, Hakushaku." replied Kaiba, who after spitting out some blood from his mouth, took out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon themed duel disc (A/N: The same one that Kaibaman used in Gx) and his dueling deck. 'Damn, that hurt. He hits like a truck.' thought the brunette.

"It's time to duel!" announced both rivals as they drew their cards.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll go first!" announced Kaiba, arrogant as ever, "I draw. I activate the spell card, _Polymerization_! You know what it does, don't you, Hakushaku? It lets me fuse monsters from hand and/or field to special summon a fusion monster! Now, I fuse together my 3 _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ from my hand in order to summon the _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!" As expected, a blinding flash of light covered the field and was followed with the appearance of a three-headed version of the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, except a bit larger in size. It was the very same creature that defeated Yugi Mutou all those years ago at Duelist Kingdom.

As Kaiba discarded four cards into his graveyard slot, he added, "But that's not all! I also activate another spell card, _Summon Incapacitation_! I have to skip my battle phase this turn, but you can't summon or set any monsters on your turn after I activated this card!"

Monte Cristo was not fazed at all by his rival's strong opening turn. In fact, he was going to win without summoning or setting any monster card. "I'll end my turn by setting one card face down."

'The card I just set is _Call of the Haunted_. With it, I can revive my dragon if Monte Cristo Hakushaku somehow destroys it on his turn.' thought Kaiba, planning ahead of the situation.

"My turn now, Kaiba-kun," announced the Count, with a voice that mimicked that of his youthhood. "I draw."

'What the...? That voice! It's sounds so similar and yet...'

Monte Cristo continued with his opening move, "I activate the spell card, _De-Fusion_! I don't think I need to explain its effects to you, eh Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba's _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ separated into its 3 original forms, which was prompted by his duel disc sending the 3 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ cards out of the discard holder. "What's the meaning of this? All you're doing is giving me even more monsters to attack you with on my next turn!" cried the arrogant duelist.

"My, my. You poor fool. Don't you get a sense of _déjà__ vu_ here?" asked the Count. "Doesn't this remind you of anything at all?"

Kaiba vividly remembered his first duel with Yugi Mutou all those years back. How he was on the verge of victory with his 3 _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ on the field. How he was virtually unstoppable back then!

"No...! It can't be...!"

"You know what's coming, Kaiba-kun! I have in my hand the five cards of... _Exodia the Forbidden One_! I've assembled all the five needed cards!" replied Yugi Mutou, placing the five _Exodia_ cards onto his duel disc. In an instant, large black void appeared, following by a greenish lined hexagram inside it. A large behemoth resembling a bulky Egyptian sorcerer climbed out of the hexagram filled void, towering over Kaiba's 3 dragons.

"No way!" cried Kaiba, startling at the appearance of the very monster that first defeated him. "You actually summoned _Exodia_ through a miracle?"

"Now _Exodia_! Hellfire's Rage! Exodo Flame!" announced Yugi, as his most powerful creature then shot a godlike blast towards the 3 dragons, completely obliterating them.

"So, you are Y—!" Kaiba screamed in pain as he witnessed his trademark dragons being destroyed, whilst he was thrown across the room by the powerful attack.

Kaiba eventually got back up after the numbness faded away from his body. The updates on the Kaiba Corp Duel Disc Systems really made the holograms much more earth-shattering than ever. "Uhh..." weakly uttered the brunette. He quickly looked at his old adversary, with such fear and hatred in his eyes. "You can't be alive! Not after all this time!"

"And yet I am alive and standing in this very room with you, Kaiba." retorted Yugi, with the calm of a cold, calculating vengeful man. Kaiba quickly looked at his watch with a defeated look. It was now 11:59 AM. Kaiba's cell phone had rung. It was from Mokuba.

"Mokuba?"

"_Hey, Seto.__ I just wanted to let you know that Téa and I are going away now. I know that you and I are brothers and all, but there are certain things in which I can't bear your burden. Téa feels the same way. I also have no desire to run Kaiba Corp, and I just wanted you to know that despite everything you've done to others, good or bad, I'll always be your brother. Goodbye."_

Kaiba, welling up with tears, could not believe what was happening to him. Even his own brother had disowned him for his sins in the past. He then looked at Yugi Mutou and then faced towards the room-sized windows...

"Like father, like son..." remarked Mutou, standing upright, realizing what his rival intends to do.

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Kaiba? The Directors of the Board request that you meet with them in the board room right away, sir," said Roland, opening the doors. "Sir?"

Roland saw his employer, Kaiba toss his desk chair straight at the large window and leap outside. "Sir? What are you doing?"

"Yugi Mutou!" cried Kaiba, madness in his voice, who was now falling from the top floor of his company building, very much like his adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba had done years ago. "Sir!" cried Roland, unable to stop his boss from committing suicide. A bloody mess was found in front of the company's main entrance doors, sparking much disgust and curiosity among the nearby civilians. And thus ends the Rise and **Fall** of Seto Kaiba.


	41. One Down, Two to Go

**Chapter 41: One Down, Two to Go**

There was quite a scene at the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters that day. The grisly remains of its former (and late) owner and CEO, Seto Kaiba, still lay on the pavement before the main entrance doors. Several news reporters were seen amongst the throngs of people who crowded around the building, where only a handful were selected to cover the situation. Officers of the city's recently established Sector Security were at work while these things were going on. Those outside had to maintain the public from interfering, while others questioned witnesses to gather more information. "Tragedy strikes today in the world of finance and gaming," stated a reporter, "Seto Kaiba, former CEO of KaibaCorp, has committed suicide. Witnesses say that the CEO leapt out of his office floor at approximately noon and yelled out the name of his deceased rival, Yugi Mutou. Sector Security has yet to divulge further information, but... wait, what's this? This just in: the new owner of Kaiba Corp has just been announced. It's..."

"Monte Cristo Hakushaku?" asked Captain Tetsuo Ushio to the count, "That's everything you remember about this incident? Nothing else to add?"

"Yes, Captain. I wish I could be of further assistance to you and your men with this situation." replied Monte Cristo, relieved that he would not spend anymore time with his former high school tormentor.

"Well?" whispered Ushio to a fellow officer. "He passed the lie detector test, sir." replied the subordinate. "Nothing indicates that he had an ulterior motive for visiting the late Mr. Kaiba." Ushio turned his head towards Monte Cristo and then back to the officer. "I see then. Let's try to clean up the mess outside. Hakushaku, thank you for your time. You may go."

Monte Cristo nodded and headed outside the office. "Hakushaku?" asked one of KaibaCorp's Directors of the Board, "We know that this is neither the time nor place, but would you please join us tonight at eight to make the first of your business decisions? Or perhaps you would like to appoint someone to run the company for you?"

"Yes, I would be honored tonight to accommodate your request. I will also announce who shall run this company in my place, although I would still be the majority shareholder and owner. Until tonight then, gentlemen." The count went outside the building and avoided the crowd, despite their persistent hounding, and found solace inside his limo. He took out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and made a brief glance at it. _Ah, amazing what technology can do these days. _Monte Cristo recalled that prior to his visit with Kaiba, he set up his cell phone to deliver a prerecorded call from 'Mokuba' in order to drive him off the edge. Of course, the number was fixed as to make it seem like it was from Mokuba's cell phone. _One down, two to go._

"Where to, Excellency?" asked Rafael. His master replied, "To Joseph Wheeler's estate. I believe it's time for me to make some transactions."

"Very well, Excellency."

At the Wheelers' estate, all was not well. Joey and Mai neither saw eye-to-eye nor talk with the other since the other day. The blonde banker was already on the verge of bankruptcy, along with his reputation ruined from almost having a notorious criminal marry into his family. Without his sister, Joey was nothing more than a pathetic shell of a man. Everything he did in order to gain greater wealth and renown was so that he could get out of his late father's shadow, as well as help Serenity. He was tempted by the bottle of sake he had just placed on his desk in the study. But he would not be like his father, who eventually died of alcohol poisoning a few years ago. He gathered his thoughts as what to do now...

"Mr. Wheeler, Monte Cristo Hakushaku is here to see you, sir." said Wheeler's butler, surprising the hotheaded banker.

"Ah, bring him in."

"Yes, sir."

The self-professed nobleman entered the banker's study, with a briefcase in tow. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wheeler. I'm terribly sorry for the events that occurred the other day." said the count, masking his agenda behind his friendly persona. After shaking hands with his client, Joey offered him a seat in front of his desk. The blonde promptly seated himself in the desk chair, facing Monte Cristo.

"Don't be. My reputation would have been much worse off if that fake aristocrat's identity was revealed _after _he was married to my sister. Speaking of whom, she has gone missing without a word since that incident."

"I see." said Monte Cristo, feigning sympathy. "At any rate, you still have some money leftover, my dear banker?"

"Yes, I do, Hakushaku. It's not much, but it'll be enough until I can use my 'midas touch' once I get back in the stock market."

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Wheeler was hard at work, thinking of anything else to say, and then he remembered what he saw on the news not too long ago. He put down his pen on top of the 5 bearer bonds he was filled out and said, "Oh, how silly of me to forget to mention earlier, Hakushaku. I was too busy writing out these bearer bonds, drawn on the Bank of Tokyo. Congratulations on your ownership of Kaiba Corp. Too bad about Kaiba, though; I heard what happened to him... Might I ask, what prompted your buying out of the company?"

"Mr. Wheeler, you should know that the only one that can command the Count of Monte Cristo is himself." replied the nobleman. "However, as you and I are friends, I shall let you in on a little secret. You see, the reason why I bought out Kaiba Corp was because... I was bored."

The banker immediately did a double take at this answer. Quickly regaining his composure, Joey said, "I see... Well, then. I have another question to ask, if that's all right with you?"

"Go ahead, my dear banker." complied Monte Cristo, acting as casual as one can possibly be.

Wheeler, curious, asked, "Yes, well, what brings you here today, unannounced?"

"To offer my condolences about the terrible series of unfortunate events that befell you, of course."

"Of course..." muttered Joey, gritting his teeth.

"And..."

The banker looked back up to his prestigious client with interest. "And?"

"And, because I have come here to finish my business with you today. I see you are just about done with those bearer bonds on top of your desk; as such, I will collect them as soon as you finish filling them out. And you do recall that letter you received from the Bank of Tokyo before our initial meeting? That I have limitless credit on your firm."

The banker paled upon hearing these words. "But, your Excellency. These bearer bonds... I... each is worth $1 billion. And they're for..."

"Do not worry, Mr. Wheeler. I had one of my servants make a $1 billion deposit instead of a withdrawal after our first transaction. You can keep my last $1 billion as a charge for me taking these off your hands."

Joey lost his dignity and pride. "You are too generous, Excellency..."

"Why, you are too kind, my dear banker. Have a nice day." The Count bowed to the banker, who in turned did the same. And with that, Monte Cristo left Wheeler's estate, satisfied that he ruined his former friend. _If I know him, and I do, then he'll do exactly what I expect him to do. _

A few hours later, Joey was spotted getting into his car with a briefcase in tow. Little did he know that he was being spied upon from a distance. "He's getting into his car, sir." informed one of the men spying on the morally bankrupt banker. The leader called one of his contacts through a secure line. The man on the other phone was fed information. He ordered, "Good. Now follow him. I trust that you and your men know what to do next?"

"Indeed, Hakushaku." replied Boss Lam.

"Then go." said Monte Cristo on his phone. "I have other business to attend to tonight." Both men hung up and went on with that night's schedule. Black cars discreetly followed Joey that evening. Meanwhile, Monte Cristo was preparing to deal with Kaiba Corp's Board of Directors in an hour from now. He looked at the ravishing brunette sleeping next to him on his bed.

"Téa..." muttered Yugi, melancholically. He promptly got up and dressed himself in the ornate and trailer-sized closet adjoining his bedroom. When he returned to the main part of the master bedroom, he saw Téa already up, standing with the covers draped around her naked body.

"Sorry for not waking you up. I thought you might need some more sleep, considering all that what's happened to you in one night." apologized Mutou to his childhood friend and lover.

"Don't be... after what you _and _I just did this afternoon..." hotly whispered Téa into his ear. Yugi blushed. "I'd better get going now. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. I'll see you tonight." said Mutou in a flushed manner. "Rafael, drive me to Kaiba Corp Headquarters. Now."

"Yes, your Excellency." replied the count's right-hand man, who followed his old friend and master. As soon as they were in the limousine, the valet spoke out what was in his mind, "If the _other _Ojou-sama knew about _her_ visit... I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you. After all, Excellency, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"Indeed, Rafael. Which is why I had ordered Valon escort Rebecca to the country house in the T-region. Now, off to Kaiba Corporation HQ."

Later that same evening, Monte Cristo Hakushaku met up and conversed with Kaiba Corp's Board of Directors in the board room. A certain journalist was shown to be covering this event. After the handshakes and other formalities were done away with, the count and the board members seated themselves at their respective chairs. "As the new owner of Kaiba Corp, it is my duty to let you all know about how I envision the future of this company. However, I regret to inform you that I have no actual intention of running this company."

Murmurs were heard amongst the throng of reporters and board members alike. "Instead, I have decided to appoint someone else to act as CEO of Kaiba Corp in my place." revealed Monte Cristo, "Ladies and gentlemen, let us all give a warm welcome to the new president of this company: Mr. Mokuba Kaiba!"

The count outstretched his right arm and pointed it in the door's direction. A young man in his mid-to-late twenties entered the room, anxious but ready. As Mokuba walked across the room, people slowly but surely began to clap in his presence. The news reporter (Mokuba's friend, Kazuki Takahashi) glanced at the newly appointed CEO and nodded in approval. "Big news in the financial world tonight! Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to the late Seto Kaiba, has been announced as the new CEO of the Kaiba Corporation!" reported Takahashi to his cameraman.

Mokuba promptly made his congratulatory speech and let it be known of his plans regarding the future of his company, especially one particular plan in mind. "And last but not least, I intend to establish a charitable foundation, one that will give back to the people who suffered from this company's previous business practices. Namely, from the military projects and weapons developed and produced during my late adopted father's reign. And from my late brother's machinations regarding the duel monsters card game..."

After the meeting was over, Mokuba had spoken with his old friend and benefactor, Monte Cristo Hakushaku, in a private room. "What an eventful night, Yugi. I'm surprised that you had me to replace my late brother." said the younger Kaiba, who was uncomfortable in his business suit.

"Mokuba, my reason for doing so was because I had complete faith and trust in you taking over from here on. After all, my first choice was Duke Devlin, but he politely declined my offer. As such, you were the only one left who was qualified for this position."

"I get it. It's because of my character." said Mokuba, loosening his tie. "And... I think it's also because you probably think this is one way for me to redeem Seto's... faults against you."

"I'm sorry, but yes." replied Yugi, sadly. "Well, then. I trust you know what to do with things here. Now, let us celebrate this occasion not with the air of gloom and doom, but with the air of fascination and hope."

"Yes, let's." said Mokuba, having regained his cheerful self. Just then, Monte Cristo's cell phone rang as soon as they were leaving the private room. "Yes, Mr. Devlin? What happened? Very well, I am on my way there now."

"Is there something wrong, Hakushaku?" asked Mokuba.

"It appears that an old friend needs my help. I'm sorry to leave earlier than expected, my young friend." replied Monte Cristo, now concerned, "But I must bid you adieu!" After bowing to the young man, the count left the building and had Rafael drive him to his next destination for that night.


End file.
